The Life Of A Guardian
by WolfstarXPiccolo
Summary: To get things straight, this story shows how the namekian who has long since forgotten his name came to be corrupt, and why he had to separate. But what if taking over as gaurdian wasn't his only reason? An evil lurks on the earth as well... will the namekian be able to stop it? READ AND REVIEW, GENRES: FRIENDSHIP, ADVENTURE, TRAGEDY, HURT/COMFORT; I don't own Dragonball Z.
1. Adventures Dawn

_If you haven't read The Legend Of Wolfstar yet, STAY HERE. DON'T READ IT UNTIL YOU'RE DONE READING THIS STORY, IT MAKES THINGS MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE LATER. For all you others, I've had many people ask me how Wolfstar had become Kami's student. I had thought of this for a while too, but I asked myself: How can I make a story of someone with no name? SO… I had to improvise! Hope you like it!_

_This story is being made so I can possibly get more time to make a new chapter for The Legend Of Wolfstar. I'll be sure to send out a bunch of stories while I'm thinking up of what to put next on the Legend Of Wolfstar, so don't worry about it. I won't stop until it's finished… I hate when things end, so I'm dragging it out for as long as I can, lol, I love the suspense._

_I dont own DBZ_

The Life Of A Guardian

My ship had landed on a mysterious green lush planet with trees very different then mine; I command the door to open. "Piccolo," My strong voice shakes as I say the name, and the floor shifts under me, levitating down to the ground below. I've been here for 30 years, but I've been too afraid to leave the area around my home. Not ever talking, I've long since forgotten what my name was a long time ago. In order to learn their language, I've expanded my hearing to the maximum on the organisms of the planet when I was a mere child, and when I did, they called this place… Earth.

I've been waiting here for possibly my whole life since I was a young child. I remember on the first days of awakening that I had found a small note, with it saying, "Wait here, we will be back soon." I place the note in my gi and run my tongue around the inside of my mouth, feeling the cracked surface of the roof of it.

I'm running out of water. I'm going to have to leave some time or another. As I step onto the hardened soil, I breathe in the fresh air. So, let's see… I close my eyes and expand my senses to the breaking point, and sense some running water in a river, but it's near a few life signatures. Great, here we go… I turn back to my home. How peculiar… It has four legs coming out the bottom of it, with no furniture or anything… Oh well… I boost my energy and float into the sky. … Always knew it was different.

So long, old friend, I think, and wave goodbye to my home. This time, I'm leaving for good. I've waited long enough for my parents to come for me, but so far no such luck. They can sense out my energy if they want to find me, I reassure myself. I blast into the distance towards the general direction of the nearest life source.

While I'm going, I just can't help but think: How did I get here in the first place? Don't my parents want me? Why haven't they found me yet and taken me home, wherever that is? Taking out the note, I stare into it with longing, but place it back and shake my head. There are no more excuses for thinking like a child; those years are behind you now. I boost my powers and jet forward.

It is night before I reach the lone house. Sighting the small building, a home maybe, I land behind it away from the creature's view, in which they call themselves, 'humans.' I look back onto the building, and see that it's made of solid rock. How did they shape it, I wonder. I rub my hand along it, feeling the rough surface. I shy my hand away and jump onto the roof when someone walks close, having heard my gasp at the touch of their home.

"Who's there?" I hear a tall one say, with short hair. It's carrying a black stick with a brown handle… Another one, with longer hair and a sleeker figure stands next to him. "Calm down, man it's probably just some dog." So, this creature here is of the male species… Then what is the other? It looks different. I need to move on. I've already nearly blown my cover here. But before I leave, I hear a small voice, "Let's go check on the hostages." Hostages? Must be some kind of thing that they eat. I shrug it off.

Leaping into the air, I fly into the distance. I've got to be more careful this time. Spotting the river, I land onto a gigantic boulder, and marvel at the sight. There are mysterious greens everywhere, wind blowing past my head, making my antennae wave back and forth. There are strange organisms here, with four legs instead of two, some with hair all over their bodies, others with scales that swim in the waters. I breathe in, and breathe out, feeling refreshed. It's been a long day. I go to the river's bank and cup my hand, pulling it back up to my lips to drink. I let out a satisfied and shocked moan as the cool water runs down my throat. This water tastes fresher, unlike that in my abandoned haven.

Walking into the forest, I marvel at the sights; in the place where I've been living, there has been none of these… bushes… or trees… only cliffs… it's incredible. I spot a small animal nibbling on something near a tree's base; as I look at it in wonder it races up a tree. I let out a chuckle of amusement. What a nice place; I hadn't noticed the hours passing by like minutes, the sun is setting. I soon reach an abnormally large tree, and decide that this is where I will stay for the night.

I sigh, and lean against the tree for support on my back, feeling satisfied. I've done so much today, learned much-needed knowledge. Then I do something that I've never done before. I yawn, opening my mouth wide for the stars in the sky to see. I'm not used to the darkness, but the moon is full, so I can still see. But not as much as I'm able to. I don't know why, but the darkness of this place doesn't seem natural to me, nor will I ever get used to it, even though I've dealt with it for over 30 years. I feel my eyes begin to droop as my mind overflows with the sights. Giving in to the tiredness, I slip into slumber.

"La la la la... dress the green man in flowers la la laaa laaaaaaa…" I hear a soft voice and snap my eyes open to a small creature with long black hair, and brown eyes. It sees me and screams while I do the same, except jerk away from it and kick my feet out, almost like a demented bear trying to climb a tree backwards. The human stops screaming, and starts to giggle at my seemingly comical act. I look down, and see that the human had stuck vividly colored flowers all over my gi.

"What's your name, green man?" The human asks, and I don't make a sound. I've long since forgotten how to talk, I was alone all my life. There was no need for such words to be thrown around with no one to listen to them. The human child waits for an answer, so I must give one. "I…" I rack my brain for the proper words to say. "…don't have a… name." The child gasps, and I look around to see if anyone else is here. Where there is a child, there must be an adult close by… I've learned that the hard way when I was younger with a dinosaur. "Oh…" It says, and the child sits down in front of me, crossing its legs. I don't move. It isn't scared of me? Such innocence…

"Are you… alone out here?" The child asks, and I nod my head quickly, wary that it might get its guardians. "It's ok, I'm alone too. My mama and papa were taken from me when bad people tried to take me away. They told me to run into the forest and eat the blueberries until they would come and get me," The child lowers its gaze to its feet. "But I haven't found them yet, and they didn't find me either." I suddenly feel sympathy for the human, and flinch as it looks back up. "You must be my guardian angel! My mama always told me that I would find someone special and someone strong to take care of me when I was alone, or if I got into trouble!" I flinch. It already trusts me, and now I must take care of it?! But I don't know what they eat, or if they drink… It interrupts my thoughts.

"I hate being alone in the dark during night-time… mommy said that I would grow out of it, but I'm 4 ½ now and I never did…" I cringe at the outburst. I can't leave her in this forest, it's dangerous. I hold out my hand to the human, and it shies away, wary of my sudden movement. I search my brain again for the words that would calm a human down. "Don't… worry, child… I will… keep you, safe…" I say, and it seems to understand. Yes! I'm getting good at this talking stuff. My voice may be shaky from miss-use, but luckily I haven't lost it from just saying the word 'Piccolo' over and over again to open the door to my home.

The child shyly holds its hand up, and slowly puts it into mine. The child looks very tired. "Do you… want me to carry… you?" I ask, and the human smiles and nods. Picking it up in my arms, it quickly falls asleep, and I search through my memories for the location of the house I saw yesterday. Floating back up into the sky, I make sure that I stay in a comfortable altitude so the human can still breathe. The human child awakens again, but it doesn't look down. "My name is Aluan, by the way, sorry. I almost forgot to tell you. My dad," It yawns. "… always tells me that a lady should tell people what their names are." I slow down suddenly. What's a… lady? I repeat the question aloud. "What is a lady?" I say, being sure to articulate. The child gasps again and giggles. "Well, there are girls, and there are boys. A girl is a she, or a her, or even a woman. A boy is a he, or a him, or even just a man. I'm a girl, by the way." Oh, so instead of using 'it' to describe the child, I must use… her, or she? Interesting. I look down upon she, no that doesn't sound right; I look down upon her, yes that's about it. I look down upon her, and… she is fast asleep. Good, I think I've got the new words down. I nod my head, contented with my newfound information, and fly a little faster to my location.

I don't get sleepy like humans do; I usually stay awake, and that is why my fears of the dark never cease their assault on my brain. The small girl is still sleeping soundly, ignoring the world's dread of night. Oh, how I wish I could do the same, but I don't sleep as often… probably once or twice every year-and-a-half or so… We hit some turbulence, and she awakens, staring down to the Earth below. She screams loudly and jerks her head back up to me. "Be… careful. I might, drop, you." I say as nicely and as fast as I could. Aluan doesn't stop, so I halt in the air, and she tenses up in my arms.

"You can fly?!" She says, half yelling half whimpering. I nod, isn't it normal for people to fly? "Can you, fly?" I ask, and she quickly shakes her head, clutching her small hands onto my gi for dear life. I hold onto her tighter. "Don't worry, I won't… drop you." Aluan starts to shiver. "It's c-c-cold…" She says, and cuddles into my chest. I'm taken aback by her sudden movement, and flinch. She looks up to my face. "I'm sorry, it's j-j-just so cold… I can't t-take it…" She whispers silently, so I hold her closer and use my ki to warm my body slightly, and as she falls back to slumber her lips pull back into a smile.

We arrive just outside the village, and I stop at a tree just beside the home that I've seen earlier. The man and woman are outside, sitting on a log. I look into the windows again, and notice a small streak of red along the window. It doesn't look natural. The girl awakens once more, and starts shaking as she sees the humans. "Those are the… people who took my parents… We need to go inside to see if they're ok!" She jumps out of my arms, and rushes behind the small building. There is a lone door, and Aluan drifts her hand into her pocket, taking out a small object. Jutting it into the door and twisting it, it slowly creaks open. "Come with me, green man, you need to see my parents!" She whispers loudly, as she grabs my hand. I warily walk step-by-step into the house, and she smiles the whole way, until we reach a room with an unholy stench. The floor is white tiled like my home, except with red streaks on it, like what I saw on the window.

Aluan freezes, and her voice shakes as she talks, "What, happened…?" She starts to laugh. "They must've dropped my paint on the floor, silly mommy!" This doesn't feel right, there is something wrong here. She said that the people outside took her parents, and her parents told her to run for a reason… What happened here? The people are still outside, so I must keep her quiet. "Stay silent, the… people outside might, hear us…" I say, and she stops laughing and stares. "Oh, mommy said that I just have to stay away from them because they want to play a game called hide-and-seek tag. She told me as long as I'm far from them or not seen, then I'm ok." She says boldly, but I'm not so sure. She tugs on my hand. "Come on; let's go to my room greeny weenie!" She drags me into a small room with a bed, a closet, and many small toys. But something is off. The window is broken, letting the cold air inside. She points to it.

"That's where daddy put me outside to start playing before the man outside told him that he was gonna give him a little shave, maybe cut some off the neck." I shudder. What does she mean? I don't get it… But something keeps nagging at my conscience. I must protect her, with my life, even, until she is safe. She opens a medium-sized box, about the same size as her, and pulls out a small object, starting to cuddle it. "What is… that?" I ask, and she smiles.

"It's my stuffed teddy bear, silly! I always have it with me, so I don't get scared." She whispers, taking heed of my words of warning from earlier.

_**THUD**_

Me and Aluan jump at the sound, and I grab her by wrapping one arm around her stomach and run for the closet. She starts to yelp in fear, so I cover her mouth with my hand. "Don't speak. These humans here to hunt. Stay shut." I say quickly, ignoring that I've spoken wrong with my shaky voice. She stops at my weird outburst and freezes when a voice sounds at the doorway. I quickly make the lights bust, and the door close using my telekinesis, and the human jumps and walks inside. "What happened, Scar? Is there someone here?" A feminine voice speaks, and I hear the other say, "No, Yakima, I just heard the light bust. Dang house is old. We can't stay here forever, the police are going to come soon. And that girl that escaped us will squeal like a pig if they find her."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hunt her down… and kill her. Just like we did her parents, a slow death, we can cut her just like we did her mother and father, ha ha!"

I tense up as the words escape his lips. Kill? What does that mean? The girl must know, because she starts shaking with fear, and her heartbeat quickens along with her breathing as she tries her hardest not to scream, breathing in and out rapidly through her nose. My feet shift, and bump into a tower of books, knocking over one of them into the closet door, letting out a small sound of disturbance. I look through the crack of the door, and see that the one called Scar is staring intently at it.

"What was that?" He says, and slowly pulls out his black stick with the handle, shifting down a part until it clicks, and it goes back into place. He aims it at the door as he makes his way to it. I hold my breath, sweating rivers down my forehead. This is the first time I've felt a liquid run down my face, it must happen only when I'm in danger, or nervous and afraid. The girl jerks out of my arms, and covers my body with clothing to hide me. "Don't move, I don't want my guardian angel to get hurt." She whispers, and she pushes me deeper into the closet. Why would I hide? Aren't I supposed to protect her? The door handle to the closet creaks, side to side slowly, as if teasing us that our discovery is a game.

It jerks open, and Scar grabs Aluan by the arm, causing her to scream in shock. He yanks her into the room and throws her on the floor. He starts laughing as Yakima pulls out a sliver sharp thing by the handle. I know it isn't good. Yakima holds it to Aluan's throat, and I can't take it anymore. I jump out of the closet at top speed, and they are both shocked at my appearance, leaping back into the wall.

"Leave her, alone!" I yell, finding my voice, and shocking myself at its firmness, but my face doesn't change from seriousness all the same. Yakima drops the weapon, but grabs Aluan close to her shirt collar, holding her up. Scar holds up the black and brown stick, aiming it at me. "Where the f*** did you come from?!" He demands, sounding more like a question than a statement. I open my mouth but he interrupts. "It doesn't matter! Don't move another muscle! We're not here to play cosplay, you green fool!" I ignore the comment, and walk closer. He aims it at my knee and a loud bang is heard, echoing into the valley. I let out a yell of pain and drop to my hands and knees, the damaged one bleeding badly, staining the ground purple. What did he do to me?!

"Help me!" Aluan yelps as the couple run out the room. I get to my feet and wince at the pain, but ignore it, running towards Aluan's screams of terror. I can't run anymore, so I jet out the door, and spot Scar and Yakima. They both jerk around at the sight of my flying abilities, and Yakima holds the knife to Aluan's throat again. "Move one more inch and I'll kill her!" Aluan shakes her head side to side, trying to jerk away from the weapon. I feel a rage begin to rise, and I suddenly see that time has slowed down to a slow halt, I can tell because it takes a full 10 seconds for them to blink their eyes. Taking advantage of the moment, I leap from my position, bursting my ki to the limit as I grab Aluan, and land a few meters away, wincing at my knee once more.

Time goes faster again, and Scar and Yakima look to their supposed hostage in my grasp. Scar leaps back. "He's a monster, a monster!" He leaps into the forest, and disappears into the distance, Yakima following in hot pursuit. Aluan doesn't breathe, only paralyzed in my arms. "How did you…" She starts, but then yells as she remembers what her previous captors said. "They said that they… stabbed my parents, a-a-and, killed… them…" She jumps out of my grasp and races back through the door. I follow in hot pursuit, levitating above the ground, not able to put any pressure on my knee. There goes that word again… kill. I don't like the sound of it. I hear yet another scream, but this one is in despair. I race beside her and see that she is staring at a door covered in red. It can't be good.

"Whose blood is that!?" She yells, and my eyes widen. Wait, they have red blood?! "You guys, have… red blood?" I say, faster than normal. She turns to me, and nods her head, remembering that I had purple blood instead of red. I think over the situation. What if her parents had lost all of their blood? They might not be ok… I put my hand on her shoulder. "You may not want to… go in there. You might not, like what… you see." I say. I wrap my hand on the door handle, which is surprisingly small. I slowly turn it, and Aluan jumps behind me, wary of what could be behind the door.

Nothing could've prepared us for this.

_So, how is it so far? I'm curious as to see what you think! Oh, and just to make sure, the girl Aluan is not Wolfstar, and the namekian is not Piccolo, for those who have forgotten. The namekian in this story is Kami and King Piccolo before they separated into opposing beings._


	2. Realization

_I got a name for you, and you might like it. I'm not sure, but I've researched this guy forever and I couldn't find his true name; it might be the name I put in the story, a few researches said that it was this; sorry, but I'm doing the best I can right now. Hope you enjoy part 2! Oh, and for sure this whole story will be in the namekian's point of view, not different every time like my other story, The Legend Of Wolfstar. And I know that this story is going a bit slow at the moment, but I'm trying to pull strings together so we don't rush through it; I've had that problem with my other story in the beginning; and I'm revising it; probably gonna add more detail to it I don't know; but school certainly does get in the way._

_Realization_

As I open the door, a sour stench hits my nose. I cringe away from it and my gaze lands on Aluan. I don't look forward, I only stare at Aluan's shuddering body. She tears up, and rushes out of my vision. I turn my head quickly, and stand paralyzed at what I see.

There are two bodies, each sitting next to each other, hand in hand, wearing rings on their fingers, possibly signifying some sort of partnership. One body has silky black hair like Aluan's, with a sleek figure, and those same small hands. The other has dark short auburn hair, taller, and slightly built. They're eyes are closed, and they're chests are still, not rising and falling like mine or Aluan's. What is wrong with them…? They won't respond when I see them, they seem to be asleep, like what Aluan does. Except, I spot the pool of blood surrounding them, and they're massacred necks, both sliced across the middle. Aluan is a few feet away, observing the horror scene.

She falls to her knees, and tears form in her eyes. "…Mommy? Daddy?" She whimpers, and crawls to their side. She cuddles with the female, her mother, and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Mommy, why do you have blood all over you? Why don't you wake up?" She starts to shake her in an effort to awaken her, but she doesn't move. "Daddy, what's wrong with mom?" She shuffles over to the other body, her father, and does the same, but no luck at awakening them from their peaceful-looking slumber. Aluan seems to realize something as her eyes widen, and she breaks down into tears, squeezing into the middle of them, wrapping her tiny fragile arms around each of their waists. I decide to speak.

"Why aren't they… waking up?" I ask carefully, and she turns her tear-stained face to mine. She barely mutters the words that escape from her. "They're… dead…" She struggles to say this as her body is racking with sobs. Her whines of anguish continuously ring in my ears. "What does… dead mean?" I ask, and she stops crying, quieting down to soft whimpers. "It's when… someone goes to sleep… and they never wake up again…" She breaks down once more. My heart stops. Dead? Why would her parents be dead? Unless the couple of people we saw from earlier did something to them… Maybe there is an antidote for it? "Is there some sort of medicine we can give them?" I ask, beginning to wonder who the real child is here. Aluan doesn't respond, and I'm beginning to think that something is wrong with her when she finally does. "They go to sleep, and you never talk to them again… there…" She sobs for a straight minute before collecting herself. "… is no antidote for it. When you're gone, you're gone. Death isn't reversible…" She whimpers, and I freeze. Death… those people could've… killed… Aluan… and she would've gone to sleep and… never woken up…

I won't let it happen to her… I come to a realization. I'm her parent now. I must protect her, until the bitter end. I walk over slowly, and kneel down to Aluan's level, ignoring my injured knee screaming in protest. I slowly wrap my arms around her waist, and drag her away. She starts squealing in protest, screaming for her parents right next to my ear, making them ring, but I don't release her. We can't stay here any longer. The 'police' that Scar mentioned about could come any minute, whoever they are.

"Let me see my mom!" She reaches her arm out. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, please, you don't have to be dead!" My heart sinks at this. "We made the bad people go away, momma! Please, wake up!" She starts to cry on my shoulder. We go back to her room, and I set her down on a soft flat surface with a covering, almost looking like a cape. She immediately makes a run for the door, but I telekinetically close it shut, and she tries in hopeless efforts to pry it back open.

I wait for her to calm down. Aluan slowly turns around, and sinks to the floor, covering her eyes. No child should've seen what she's seen today, that I know now. And I'll never let her see it again. Not as long as I'm here. When she quiets down, I notice that she goes into a depressed daze. She looks up to me. "Guardian, what do we do now?" She says, her voice still shaky.

"There is nothing… that we can do to save… your parents. We must leave. Now." I say flatly. Her face changes to that of abandonment. I turn to her closet to pick up some clothing for her.

"You won't leave me, will you?"

I flinch at the calmness in her voice, and quickly turn back. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "You won't leave me here now, will you? I can't be by myself-" I interrupt her by wrapping my arms around her, calming her down in the best way I can, her small body feeling frail and tired. Her small arms wrap around my neck, and I sigh out. "I will never, ever leave you, my little Aluan." She starts to sob more, but this time, they're tears of relief, not of mourning. "I've already thought up of a name for you… green man." I tense up, and she lets go of me. "And what is it, Aluan?"

"Katana. You're my Katana."

"I like that name very much, Aluan. Thank you. What does… it mean?"

"It means guardian angel, for me, at least it does…"

I tighten my hug on her and stroke her silky hair as she sobs into my shoulder, tears running down her face. I feel uncomfortable doing this, but I must let her, otherwise she might not calm down. We sit for what seems like hours, when she finally relaxes, falling asleep. The sight must've taken a lot out of her. Well, now my name is Katana, I guess. I'm her Katana. I gently set her down on her bed, and turn back to her closet, ignoring the blood-stained carpet. Careful to remain in the air, I use my ki to pick out all her clothing, and I materialize them into my memory, along with all of her undergarments, unscathed toys, blankets, pillows, every loose thing except what was on her bed. I spot a picture of Aluan and her parents on her clothing holder, and materialize it into my memory as well. I'll bring them back whenever I want. I've discovered this power long before I realized that I was different from the inhabitants.

I go out into the hallway, and spot a small room with a big white tub-looking thing, and a small hollow chair with a lid. I open a few cabinets and spot small bottles of liquids and pills. There are so many of them. They look like medicines. They could be very useful on our trip. I materialize them into my memory, and float on.

As I pass through a hallway looking for food for Aluan, I spot another picture of her with her parents. This one I decide to leave here, but something doesn't seem right. I pick it up, and stare into it. I know what I must do. I levitate into her parent's room, trying hard not to wrinkle my nose at the stench, and come closer to their bodies. I force myself to kneel on the floor, ignoring the pain, and place the picture of their once happy family in between them. I look in between both of their faces; Aluan looks so much like her mother… And then look down, closing my eyes. "I promise, with my life, my soul, that I will protect you're precious little girl… until the day I die." I get to my feet, and start to limp out the room, when a cold breeze passes through my body, and feel the enormous tension in the room suddenly be filled with a sense of peace.

After gathering the food from the kitchen, I go and pick up Aluan carefully in my arms; and levitate into the air. I must be aware, I think to myself. I can't wake her up. Not yet, anyways.

It's night-time, and we're about a good 100 miles away from her old home. I must put as much distance in between us and that terrible memory as possible…

It's morning, the sun's rays beaming onto Aluan's face, causing her to whine in response as she awakens. "Katana?" I smile at the sound of my new-found name. "It's ok, Aluan. You can rest."

"Have you been flying all night?"

I pause before I give an answer. "Yes. But don't worry, I don't need to sleep as much as you do."

Aluan looks into my eyes questioningly. "Oh, right, because you're my Katana…" She says, expression blank. She doesn't seem to be in any better condition than before. I wonder what is wrong. I haven't ever known my parents, so why would I feel what she does?

I probe through her mind, her deepest thoughts, and all that comes back to me is anguish, a soul-crushing feeling, like you're all alone and will never be found again. I understand now Aluan. I'm so sorry. My strength drained, we land outside a cave, hidden under a small cliff. I gently set her down, and levitate to the back of the cave. As my strength finally gives out, I land on my bad leg, and yell in pain. Aluan rushes to my side. "Katana, are you ok?!" She asks, and she jumps back in shock when she sees my injury. "Oh, Katana…" She says. "You got shot…" I tilt my head to the side, confused.

She seems to get it and continues. "The stick that Scar had was a gun, and he shot a piece of metal into your leg… let me look at it." She says, and shuffles over to my side. I stretch my leg out, and she ushers for me to pull the legging up. I slowly reach over, wincing again , and pull up the pant leg. She gasps at my injury. "Oh, we need to take this pant leg off! It doesn't look good!" How does she know all these things?

"How do you know all of this?"

"My… mama… taught me all about it 5 months before…" Oops. I shouldn't have brought it back up.

"Ok, so what we have to do, is grab a few leaves here, but first, we need to take the bullet out." I tilt my head again, and my eyes widen. That doesn't sound very pleasant. She smiles at me nervously. "I can see it right there… This won't hurt a bit…" She sticks her two tiny fingers into the injury, which causes me to grunt in pain as she pulls it out, holding it up to my face.

"Now we need to cover it up, with a rare herb mixture so it won't get infected…" I suddenly remember some medicines that I've materialized, and conjure up all the bottles in front of her. She jumps back and stares at me in shock. "How in the world did you do that?!" She practically yells, and I cover my ears. "Oh, I'm sorry. But that's amazing!" She says in an indoor voice, pointing at the medicine pile on the floor. I merely shrug it off. "No problem, kid."

She looks through the bottles, one by one, and her eyes rest upon a lone white bottle with a black and orange label. She picks it up, and breathes in through her teeth, making a painful face. "Uh, this may hurt a little bit, but it will clean out your injury for sure, Katana!" She shuffles back to my knee with the bottle in hand, unscrewing the cap, and pours some of the liquid over it.

I wince and grunt in pain as she looks to my face with sympathy, but smiles and giggles happily as the liquid starts to bubble on the wound. I jump, this can't be good, right? "What's going on?!" I ask, and she smiles. "It is a good thing that it's doing that, that means it's working! It's getting rid of the bad germs that make it hurt a whole lot, so you won't get sick! You will be better in no time, Katana!"

Knowing that it's supposed to help me has taken down my nervousness level down a notch, but what about Aluan? She is huddling in a corner with her knees to her chest, holding her face to her hands, crying quietly. Her sounds of mourning are depressing. How can I stop them? I have no clue, so I decide to let her cry in peace. I sit at the entrance to the cave, and about an hour later I hear a tiny shuffle of feet wander up to my side, and my gaze lands on Aluan as she thumps down to the ground next to me.

She looks up to my face, her eyes red and puffy. I don't know what to say that could console her, so I just look back ahead, and close my eyes, diving into my mind.

"What are you doing?" She asks, causing me to jump out of my trance. I look down upon her in annoyance, but I'm careful not to show it, lest she start crying again. I won't be able to take another session of ringing in my ears. "I'm… meditating." I say, and she smiles. "What is that? What does it do?"

"Well, meditation clears the mind… and helps you… focus." I reply, and she smiles again, her eyes turning bright. "Can you show me how to do it? It looks really cool!" I float back down onto the ground on my feet, and put my hand on her head. "I don't know if I can, only a guardian can do this… that I know." Her excitement level doesn't change; she only looks outside the cave at the setting sun. "If I can't do that, then maybe we can take a walk in the woods to look for something to eat?" She says; I debate whether or not to materialize something for her, but this is the one time that she's actually wanted to do something other than cry today, so I nod my head. "Sure kid, where to?"

She points outside the cave to a pool of water close by. "How about there? I could go for a swim." I don't know what a swim is, but I will take her. She pulls on my pant leg, and I gently pick her up, letting her hold onto my neck for dear life. "Just… don't squeeze too hard, ok? I need… to breathe in air, much like you do." My speech is getting better, I'm proud of myself. She nods quickly as I levitate into the air, and drop down. She screams in joy at our speed as we descend; when we hit the ground she's laughing; the last time I heard her really laugh was when we first met, so I'm taking it as a good sign.

As we near the water, I gently let myself float to the ground; my knee stings again, but not as much. I observe the surroundings carefully, making sure that no stray animal will come and attack us beforehand. This place is nice, a small clearing blocked off by a barricade of trees, with rising cliffs all around. A small river comes from a crack in the middle of the rock wall, making a pool for me and Aluan to stay and enjoy freely. I breathe in painfully through my teeth as I sit down, leaning against an old moss-covered rock; it's very soft, so I don't mind. Besides, I'm able to keep Aluan within sight as she splashes around in the water.

She is grinning from ear to ear, almost without a care in the world. She notices me hanging back, and rushes over, with a huge smile on her face. "Come join me, Katana!" She says, and I shake my head from side to side. Her face changes to that of concern. Uh-oh. "You don't smile much, do you?" I hear her small voice say, and I feel my ears twitch with amusement. "No… not really, I… never learned how to. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no it's nothing to be sorry about! It's just… maybe you've never been happy before, that's all. I'm about to change that!" Aluan's tiny hands grasp mine, and her face turns red as she tries to pull me up, but I don't move. She finally lets go and takes a few steps back, trying not to fall on her behind. She steadies herself, and leans forward putting her hands on her knees, breathing loudly. "Are you, ok?" I ask, and she looks back up wearing a mask of seriousness.

"You're heavy."

I feel a warm rush come to my face and the edges of my ears, and she giggles at my predicament. "Aw, I made you blush, Katana! Ha!" She points at me as if I'm a clown. "You're face and ears are pink!" That only makes the sensation intensify, and she rolls backwards onto her back in the dirt. "Ha, now they're purple!" Her laughter echoes on the rock walls, and I find myself rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. I pull myself forward, and poke her side with my claw. "Ok, that's enough, Aluan, I'll go swim with you…" She immediately gets to her feet and grabs my hand once more.

"Ok let's go!" She half drags-half pulls me to the edge of the shore; I'm careful to levitate so I don't put any pressure on my left leg, where the injury is. I take off my shoes and cape so they don't get wet. She smiles up to me, and my knee starts stinging as I put weight on it. Aluan calmly tugs on my hand; I look down to her. "If you get into the water, you're knee might feel a little better…!"

She walks beside me, step by step, into the water. Eventually I have to carry her because she is so much shorter than I am. I let out a soft moan of relief as the cool water washes into the wound, and Aluan giggles. "See? Better now, isn't it?" I nod my head, and she struggles to get out of my grasp. "I know how to swim, Katana. Come on, you swim with me!" I feel the strange warm sensation come back.

"I… don't know how… to swim, Aluan." She gasps, and smiles. "Well in that case, I can teach you!" I set her down, and she swims out to the deeper part of the small pool, where I know it is deeper than I am tall. She momentarily shakes one hand, ushering me to join her. "Come on, Katana, you can do it! Just go like this!" She starts swimming back towards me, alternating between one arm and the other, throwing one I front of her and pulling it back under her body, propelling herself forward. With no time at all, Aluan is back in front of me. "Come on, let's go!" She says, now circling her arms under the water, and kicking at the same time to stay afloat. Grunting in an effort not to slip on the moss-covered rocks below my feet, I sink into deeper waters as Aluan beams at me in excitement.

"Yay! You're in the water, Katana! Now just move your arms like I did earlier and you'll be able to move around in water with ease!" I spot a rock that juts out from the wall, and start moving my arms back and forth as fast as I can, gasping at the water coming up to my chin. It's too late to go back to shore now, and I don't want to look stupid in front of Aluan, so I'll just go there. As I make my way across, she dives under the water's surface. I gasp, but don't stop. Instead I take a breath and look under the water, only to see her swimming directly beneath me. She smiles, and I feel my own face start to tug at the corners of my mouth.

My head hits a rock, and I jump back up to the surface, Aluan laughing as she joins me. "I… uh, don't think I should look under… the water anymore, Aluan." I say, rubbing the back of my neck again. My ears are burning wildly, so I now I must look purple, as she told me earlier.

"Race you back!" She quickly states, and she dives under the water once more, moving faster than any fish I've seen. "Oh, no you don't!" I yell after her, and quickly follow above water, in a freestyle, pumping my arms under me, and without realizing I've made it before Aluan. I sit in the shallow end as Aluan pulls her head from the water. "Aw, how did you beat me, Katana? You're getting really good at this swimming stuff!" I nod, and decide to lay back in the water and let it soak into my wound.

I hear a small mischievous giggle, and as I open my eyes, a splash of water runs across my face, causing me to lift my arms up. "Gotcha!" Aluan states triumphantly, and starts to laugh. When I don't respond, she stops, and says, "Hey, you're supposed to splash back, Katana, have you ever been in a splash fight before?" I shake my head no.

"I haven't even known anyone, not before… not before I met you." She gasps again, and sits closer next to me. "Oh, so you haven't ever played in the water before? You go like this-" She splashes me again, but this time in a more friendly manner. I mimic her, and splash her face as she laughs. She does it again, but this time before I follow her movements she dives under the water, swimming to the center. As she pulls her head up, I get an idea. Using my ki, I splash the water again, but this time making it levitate into the air above her. As she looks up, she sees the bubble, and before she can dive again, I release it.

She shrieks and swims back to me. "I'm gonna get you for that, Katana!" She yells, and I feel a tugging sensation at the corners of my lips again. I quickly float about 3 ft above the ground before she catches the edge of my cape and pulls me down, or at least, attempts to pull me down. I go up another foot before I notice, and I hover over the water. Aluan is shaking her head quickly, "No, no, Katana I know what you're thinking!" I bounce up and down in the air quickly, causing her to let go and fall into the water. I can't help it anymore. I feel the inside of my chest begin to feel warm, and I do something that I've never done before- I _laugh._ I've never felt this sort of emotion before, joy, perhaps? For once, I'm actually happy to be alive, and I feel a stinging sensation behind my eyes.

Katana arises from the water, waving her arms under her to stay afloat. "Are you ok, Katana? You look like you're about to cry…?" I look down upon her, and my lips pull back, showing my teeth to her. She does the same. "You're smiling, Katana! You're smiling, so you must be happy! Yay! I did it, I made Katana happy!" I feel a wetness running down my face from my eyes, but I'm still 'smiling' like she said. I'm happy, but sad at the same time. I've been alone all my life, and now I've found a child to share it with. I've never felt this before. It's a warm feeling, being bathed in the innocence of this child; something that I know that not many share. This must be the emotion of what a guardian feels: a loving protection towards their precious glimmer of life.

Katana looks concerned, and pulls on my foot again. "Are you ok, Katana? You're crying, aren't you happy?" She asks, and I feel the warmth in my chest intensify. I will always protect her. With my life. And no one will ever change it. I let myself fall into the water with her, but it's not as deep even though she has to swim to keep herself up, so my feet touch the bottom, with the water coming up to my waist. I grab Aluan's hand and hoist her onto my shoulders; "Come on, you haven't eaten since we got here." I say, and she smiles again laying her head on mine. I hope she never becomes sad again, and I shall try my hardest to keep her happy. I look to the sky, the setting sun on the horizon, turning the water a soothing orange, giving off a sense of peace that I haven't felt in a long time.

Aluan is my hope, and I am her Katana.

_So, what do you think? Am I doing good so far? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I don't know how to emphasize this anymore, so yea. I hope I'm doing good, I haven't spotted another story with Katana in it, so I thought I might as well make this. I will try to keep the stories around a 7-8 page thing per chapter, so it won't be frustrating to see short chapters. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm going to try and emphasize TRY to get a new chapter out on at least one of my stories each weekend; unless I somehow get an awesome inspiration and get 2 chapters out like I did this time! Peace!_

_WolfstarXPiccolo_


	3. Torn Apart

_I have chapter 3 right here, like I promised! I've been pondering on what to do next on the story, and this had to be done. You don't know what I'm talking about yet, but you will soon, and you might just hate me for it. You guys have no idea how much it hurts to wait to post things, but understand that if I post it too soon I might go brain-dead with the next one XD I'm thinking that I'll just post the rest of the story's chapters when I think they're ready, so don't get frustrated if I fall back on my previous date-sets. I'm trying to get these chapters out when they're at their best, so yup._

_Also remember that Katana can never truly be out of character, for we've never seen him on tv before except for when Kami fused back with Piccolo, but... that was Piccolo... and Nail... I'm happy about this because it allows more flexability with the character X3_

Torn Apart

Along the time we lived in the cave, we've grown tired of going back and forth to the small lake to get water, so I've dug out a hole in a rock at the back, and made two small cracks in the rock towards the back of the cave so clean water would come in one way, and dirty water would go out the other. Sort of like a bath-tub, Aluan called it once.

I've discovered something about our little friendship as well. As time went on, I've been starting to feel Aluan's emotions, seen her memories, feel her presence inside of me. A sort of spiritual bond, if you would call it. As we would fly, I'd feel her fear, her excitement, her joy, her sorrow. She seems to have found this out too, and we've become since then ever closer. We never leave each-other's sides, except for when she has to 'go to the bathroom', or if she has to 'take a bath', then if I try to follow to keep an eye on her she smacks my hand away in an effort to be alone. I guess I've learned that I need my alone-time to, and have grown quite fond of the fact that humans sleep, so I can have a break from her youthful energy.

She's improved in attitude a lot, though sometimes during the night she would wake up screaming her parent's names; I'd have to constantly pull her close to me and console her by letting her cry on my shoulder for Kami knows how long... When she'd finally stop she'd be exaughsted, unable to talk, her body shaking too badly to even act out what she wants.

"Katana?" I feel a pull on my shoulder as Aluan yanks on my cape. "Katana? Wake up, it's time to get up, I want to do something!" It's been about 8 months since I've rescued her from Scar and Yakima, and she's still as energetic as when I saved her. "Aluan, you know that I'm still tired from when I had to catch you dinner yesterday just because you felt like eating fish; I think I can still smell it on my cape, you little brat." I say; I've gotten a lot better at speaking the language; I smile to myself at my able to speak it fluently. Aluan ignores my negative comment and pulls on my cape again.

"What is it? Aluan... I'm tired..." I say, faking a yawn and stretching out my arms. Aluan ignores me and jumps up and down in place, waving her arms in the same manner. "Yesterday you promised me that we would go and get some food at the village today!" She yells, and tackles me to the ground, sitting upright on my chest. I laugh, and say, "Wow, Aluan, you may be a little girl, but you sure do have a lot of strength... Sleepy..." I push her off playfully as she rolls backwards onto the ground, laughing the whole way. I let myself fall foward acting like I passed out face-down, with my arms and legs splayed out, and close my eyes, waiting for Aluan to take the bait and walk away.

When I don't hear any footsteps retreating, I slowly open an eye, only to see Aluan's excited face right in front of mine. "You can't trick me, Katana, you told me yourself that you don't sleep as much as I do! Maybe once or twice a year, you told me!"

... Smart kid.

She steps back as I push myself to my feet, covering her smile as she giggles uncontrollably. Well, that was embarrassing; although I could care less as long as she's the only spectator; the more retarded I act the more I get a good laugh out of her. I've grown quite fond of it over the days, although she can't be bothersome at times, as well.

There have been many times where I'd have to scold her for staying up too late trying to copy my meditation rituals, times where she'd ask for me to materialize up a few of her dolls, and I'd have to spend half a day playing as Mr. Whiskers, her second favorite toy, which was a blue rabbit wearing a pink tie, holding an orange carrot, don't ask why or how I got to this position, I'm not so sure myself. Her first favorite is the stuffed bear she showed me from her room, which holds a locket with a small picture of her mother and father in it.

"Alright, Aluan, just give me another hour to myself, ok?"

"Aw, ok!" She beams, and rushes to the back of the cave.

I meditate beside the entrance, watching the sun rise above the mountains. We've run out of food, so I've been taking her around the forest for some more, but it's becoming colder, so the berries aren't growing on the bushes anymore, and the leaves have fallen from the trees weeks ago.

I walk to the back of the cave, and see that Aluan is messing with a peculiar blue berry with a black dot on it. "What are you doing, Aluan? That's the last berry we have…"

"I'm going to bury it, so it will grow into a beautiful plant with tons of berries in the spring!"

"Hang on, let me help with it's growth."

Nudging her aside gently, I use my ki, and infuse it into the berry, turning it into one that is blue with a strange purple spiral around it. I step back to let Aluan observe it before she plants it into the ground. "Have you ever seen another berry like it, Aluan?"

"No. Only this one; I found it in a river."

I suddenly hear a growl, and stare at Aluan, who is holding her stomach, and grinning at me in embarrassment.

"We need to go to a place with other people, like me, to go and gather some food, Katana. Or I'll get hungry real bad." Aluan says, causing my worries to increase. The other time I saw a human up close and personal was Scar, and he called me a 'monster' when I rescued Aluan from them. Aluan seems to sense this, but merely smiles.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea, Aluan. It might not end well." I look outside, and feel foreign energies from the other side of a mountain range; it is a village not far from here, but I've been keeping Aluan far from it in case there would be danger, or the police are still searching for Scar. I've learned that police are people that are supposed to catch bad people like Scar for murder, like what they did to Aluan's parents.

I don't know if they've been caught yet, but I must get Aluan some food. I feel a tug on my hand and look down to see that she is ready to go, wearing a dark purple jacket with a hood, courtesy of me, and some new shoes that look like mine, but everything else like her jeans are hers, from the closet at her house long ago. Her other clothing has become torn and too small for her growing body, so I've made a replica of a pair so she could still feel the comforts of human clothing, and not turn feral like a wild child.

I've studied the ways of the humans while meditating, and have been teaching her many things, while learning about them myself.

"…Katana? KATANA WE GOTTA GO!" Her yell drags me from my thoughts, and I feel myself blush.

"Are you sure?" I ask, staring at the dark clouds looming above us.

She shakes my hand. "Yea, let's go!"

Aluan smiles, and climbs into my arms so we can fly out. I'm sure to wrap the cape around her for extra warmth, and use my ki to warm my body for extra measure. I blast out the cave towards the life levels.

"Uh, Aluan? Are you sure this is a good idea? Do you remember last time?" I think back to when we flew down into another town unannounced, and the people began to panic and throw things at me and Aluan, chasing us out of town. Aluan seems to remember too, because she is laughing.

"Yea, that was funny. Someone even called you an over-sized cucumber!" She laughs uncontrollably. "Hey! We agreed to never speak of it again!" I say as we land just outside the town's limits. We're hiding in a nearby forest. "Yea you'll be ok! The people here are nice, they don't bite!" I shake my head as she tries to drag me in. "Hang on a second." I spot a human wearing a dark purple jacket, with a hood, long sleeves, and it reaches down to their waist. Maybe I can make one that goes down to my feet, like a cape… I conjure up one in front of me, and slip it on, pulling the hood over my face. Aluan smiles.

"Oh! You look great, Katana, I love it! You should wear it all the time, you look cute!" I smile down at her as she compliments my new look, and grab her hand, no longer needing to bend over to do so. She's gotten a lot taller, and her hair has grown longer, almost reaching below her knees. I've made a small thing that holds it up, forming it into what they call a 'braid'. It makes her hair shorter, and a lot more manageable. We walk into the town, and I lower my head as people walk beside me. They don't stop to talk to us, or even wonder why we're here. This place is more outgoing than the last village, thank goodness.

Aluan leads me to a building with many foods in it, and packages with pictures of food on it, and many more. She tugs on my sleeve; I follow her into the store. She yelps with joy as she gathers random things, and puts them into a rolling basket. "What is the point of this?" I ask, holding up a package that says: J'ak san.

(J'ak san doesn't exist, as far as I know, but if it does I don't own it XD)

She smiles and grabs it from me, throwing it back into the basket. "Those were my favorite noodles; I'm able to eat them raw!" She says. Ok…There are about 30 of them in the basket, and people start staring at us as I let Aluan guide me through, gathering other things as well.

I poke Aluan's shoulder. "Uh, Aluan? We need to go, people are starting to stare." I shuffle uncomfortably as another small child wanders from his mother up to me, trying to look under my hood. I quickly pull it farther down my face. "Aluan? Let's get going-!" The child's mother rushes over and grabs the boy's hand, and as she does she sees my face. "Ah! Green man!" She yells, running out the store.

People turn to stare at the door, then their gaze lands on me. The secret is out, I guess. Too late to turn back now… I pull the hood back from my head, and people gasp. Aluan whips around and stands in front of me in a protective stance. "Stop staring at my dad! He has a skin condition." She says, and I flinch. Did she just call me… dad? Her little outburst seems to work, even though the people still stare at me, looking upwards at my antennae; I quickly bring my hands to my hood again and pull it over. People still stay away from us though, rushing away from me as we turn into another aisle.

Aluan takes us to a place where there is a line of people waiting, but they quickly clear out of our way when they see us. I'm pretty sure a 7ft 6' green man hanging around with a 5 year old child isn't the norm here. The person in front of us hands tiny slips of paper to the man who is giving them they're food in a basket, but not after scanning them in a red light, and putting them in plastic bags. The person in front of us sees me, and quickly takes his food and runs out the store.

"Uh… ok. Well, who is next-oh." The guy behind the counter sees me, and his face turns from tan to white. "Right this way, sir." He sees all our food in the basket and scans them; I feel the staring of eyes on my back, and time seems to slow down. This is taking forever, I think. We need to get out of here, and fast, before they try to take Aluan away. When he's finished bagging them, I'm about to materialize them when he grunts and holds out his hand. "Those aren't for free, you know. That will be 25 Zenni." He says, and I remember the slips of paper from earlier.

I get an image in my head, and magically make some appear in the palm of my hand. I hold it out to him, "Will this be enough?" I ask, and his eyes widen as he takes it warily, quickly jerking his hand back and jamming it into the register. I quickly materialize the food and turn to the exit, nudging Aluan to follow. "Come on, we've got to go." I say, and she laughs as she runs after me. Ignoring the wide-eyed people staring at me in shock, we walk out the store.

As we're walking down the street, she turns to me. "I don't get how people can be scared of you, Katana, you're so nice!" I smile down to her, and she grabs my hand.

"I think they are afraid because they've never seen a green man before, Aluan."

"…Oh. But you are a nice cucumber." She says, and starts giggling like a maniac. I scowl at her, which only makes her laugh harder.

People are still staring at us from the store, whispering about my 'magic trick'. I feel myself blush at my sudden popularity, and I put my hand on Aluan's back, nudging her forward to walk faster. Aluan turns to me. "Maybe, we can make a bed of flowers to lay in later, do you think, Katana?" She asks, and I smile at her and nod my head.

We're in the forest now, with Aluan to my side. I turn to the noise, and push Aluan forward. "Why don't you keep going, I'll catch up to you." I say; Aluan looks at me questioningly, but runs ahead, with her arms out from her sides, acting like an airplane, her braid flying behind her. The rustling gets louder, and suddenly the point of a gun comes out of the bushes. I jerk my head to Aluan, and catch my breath when I see that it's pointed at her.

I hold my hand out- "Aluan, no!" A gunshot sounds, and a sudden hole appears, right in the center of Aluan's back. She crumples to the ground. I yell and run to her, but freeze when I hear a familiar fit of laughter. "See, Yakima, I told you that we'd get her, now she's dead, and she won't squeal-what in the f***!" I turn to the man, who has just noticed me. He takes a few steps back, holding the gun to his chest, and quickly fumbles it and aims it at me. The man is Scar. He's the one who killed Aluan's parents… I feel an enormous rage build in my head, giving me a headache. He injured… Aluan… He must pay. I suddenly jerk my hand behind me as I feel a small sting on my own back. Oh, Aluan…

"But… I thought we killed you!" Yakima yells, shivering behind Scar, but starts laughing as he smiles. "Don't worry, Yakima, we can just make sure he dies this time." He waves the gun at me. I don't care anymore. He's… killed… Aluan… while I just… stood there… and watched… A few yells of surprise come from the town, and I spot a woman behind the trees, spying on us. My rage makes me ignore her presence. Instead, I race to Scar, intent on my revenge.

Scar points the gun at me, and shoots, but it doesn't injure me instantaneously, like it did last time. Instead, I see the bullet coming in a slow speed. I feel an incredible strength come to me, so I gather it to the palm of my hand, and stop the bullet, instead flicking it backwards, into Scar's right foot. Time speeds up again as I see him fall, holding his foot in pain. Yakima attempts to flee, rushing into the trees.

_Catch her. She hurt Aluan._

I hear a voice in my head say, as I burst my ki and catch up to her in a matter of mille-seconds. It seems that my meditation practices have paid off. I grab her by the arm, and throw her into a tree, her own back bending around the trunk, I hear a sickening snap as her scream pierces the already chilled winter air.

_Finish her off. She doesn't deserve to live after what she's done to Aluan!_

I rush to Yakima, and see that she isn't moving. I hold her up by the throat, and, without even thinking it over, I punch her face, seeing her head reel around in an un-natural angle. I drop her to the ground, and rush to Scar's writhing form. I hold him up-

"Katana…" I hear a small voice say. I drop Scar. She's alive! Aluan is alive! I push my ki down, and race to Aluan's un-moving body. I see a deep hole in her back, and can tell that she is paralyzed. I hold her up in my arms, and she screams as I do so. I lean over her as the dark clouds across the sky break, and rain begins to fall onto the ground, not thick, but not thin rain either. It would've been like the day that we both ran through the forests, kicking up the water in stray puddles, playing in the mud, her sweet, smiling, face…

_**(If you want to expirience the emotion of this part of the chapter, start playing Rain by Breaking Benjamin at this part. I don't own the song, which is sad, but I'm glad I could find a use for it :'( You guys don't have a clue how many sad songs I had to listen to to get into the mood to type this down; shame on ju!**__**)**_

_{Take a photograph,_

_It'll be the last_

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here}_

"Ka-katana… dad…" She says, and I feel my heart lurch. "You, called me dad…" I say. Her eyes widen at her mistaken outburst. "Oh, I didn't mean…" I hold her closer as her life ki begins to fade. "It's ok… I would be honored… to be your father."

_{I don't have a past_

_I just have a chance_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say}_

I hear a few pounds of footsteps on the ground, but Aluan doesn't seem to notice, she only stares into my eyes. "Dad, it h-hurts…" She says, and I feel tears begin to roll down my face. She can't leave me, not like this. "It's ok, Aluan, don't speak, save your energy."

_{Rain, rain, go away, come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun}_

She shakes her head, and slowly, painfully, grasps my hand. I hold it to my cheek, savoring the warmth. I can't feel myself breathe, time seems to come to a stand-still. Not like those other times, this time me and Aluan are trapped in the illusion. Aluan goes into a coughing bout.

_{Is it you I want or just a notion_

_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?}_

"Katan…a… I need you to… promise me something…" I hold her hand closer to my cheek, rubbing my face on it.

_{Safe to say from here_

_You're getting closer now_

_We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be}_

"Anything, my little Aluan…" Aluan's eyes start to cloud over, as her breaths become shallower, as the blood flows out from her wound, covering my clothing. She coughs again, causing a small trickle of scarlet to run out the corner of her mouth.

_{Rain, rain, go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun}_

"You must… promise me… that you will protect all those… who aren't bad… like Scar…" My eyes widen. What does she mean? I tighten my grip on her small hand, and let out a small groan of mourning. I can't lose her here. Aluan senses this, and smiles slightly.

_{Rain, rain, go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun}_

Aluan's skin is becoming pale, and her body is becoming cold. Her gaze still rests on me, and I hold her closer, and start weeping harder as I feel her wrap my arms around my neck one last time.

_{To lie here under you_

_Is all that I could ever do}_

I think back to when we first went to walk through the forests, during spring time, when the birds were chirping, I'd watch her as she would pluck the flowers, then ran away when she'd try to stuff them in my gi again, like she did when we first met.

_{To lie here under you is all_

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do}_

I look through her memories, and see when she was on a swing outside her home, with her parents laughing as she yelled to go higher, such fearlessness… It fades to another memory when she had her 3rd birthday, when she blew out the candles, when she got her teddy bear.

_{To lie here under you is all}_

I see her memory of when she was running through the forest crying, and came upon me.

_**Happiest day of my life…**_

Her small voice echoes in my head.

_{Rain, rain, go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun}_

"Dad, do you promise… to guard them? Like…" She coughs, and I feel her tears running down my back, warmer than the rain that surrounds us. "…Like you did me?"

_{Rain, rain, go away_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun}_

I feel her breathe catch, as her small grip on the world is loosening as I feel her small hands begin to loosen themselves on my neck. I hold her closer.

_{All the world is waiting for the sun}_

"I promise."

_{All the world is waiting for the sun}_

Her hand goes limp against my face, and she sighs out, this breath being her last. My heart seems to rip in two as I feel a cold, hard pang in my chest. I double over in pain, and hold Aluan close, nuzzling my face into her hair, tears running down my face, unable to take in the horrible truth.

"There they are! Get em!" I hear a voice yell out, and keep Aluan's body in my grasp. "Put her down, green man!" A man walks up with a gun, aiming it at my feet. I stand and turn to him, ready to fight again to defend Aluan's body, when the woman who hid behind the tree earlier jumps in the way.

"Hold on, this man saved Aluan! But she died before he could get her to a hospital…" She rushes to me, and I flinch at her sudden approach. "How… do you know… Aluan?" I ask, and she smiles weakly at me.

"I knew her parents before they were murdered. The case to find the culprits began 4 months after we figured out that her parents were..."

"Well, you found them. Those two, there, are the ones." I point to Scar, and I freeze when my gaze lands on Yakima. The man with the gun runs to her side, and puts two fingers on her neck. "… She's… dead…"

I look down to Aluan's battered body, and the woman holds her arms out. "Listen, you can't keep her. I will give her a proper burial…" My breath catches, and I growl, causing her to flinch away; I look down upon Aluan's body once more, and gently set her down in the woman's arms. I turn to leave, hesistant at who the woman is, but know she is good as she cradles Aluan, and starts to cry. I close my eyes, gritting my teeth as I look down, trying in hopeless efforts to stop the rivers running down my cheeks. I burst my energy, and force myself to take to the skies.

Aluan is gone, and she's taken a part of my soul with her.

_Did you cry? Come on, I know you at least felt some sort of inner sadness for Aluan. For all the readers, thank you for being patient this week, I know that you've been looking forward to the next chapter. Hopefully people won't get angry at me for Aluan's sudden demise, but it had to be done for the story to play out correctly. This is probably the most saddening thing I've ever typed up. And that's saying something, I actually only came up with this whole thing the day I posted it, like I said before!_

_So, Katana is all alone in the world again… how will he cope? Find out next chapter, remember to READ AND REVIEW! And if you really like the story, favorite, review, the usual. I'd appreciate it._

_Feel free to pm me in case I forget to post another chapter, I'm focusing on other things as well. You never know, I could be done but just forget to get it ready to go on here!_


	4. Solitary Wanderer

_I am SO sorry, the internet at my house went out, so I couldn't get to my documents on the website. Hopefully ya'll aren't mad? Please forgive me. There was no reason for me to just ignore the fact that I hadn't updated in like, what, 2 weeks? I know that everyone gets annoyed whenever the authors and stories they follow aren't updated within a week and a half, so I'll try my best to not do that again._

_Theme song for this chapter could possibly be Even in Death by Evanescence; I DO NOT OWN IT. Enjoy :)_

_Solitary Wanderer_

"… Aluan… Why did you have to die? How could I have been so stupid… I could have stopped them, I could have gotten to the gun in time before it… Why couldn't I move!? Aluan, I'm so sorry…"

I levitate in the sky above her burial ceremony, not wearing my usual clothing, but instead wearing a long black cape that covers me from head to toe, with a hood, similar to that I wore when we went to the store… I felt tears in my eyes once again as I looked onto Aluan's open casket. She was beautiful, wearing a snow-white dress, her hair was cut straight about shoulder's length, her arms folded neatly in front of her, the ugly hole in her chest covered, as if it never happened. I almost expected for her to rise up, see me, and yell my name, but such foolish thoughts like those won't come to pass. Not anymore.

Scar has escaped the area before the police could catch him-possibly during my last moments with Aluan… I feel nothing now but a deep-rooted hatred for the man; I catch myself raising my ki whenever his name comes to mind, causing electricity to crackle around me.

I look down upon the area where a crowd once was, around 40-45 people had gathered to witness her burial. There was a man dressed in white, who gave a speech about the life she lived, how I was there at her last moments of life. Many people came to the stand and spoke things about her, but I was too distraught to listen in.

Why couldn't I have stopped Scar… It's all my fault that she died, it's my fault that her parents died, if I hadn't have thought that those humans owned the house, I wouldn't have killed Aluan's parents… And she would be happy, with them in her own house. She wouldn't have had to deal with living like an animal in a cave for a year.

I let my ki diminish, and I land in front of her grave. I get down to my knees, and weep once again, I can't control it, but I don't stop the flow of warmth running down my face. Instead I welcome it, wanting to get rid of this pain as fast as possible. Aluan was the only person I've known who understood what it was like to be alone, and now she's gone.

Pounding my fists on the ground, I let the tears fall onto her grave stone, and squeeze my eyes shut; I kneel there for what seems eternity. Finally I gather up enough strength to open my eyes once more. I can't stay here… Aluan wouldn't want this, not for me to grieve over her. She would want for me to move on. Her final wish was… to protect others as I did her… but how? Pushing myself up, I roll back onto my knees as I put up an effort to gather up my emotions.

Upon her alter is the picture I had left at Aluan's house for her parents. I raise my hand, bringing it forward to the picture. I run it along Aluan's face, and a moan of mourning escapes me, echoing across the empty graveyard. There are stones beside hers, her parents. I kneel beside them. I can stay a bit longer.

Getting to my knees, I hold out my hand to the front of Aluan's grave. I imagine her bear, her special stuffed animal, and it appears in my hand. Careful not to rip it to shreds with my claws, I gently set it on the ground in front of her gravestone.

"… Aluan…" I say; it's even harder now to speak, and I feel like I did back when I first met her, unable to even pronounce a simple 'yes' correctly. It's been so long since then, but I feel like a year has gone by in only a day. "Aluan, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't of hesitated, then… you might… still be alive today." I begin, swallowing down a lump that has risen in my throat. "And you would be here, at my side still, happy and alive." I say, and look to the sky. I remember back when we went fishing for the first time, only a few days before she… I clutch my gi on the area where my heart aches.

I remember…

* * *

"Katana? Are you awake yet?" Her small voice echoes pleasingly in my ears, sounding more beautiful than the calmest waterfall. I push myself up, and she smiles cutely at me, gazing at my head. "Why do you wear that hat, Katana?" She asks, pointing to my turban.

"I wear it because my head gets cold, and I don't grow hair like you do, Aluan." I say matter-a-factly, and she crawls into my lap, leaning against my chest, facing the outside, her hair gleaming in the early sunrays. What does hair feel like… I shake my head at the weird thought, but it keeps resurfacing. I curiously hold my hand up; Aluan shrinks away, but turns around. "You want to feel my hair?" She asks, and I blush as I nod. She sits closer to me, and turns around, giving a submission to my request. I hold my hand out again, and place it gently on the top of her head.

Aluan flinches a little, but doesn't move from her spot. I run my hands through the strands of hair running down her back, and she giggles and wriggles around as I accidentally run my claws lightly against her back. I smile, and take my hand away. She turns around. "You're so weird, Katana." She says, and my face turns warm.

"Can we go get something to eat? We're out of berries again." Aluan says, and I get to my feet as she shuffles closer to the edge, looking over the rock face. Her stomach growls. "Oooo, lets catch some fish, Katana!" She says, and I cock my head the slightest angle to the side. "You eat fish?" I ask, and she smiles, nodding intently.

"I used to eat fish all the time with my mom and dad. They taught me how to catch them!" She rubs her stomach. "They're very tasty!" I walk to her side, pick her up like a newborn child, and take off. "We need to go to a running river, not the pool. The pool won't have big fish." Aluan says, and I nod, heading in the nearby river's general direction.

When we near the ground, she hops out my arms and smiles up to me, grabbing at my hand and pulling me to the water's edge in a matter of seconds. "Come on, let's go!" Aluan rubs her belly again, exclaiming, "Yummy fish! Come to me!" She stretches her arms out, and I look to the river, expecting a miracle to happen.

Aluan turns to me and stands there. I blink and stare back. The area is silent. Aluan places her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you going?"

I flinch. "M-me?" I look down to her clearly annoyed expression, and blink once more at her in confusion.

"Yea, you! Come on, then, I'll show you how to catch a fish without supplies." Aluan says, and I follow her to the edge of the river, the water running at a slow pace. It seems safe enough- "Well, get ready to swim again, Katana!" Aluan says as she takes her jacket and shoes off. Luckily its not that cold outside, the humidity is still keeping us warm from the most recent storm. Odd, it isn't normal for it to rain in the winter, but I'm not complaining, it feels nice.

I'm yanked in a downwards manner to the ground, and land on my back as Aluan suddenly yanks on my cape. "Come on, lets go!" She says while taking my hat off. I slip off my cape, and start folding it neatly when Aluan splashes me with water. "Come on already, I'm hungies!" … She's pretty impatient...

It doesn't matter now to fold my cape, it's now soggy and starting to smell. I'll just create a new one later, I think. Pretty easy design. I make my way to the water's edge, the stones underneath smooth and cool. "Ok, now what?" I ask, and Aluan smiles at me, and dives under. But before she can swim away, I grab her by the collar of her shirt and hold her to my face. "We're not here to swim, Aluan. We're here to 'catch fish', like you told me earlier."

She smiles again, and suddenly swings loose, landing in the water below on her feet. Good sense of balance. "Ok, the first thing that you have to do in order to catch a fish is to… look for bubbles and shadows in the water. They're a dead giveaway." She points to a bubbling spot about 5 feet away from us, and leans toward the surface of the water.

"Secondly, you try to make as little amount of vibrations as possible when making your way to the fish. It lets them think that the current is changing, so they will start to make they're way towards you. Don't panic."

The fish indeed makes its way towards Aluan, and she crouches down even farther in an effort to not be sensed.

(If this isn't the way to catch a fish, oh well. Just think the fish here are stupid.)

* * *

Looking to the sky, I see that the clouds from days ago at her... death... haven't moved. They still look exactly the same, as if they haven't even decided to move an inch. Repressing the urge to shiver, I bring my cape closer around my front, trying to wrap myself in it, the rain drenching through my clothing.

... Aluan would've whined about the rain by now, wanting for me to start a fire in an effort to warm up... I go into a lotus position. I promised her that I would be by her side for as long as she needed me.

* * *

I'm expecting a whole splash scene as Aluan slowly makes her way closer. She smiles, swaying side to side slowly, along with the current. She suddenly jabs into the water, and pulls up the fish, about the length of her elbow to wrist. She holds it up with pride, and squeals when it starts to whip around in her grasp.

The fish escapes her hands, and lands a hit to her stomach, causing Aluan to fall back into the water, leaving the fish in mid-air, flapping around before it finally makes its descent back into the river. I make an effort not to smirk, but it turns into a watery smile as Aluan lifts her head up from the water, her hair plastered to her face in such a way that causes me to burst out laughing. "Ha, Aluan-" I can't keep myself from chuckling in such a fast-paced manner that it's retarded; "You look like a-ow!" I feel a dull pain on my foot as she stomps down.

I reach for my foot, bringing it upwards, jumping around as it throbs in pain. I slip on the moss-covered rocks beneath and slide backwards into the water, leaving an embarrassed Aluan above looking down upon me with a victorious smirk. I smile, and reach out, catching her hand gently, dragging her down to my eye level as I break to the surface. She laughs as she splashes me in an effort to get away.

* * *

Sighing, I levitate into the air. Looking down upon her grave one last time, I let a few words escape me. "Aluan, I will never forget you. You were my first friend, and I know that you may not be the last. But know this-" I raise my hand over her grave, and think of her favorite flowers: the rarest purple roses, with lime green swirls. They appear on her gravestone, laced around the perimeter of her site. "Know, that you were always the one who showed me what friendship was." I lower my hand, and turn away. "Sleep well, daughter."

I blast into the distance; I will never forget how she looked when I caught the fish for her... the first one, that is...

* * *

Aluan jerks backwards, and gets to her feet, staring me down. "Hey! Don't do that, Katana!"

"You stomped on my foot, what was I supposed to do?!"

"Stop and NOT try to pull me into the water along with you!" She says with a frown, but I smile despite it. Eventually her lips wiggle into a watery smile as she jumps onto me, lacing her arms as far around my chest as they can go. It takes me by surprise, causing me to flinch, but return the gesture anyways. "Hey, Katana?"

"Yes?"

"I still want my fish."

"… ok."

I get to my feet and set her down in the water beside me, suddenly noticing a movement in the water. It's the only fish within the area, so I can't let it get away. Getting into a horse-riding stance, I lower myself so my shadow doesn't fall upon it, giving away my location. I follow Aluan's instruction and move along with the current, but the fish suddenly turns away. It noticed me! I quickly jab at it, and catch it by the tail, hauling it from the water.

Holding it up with pride, I expect an incredibly big fish, but instead turns out to be only about 2 ft long. It doesn't matter, I guess, because Aluan is cheering and grabbing at the fish from where she's sitting. I get lost in her smile, and suddenly she points to my hand. The fish is jerking in my grasp, refusing to give up. Holding it with two hands doesn't help at all, it only whips its tail around and smacks me in the face.

"Gack!" I fall backwards into the water, and water runs over my face, going into my nose; water running down my throat as I let out a silent, bubble-filled yell. I'm still floundering around when a small hand grasps mine, and I stop struggling as I see Aluan's figure standing over me. "You know you can stand, right?" I hear her say, and realize that my ears are above water.

I feel an intense burning sensation on my ears.

Special POV: Aluan! (I know I broke the one pov rule, but this is a special occasion, you know?)

I watch as Katana's ears turn pink, and fail at my attempt to hold back laughter. "Bwah haha! Katana, I knew that you were strong, but I didn't know that you could be beaten by a mere fish!" I point at him as his ears and face turn purple, a more extreme tone of embarressment. "Ha ha, and what's more, that fish wasn't," I struggle to talk in between fits of giggles, "even, ha, 3 feet long!" I fall back into the water and hold my sides as Katana sits up, crosses his arms, and lowers his head, his blush not fading as he frowns down on me.

After a few minutes of losing control, I look up and see that Katana hadn't moved, nor has his blush faded, either. But boy does he look mad... I sit up next to him, putting my hands on his left thigh. "Hey, what's wrong, Katana?" He doesn't look at me, he only stares ahead.

"... That wasn't funny." A watery smile comes to my lips again as he speaks the words aloud. How could it not be?! Katana stands up, his back to me, and I giggle quietly to myself, but quickly straighten out as he turns to me, his arms still crossed. "Let's just get you that fish, ok?" He says, and holds his hand out and above the water. I see another fish come by and am about to point it out to Katana, but he seems to notice before me and holds a finger up to his lips, signaling me to stay silent.

I look to where he's staring and gasp as the water around the fish moves into mid-air, and lands on the earth beside me, flopping around, trying to get away once more, but before it can, Katana blasts it's head through with lasers that came from his eyes, causing me to jump backwards.

"How did you do that?!" I ask, and he shrugs. "I felt my eyes, get warmer, so I let the energy out."

... Now that's weird. But at least the fish isn't hurting anymore. Now its laying on the ground, fully cooked. "Aw, you burnt it Katana!" I say as I walk up to it. Picking it up by the tail, I quickly walk to a flat-surfaced rock and drop it down, so the left side of it is facing the sky. I look back down at the fish. Scraping off the scales with a sharper rock, I swipe the pile away from me and sit down once again, legs spread outwards as I hold the fish up.

Well, it's now or never... I think. Hopefully I won't get sick from this thing. I should eat it, after all, Katana went through so much trouble with the first one... "Heh heh..." I accidentally laugh aloud, and Katana shoots me a look. I quickly straighten out my face.

"What are you laughing about now, Aluan?"

"Oh! I, um... fish... uh..." I quickly take a bite not wanting to answer his question, and a barrage of flavor attacks my tounge. "Wow!" I say, savoring each chew of the bite. "This is delicious, I didn't know you could catch food, cook it and put on a show!" I say, and regret it as soon as I say it as I see Katana shoot me another look, but this time it fades to a smile, showing his fangs. It used to creep me out, but now I see that Katana isn't at all scary.. he's just... alone. When I finish the fish, I feel my eyelids grow heavy, and let out a yawn. Katana notices and walks over.

"Are you ready to go back to the cave now, Aluan?" Aw, I don't wanna go back just yet.

"Awww... Can't we stay a bit longer?"

"Why? What's the reason?" He crosses his arms and a frown threatens to appear on his eye ridges. "You messed up my cape, and got my gi wet."

I shuffle my feet thinking up of an excuse, and I feel my eyes light up as one comes to mind. "Can we stay to see the sunset?" I say, and, as if on cue, Katana turns to see the sun's beautiful rays starting to dim as it sinks past the horizon. "... Alright, Aluan. I can't stay mad at you. We'll stay."

As he picks me up, I ask, "Can we go a bit closer? I can't really see the sun from this angle." I say, and he nods, holding me closer, and levitating into the air. I think he's going to stop when he suddenly shoots across the sky, and before I know it, we're back at our pool, where I taught him how to swim... We levitate over the water, getting the best view out from under the trees. Looking up, I let out a gasp. "This is... beautiful..." I say. Of course, I've seen many sunsets, but this one seems to be the most important and most beautiful of them all.

Looking up at Katana's face, he looks down upon me with a caring smile that sculpts his face in the gentlest of ways, his face lit up by the setting sun, allowing me to also see the dust particles moving around us as a sparkling dust. I quickly look down hoping that he didn't see the blush that's appeared on my cheeks. I breathe slowly until they cool down.

"Aluan? Are you still sad? About your parents, I mean?" Katana suddenly asks, causing me to jerk my head his direction in a quick manner. Why would he ask that? He must still be curious about something. He always asks if I'm ok; lately I've found myself quite annoyed by his questions of my condition, but I could care less by now. Oh god, I'm starting to sound like him now! I know I'm only 5 years old, but I've had a good language teacher, so I sound so much more mature than a normal kid off the streets would sound, although I need some work. I shake my head to clear it.

Ever since my parents have died, a piece of me has been missing for a long time. But Katana has been like a... dad... to me... ever since then. Not really a friend... more like a parent... but also a guardian from heaven, like my mom told me. Slowly that hole has been filled by his care, making me whole again...

"Uh, Aluan? Are you ok?" His voice snaps me from my thoughts, and I clutch the front of his gi as a response. "Oh, yea, I'm alright." I look up to him again, and see that the view of his face from earlier hasn't changed at all. I keep myself from blushing once more, and answer, "Katana, I have a confession to make." Katana's face changes to that of worry and he holds me tighter. "What is it?"

"Listen. I know my parents are dead... but they're not all gone." He looks down at me with a questioning look. "There still is a piece of them left on this world." I hold my hand up gingerly, and point it at his heart, pushing lightly against his gi. He jumps a little, but doesn't let me go as he smiles down at me once again.

I yawn, and the sun sets behind the horizon, making the shadows expand to cover all that we see, except for a glimmer of light casting down on us. I wrap my arms around his neck and fall asleep; I hear Katana whisper silently, "Come on, let's go home."

(Back to Katana POV)

The shadows of night are not as frightening as the used to be, not anymore. I look outside to the darkness, no longer afraid. I know that as long as I'm with Aluan, I will won't be frightened by something so trivial ever again. Looking back, I see Aluan is still at the back of the cave, sitting with her back to it, 'drawing a picture', as she called it. When I tried to figure out what she was drawing a while earlier, she shoed me away with a few gestures.

I'm about to fall asleep levitating at my usual spot at the entrance, when I hear a little pitter-patter of a pair of feet arrive to my side, and feel Aluan's tug on my cape. Grinning warmly down to her, I see that she has something behind her back. "Katana, I made something for you!" She says, shuffling her feet nervously beneath her. I cock my head to the side, which earns a smile from her. "What is it?" I ask gingerly, and she slowly brings her hands out from behind her, holding up a paper with bursts of color across the page.

I find myself with my left hand over my heart, the other holding the paper as a gentle warm wave passes through my chest. I lower my hand, and Aluan jumps up to my chest, me catching her with ease and holding her close. I breathe in deeply as she buries her face into my gi.

"Promise not to lose it?"

* * *

I reach into the pocket of my gi, pulling out a picture of me and Aluan in front of the water, me levitating, and her sitting on my lap, her arms wrapped around my neck, sleeping soundly, as if in a daydream. We are above the water, our reflections smiling back at us.

"... Promise."


	5. Letters To Soulmates

_Sorry that this chapter may be shorter than the other ones, I'm trying to get the newest chapter done as soon as possible, I'm just trying to drive through a writer's block right now, so I made this to tide you over. Any song titles in here I do not own. It merely is the name and/or theme song for the small part._

Letters To Soulmates

Aluan, Always Remember

A-always smiling in the darkest of times

L-Loving to all, even a demon

U-Under the prtection of a guardian

A-A last hope for a tainted soul

N-Naming me for who I was, and no longer am

I love you, Aluan.

- Katana

Lost In Paradise

Katana, I will always remember.

Looking down upon you fills me with grief, knowing that I won't be able to be with you any longer is the most painful thing that I will ever feel, not the death. I always laugh whenever I think about you drying my tears within the first few days of finding me. I will always cry when I awaken from slumber without you by my side. Even though I have found my parents, it still doesn't fill the empty spot in my heart, specially made for you. I will continue to be empty until we meet again.

Katana, I will always remember.

- Aluan

Katana, Never Forget

K-Keep our memories dear

A-Angelic, my soul keeper

T-Together we remain standing against the world

A-Anew, we shall be when we join again

N-Never forget that you belong to me

A-And even death can't keep us apart

I love you too, Katana.

-Aluan

Beyond The Grave

Aluan, I will never forget.

Never regretting any moment with you, I dedicate each blessed day to you; even the stormy ones were good in your eyes. Each day I start with awakening wearing a mask of pain, and end it with hope for the future. Knowing that you aren't in pain any longer is what feeds me, and cleanses my soul each day that I am without you. I patiently await the day of our rejoicing when we meet again, and when you're in my arms once more.

Aluan, I will never forget.

- Katana

_... I hope that wasn't too depressing for you, but I have a request. When you can, if any of you know the animated show called "Black Butler" which I don't own; my friend has made a story about it, and I would really like the help if you would read it. The title is "The Demon's Apprentice", and I think it is by Mad-Hatter-son. Thank you for aknowledging this message, and see you soon!_

_- WolfstarXPiccolo_


	6. Scar's Demise

_Well, thanks for waiting; if I take a while longer to post the chapter after this it's because I need some time to brainstorm. Ha ha, you thought that I went back on my weekly promise again, didn't you?! I know you did, but anyways, here it is! I won't let this story die just yet... mwuahahaha..._

Scar's Demise

I've been flying for over 5 hours, and I feel my energy running low. I must rest; I spot a river below, its currents slow and pulling; the sound of the water is lulling me to sleep. I could stop there and rest, I suppose. I let myself drop slowly to the ground, and catch myself desperately trying to keep my eyes open. This is my fifth day being alone without Aluan.

Lately I've found myself losing control whenever Scar's name would come to mind, there have been many episodes where I would catch myself staring into the towns with loathing; sometimes I'd be as close as to even go back and forth from Aluan's house and our cave searching for her, but never finding her. I think that I may be going insane, and with each passing moment, I'm losing control of myself.

Leaning against a boulder, I look upwards to the stars.

"I promise that I will find a way to fulfill your last wish, Aluan, just give me some time to think of a way…" I say, "... and let's just hope that I keep my sanity in the process." I drift into slumber.

* * *

I awaken to the sun's rays gleaming on my face, causing me to wrinkle my nose in annoyance as I gaze upwards, covering my vision with my arm above me trying to squint through the leaves. My neck stings as I look to the left.

"Great, a neck cramp."

As my vision recovers, I look to the skies. "Well, Aluan, how do I fulfill your wishes, hm?" A soft gust of wind blows my cape into my face; I push it away. "Alright, alright! Don't worry about it, I will get it done, one way or another." But… where to begin? I walk through the forest, observing the scenery. I need to get something to drink, and soon.

I scent water and make my way to it, finding another river with sand at its banks instead of pebbles. This is going to be a long day… I think as I lean down and throw water on my face. I'm about to bathe when a sudden scream echoes through the trees. I break out into a run to the direction it's coming from.

"Help me!" I hear someone say, voice high. Female, I think to myself, and begin to run faster. "Keep it moving, or else I pull the trigger." I hear a masculine tone rupture my thoughts. That voice… it's haunted me for the past year. I shake away the urge to let my knees lock up.

Scar.

"NO! Please, don't hurt me!" I hear the female say again, and she starts to cry. "Turn over." Scar says, and he suddenly hits her, letting a loud thump echo as she seems to be thrown to the ground. I look through the trees; where could they be!? Another scream rings in my ears, this one morphing into Aluan's voice.

"Help me, please! Someone, anyone!"

"There's no one here, girl, to hear your screams."

"No, please, don't, I'll do whatever you want!" The woman says, and Scar replies: "I know." He walks sadistically towards her; I can't take it anymore as I leap into the air mid-run. There! I tackle Scar to the ground, baring my fangs in the process. Scar yells out, and tries to push me off, but his strength is pathetic. "How dare you…!" I say to him, and his eyes widen in fear. "How dare you choose to continue hurting the innocent!?" I ask him, more like an accusation than a question. He tries to pry his wrist from my grasp, but I only tighten the grip, causing a few cracks to echo through the forest trees.

He screams in pain and begs for me to release him, but I don't have any mercy with me at the time to give. "Please, let me go, I won't do it again!" Scar says; I can smell the fear waving off of him in waves, each one getting bigger with each passing second. I smirk at his incompetence.

"I gave you a chance, and it was even after you killed…" I lose myself for a second as a vision of Aluan's bloody body in my arms flashes before my eyes. I shake my head to clear it. "After you killed Aluan!" I hold up Scar, and the woman screams in fear behind me.

I turn my head, and see a young woman, red hair cascading over her shoulders. The woman only looks about 8 to 9 years older than Aluan. She shakes her head quickly and backs away, crawling backwards, not daring to get to her hands and knees. As she backs away, I notice a trickle of blood oozing over her stomach, and a few cuts and bruises on her face and neck. Turning back to Scar, I feel a growl rise in my throat.

_**A sick idea has come to the surface I see…**_

"This time, I won't let you escape the inevitable." I say, and spear him in the gut with all I've got, causing my clawed hand to go right into his stomach; as I retreat it I find that it is drenched in scarlet. His yells of agony cause a high-pitched sound to split the silence in my ears, causing me to shake my head from side to side in annoyance.

_**Such pathetic humans… kill them all… just kill them all…**_

I'm shocked by the voice in my head, but I obey none the less by holding Scar up again and dragging a claw on his body from his chin to his stomach, where a gaping hole is. Scar is still shrieking, but it dies away to a few whimpers of pain as he clenches his jaw shut, his eyes glowing with a satisfying mixture of torture and fear. I feel myself enjoying his agony, and decide that I can't do this any longer.

"You won't be hurting anyone, anymore." I say, and grab Scar by the back of his shirt collar. All I see is red as I float about 150 feet into the air. Scar is looking down at the Earth with fear, and looks back up to me with tears in his eyes.

"Please, please don't do this…" He says to me, his voice not even loud enough to be a whisper. Another voice echoes in my head…

_**Do it. He doesn't deserve to live. He needs to die… can't you see? He only wants to use your sympathy as a weakness…**_

I shake my head. 'But that's not right, it's wrong and cruel…' I think.

_**He doesn't care… he's killed Aluan… he doesn't deserve your mercy...**_

The voice surrounds me, the pain in my head not ceasing. I can't take it anymore. Multiple voices talk in my head all at once, and they're not stopping. Not being able to deal with it anymore, I hold my head in my hands, only realizing to my own horror that I've dropped Scar, who is now falling to the Earth, trying desperately to grab me as he claws at the air.

I want to look away, but my horrified gaze is fixed on Scar's falling figure. I snap back to reality as I gather energy, sky-diving to save him. "Help me!" I hear Scar shriek, and I gain momentum, having to close my eyes from the wind. "Nooo!" I hear a gut-wrenching thud as his body hits the ground, his head hanging to the side as his back arches from the force. I stop myself just before I follow his fate about 5 feet away. I was within grasping him…

_**So why didn't you?**_

The voice cackles in my mind as I look over Scar's body, bones jutting out in multiple areas, his body surrounded by an exploding blood stain shape, and it continues to grow. I bring my hands to my face, and see that his blood has stained them.

Why did I do it? Why couldn't I have just killed him fast and gotten it over with… Aluan's voice echoes in my head from when we went hunting for the first time. She'd said to always show mercy to your prey-prey… but he wasn't… I'm so confused…

At least no one saw that-oh wait. No, one person has seen it. I feel my knees lock up involuntarily as I slowly and painfully swivel around, only to see that the woman from earlier is still lying on the ground, facing me, her arms covering her face. I can't think up of any words to say. "I… listen, please…" I take a few steps towards her. She shrieks and starts backing away from me frantically. I try to reason with her again. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you." I speak calmly; thank goodness that I haven't forgotten how to talk. She doesn't quite have the stability to run; instead she is stopped by a tree trunk, halting her efforts to get away.

"Th-the-then why did you k-k-kill him?!" She can't even talk right, she's so scared.

**_Why care why you killed him, you just felt like it, didn't you?_**

I feel another growl rise in my throat as I think of Scar. "What does it matter to you!? You don't know me!" I yell at the voice, and I notice that I've unknowingly yelled at the woman, and she shuts her mouth immediately. I flick my gaze down; what am I saying… "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" I look to where she is, or, more like where she was, now she's gone.

I look around for her, but she doesn't turn up. I only hope for her to be able to survive in the wilderness, I think as I walk back to Scar's body, kneeling down to him. How could I have been so easily deterred… by a fake conscience no less…

Scar's already smelling carcass is starting to stink up the area around me, luring buzzards up above. I turn back to Scar. "You, you are to blame for all of my pain. And now you've paid the ultimate price." I say as the storm clouds above start to swirl. They still haven't moved from where they were days ago. Only on certain days would a few leaks of sunlight shine through, but only for minutes at a time. It seems that the world is still mourning over its one purest soul.

_**Take care of him for good.**_

"Why don't I give you the royal treatment, for the trouble you've caused, hm?" I raise a hand out to him, gathering energy in my palm, causing it to heat up the air around us, burning plants and trees surrounding the area as my attack grows stronger. When I feel it the aura reach its peak, I stretch my hand, releasing it.

"THIS IS FOR ALUAN YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD!"

Surging energy coursing through my veins, I use it all on Scar's battered body, covering the whole forest in a luminary glow. As the light fades, Scar is gone, and all but earth is in his place. I gather up saliva in my mouth, and spit on the dirt where he once laid. "Good riddance, child killer." I say, and take my leave, walking into the burnt trees, some of them destroyed, bits and pieces of them laying around the field.

I don't feel bad for Scar, what worries me though, is that I thought that there were no limits to what I could've done to him. At least his burden is lifted from my thoughts and guilty conscience. Now, back to the newest issue at hand. The woman.

I run into the forest as I feel out her ki, weakening with each moment. "Gah, where is she?!" I ask aloud, scanning the nearby forest.

"He… hello?"

I freeze at the sound.

I slowly and painfully swivel around, and feel my knees lock up as I see that she's in pain, leaning against a tree, bleeding out heavily. With each breath that she takes, she grunts in agony. I immediately run to her side, and get to my knees. The female coughs, and a small amount of blood lands on the earth beside me. Why is she bleeding…?

She seems to notice me, and tries to push herself to her feet, but I lay my hands on her shoulders lightly; she looks into my eyes in a panic, and slowly looks down to her chest where her left hand are covering her. As I follow with my own gaze, it lands where her left hand is covering her chest. She lets her hand fall.

My eyes widen in horror as I register a piece of splintered tree trunk in her abdomen.

What have I done… "I… I…" I'm unable to talk, unable to even make an understandable sound. Feeling a soft touch on my arm, I look back up to the woman, who is now gurgling on her own blood, still staring at me in fear. Her head hangs to the side, and her eyes gain a faraway look in them.

The whole forest seems to go silent. I get to my feet. Letting my gaze go downwards, I squeeze my eyes shut.

_**See what you've done…?**_

What have I done…

_**No one will love you anymore... they think you're a monster…**_

I killed this woman… without even trying…

_**Nobody cares about you… not even your parents…**_

As the storm breaks, lightning cracks overhead.

_**So why should you?**_

I flick my eyes open, and let a wicked smile grace my lips.

And I don't give a d*** anymore.

_Kind of creepy, how I let this play out. I think Katana's finally snapped, how about you? I could've went many ways with this chapter, but I've chosen to do this; I know that this one is a little shaky, the writer's block is a problem… heh heh… but I think I got through it alright. And sorry that this chapter is so short, it's just that... I've been losing my inspiration lately with what's been going on in school; after all, I'm only human, right?_

_Oh, and if you would please take the time to read this other story called Dragon's Fire, I'd appreciate it, it's by a new author; if we could give him a few reviews it could give him some ideas as to what to do next time :3_


	7. Demon's Torment

_I hope this doesn't confuse you; let me explain. If you're already a crazy person, you understand, and I love you X3_

_What I'm going along is a personality disorder, or something along the line as well as this: Katana is now going through this faze where, if you've gone through the loss of a majorly loved one in your family, you possibly understand. But Aluan was the only one in Katana's life, and she's gone. It's enough to make anyone go insane, am I right?_

_I guess the theme song for this could be Surrender by Evanescence, which, by the way, I don't own! :D_

_(The song is perfect for this chapter, except for the lovey-dovey parts… if you want to know the full reason for the song choice, read the author's note at the end if you have the patience and your awesome.)_

Demon's Torment

I stand at the woman's body, her soul long gone from this world. Looking down to my hands, I still see her blood, the scent is so enticing… I push down the urge to lick them clean.

_**If nobody cares about you after Aluan's gone, why should you?**_

That is true… no one has truly cared. People are right to fear me, loath me, run from me, and scream for my death. But who should blame them? I am, after all, a demon. I feel my expression relax as I think back to Aluan.

'But… Aluan cared… didn't she?'

_**She's gone now, so who does?**_

'But that woman also cared-'

_**Stupid fool, she cared about Aluan, not you. She wanted to take her away from you…Aluan was afraid of you, she never liked you, or what you did for her!**_

Maybe the voice is right… maybe Aluan never really liked me in the first place. I don't know what to believe anymore…

_Katana! That's not true and you know it!_

I flinch as I hear Aluan's voice in my head. My eyes widen as I get a flashback.

* * *

Aluan is walking by my side as we stroll through the woods searching for food, when we accidentally come upon a small campsite. We're about to pass it up when I spot a woman slip and fall to the ground, dropping a wood bundle that she was carrying.

Me, with my accursed helpful nature, decide to walk over to her and bend over, proceeding to help her up. She sees my shadow and reaches for me while gathering her firewood, grabs hold, and as she gets to her feet, sees my face. "Thanks honey-"

I can't help but smile, accidentally showing my oversized fangs in the process. "AAAAAGH!" She faints to the ground.

I turn to Aluan, who shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes. "I don't know why they think that you're a monster, Katana, because you really aren't-" She's cut off as a rock hits the side of my head, leaving a bruise. I turn to the offender, and see a small teenager frowning at me, trying hard to mask the fear.

"Get away from my mom, you green bean freak!"

"Stop hurting my friend, you meanie!"

Aluan jumps in front of me and holds her arms out in an effort to protect me. "You stupid girl, that _thing_ behind you is a monster! Get out of the way!" The boy yells back angrily, and Aluan doesn't budge.

"He's not a monster! He's my bestest friend in the whole world,"

She turns back to me wearing a smile.

"And I mean that."

* * *

'That's not true-!'

Snapping back to reality, I look again down to the woman, who is slumping against the tree, dead. What have I done… I back away from her, the pit of my abdomen seeming to twist in knots.

"What have I done to her… I didn't mean to…" I never meant to kill her, I thought that she was far enough from me during the blast.

_**But you did, didn't you?**_

'It was an accident!'

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I yell out to the storming skies, and run away from the body, rain splattering against my face, soaking into my clothing, weighing it down. I'm already drained from my energy attack on Scar, so I feel myself slowing down, but I don't stop. I must get as far away from the scarred earth as possible.

_**Don't try to escape what you've done, Katana. Just give in, there is no escape from the evil within your soul...**_

Racing into the trees, I get smacked by branches as they block my path, am tripped by rocks and scraped by thorned vines as they seem to leap out. It's time to end this torment once and for all, before I go insane. I will get rid of it, even if it... even if... even if it kills me.

"I said to SHUT UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs, but the storm only swirls even more violently. "I've had enough of you!" Gathering all of my energy, I expel it from my body in an attempt to get rid of the voice from my head. The area flashes white with the aura. As it fades, the storm swirls continuously around me, not ceasing its assault.

Energy faded, I fall towards the earth at a high speed. I try to steady myself, but I just don't have the strength. "Aluan, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for doubting you…" I say. I let a soft smile escape my lips before I am dragged into darkness.

* * *

"Katana…" I hear a small voice echo in my ears. I open my eyes to darkness. Pushing myself up, I find myself in a place that is surrounded by trees baring fruit, and bushes full of berries. A river is coursing beside me, coursing slowly past my hand as I jab at it. I get to my feet. Where am I?

"K…Katan…Katana…?"

I freeze at the sound. It can't be…

"Aluan…?" I turn around, but close my eyes, making sure that this is real and not another daydream.

"Katana? What are you doing? Why are your eyes closed?" I start to chuckle at her question. "I want to make sure that you don't disappear again, like last time."

"Last time?" She asks me, the sound of her small little footsteps coming ever so closer. "Please, don't tell me how much you miss me, or how you want me back. It only hurts me." I say to my figment, and she stops beside me. "But, Katana, I'm real."

I feel a small touch on my hand, which causes me to snap my eyes open. I look down to my side, and see… and see… "It's… it's…" I can't speak.

"Yes, it's me, Katana…" She says, her hair still in a long braid from when I saw her… alive… last… I look around, and find that the place has morphed to a field of flowers. "Where are… we Aluan…?"

Aluan stares into my eyes with a mournful look. "Katana… you're dead."

My breathing stops. I can't be… dead… but then… how could I be talking to Aluan…? Without even thinking, I fall to my knees, and hold her hands in my own, feeling tears falling from my face onto the ground below. "Katana, why are you crying?" Aluan asks, her innocent voice echoing across the fields.

A river of confessions seem to burst forth, and I don't want to stop them. "Aluan, I'm so sorry I doubted you, I never meant to do this to you!" I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her close to my broken heart. She lets out a grunt of surprise. "I should've died, not you, if it wasn't for me leaving your house when I saw it first, you never would've lost your parents!" She doesn't respond. "Please forgive me!" I moan into her shoulder, and she merely pushes me away softly.

"Katana, it's ok, you didn't know… if that didn't happen, I would've never found you in the first place." She puts a hand under my chin, and pushes my face upwards. How can she be so forgiving, to a monster… I think. I killed… without even… thinking or trying… I blink hard, squeezing tears out. Aluan wipes my tears away, and pulls me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck like she used to.

I want this moment to last forever… but not even heaven seems to be perfect for me.

"Katana, you have to be strong. Not strong just for you, be strong for me, the both of us." Aluan states while burying her face into my gi. Suddenly she seems to be pulled away from me by a force, ripping our hug apart. I look to her in shock as her body starts to flicker, becoming transparent with each second.

"Now, listen to me Katana, you must save the world!" Aluan yells at me, falling to the ground in pain. I try to get to my knees to help her, but I can't move! "Aluan!" She starts being pulled away by… no… no… The whole sky goes dark, not a single speck of sunlight appears, except for on me and Aluan. A faint silhouette shows itself from the shadows behind Aluan.

"NOOO!"

"_**Remember me, Katana?"**_

My eyes widen in horror as a creature starts revealing itself from the shadows behind Aluan, and steps into the light. It's... it can't be… blood-red eyes glow from the darkness.

"_**Like I said before, Katana… you can't escape me…"**_

Another, more evil, me steps out from the darkness, wearing a purple gi, no turban, but has claws sharper, longer than mine, with a more wickedly curved nose. It grabs Aluan by the shoulders, piercing her skin with its claws, causing her to yell out in pain. She turns around, but doesn't seem to be able to see the other me, she only screams at the shadows.

"_**You can't escape yourself."**_

"Katana!" Aluan screams out to be, holding out her hand. "There is an evil approaching! A great evil that only you can stop!" I try to get to my feet again, only to look down to see that I'm bound to the ground by vines made of shadow. "NO! ALUAN I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" I yell out, and find the strength to break through the shackles; I race towards her with all the speed I've got, but with each step I take, she only fades more, and is taken an even greater distance away from me.

The whole area goes dark as the evil copy of me laughs in the distance, holding Aluan close. Aluan now sees him. She looks back and forth from him to me, but still reaches towards me with every ounce of strength she has.

"_**Tsk, tsk, Katana, have you cold feet? I'm standing right here…"**_

The evil one holds Aluan close, and starts cackling madly as he continues to recede.

"Katana! Save the world! For you, for them, for us! Live!"

"Aluan, no, don't leave me yet!" I yell at her, and increase my speed as the other me raises its hand, claws pointed to Aluan's heart. Aluan turns to me with fear in her eyes.

"Katana, dad, I love you!"

* * *

"ALUAN NOOOO!" I lurch forward, and grab someone by the throat, causing them to let out a scream.

"Please, let me go, I didn't do anything, no, no!" A terrified yelp escapes them. What? As my vision clears, a small, pale young face is seen. I blink at her, my left hand is on her throat, the other in the air beside my head, poised to strike, claws outstretched.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She yells out, and I release in shock. I look down, and see that I'm covered in a blanket, sitting on a… bed… I let out a grunt of surprise and start pushing myself backwards, my head cracking against the bed-frame. I jerk my hands to my head, and rub the spot where I hit it. Look to the girl again, I see that she's back herself into a corner and is whimpering quietly, eyes scrunched shut.

I raise my hands. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to hurt you." She seems shocked by my voice, and slowly raises her gaze to me, and pushes herself to her feet, hands shaking as she points to me. "Yo-y-you talk?" She asks, voice shaking as well.

I nod in confusion. "Yes…? I can talk…?" I look around the room. "How did I get here? Who are you? Where am I?" I ask her, and give her a moment of silence to answer. She walks closer to me with caution, and motions to a small silver platter beside the bed, with a few cups of water in it, and a plate with some fruits.

"Y-y-you're at m-my hous-se. I found you in the woods, close to d-death, so I dec-cided to bring you back h-here." She says, staring at my antennae. I look around again for my turban, but it's nowhere to be seen. I try to get out of the bed, and my body screams at me in response by sending a pained message, causing me to grasp my legs as they cramp up.

"Stay here, I can help you g-get better, if you want?" The girl asks, and walks over to me without worry as I lay back down and cover myself up, when I notice what I'm wearing. Its human clothing, though humans are all shorter than me, these seem to fit…

"I had those clothes specially fitted for you… s-stranger…" The girl says, sitting at the foot of the bed next to my knees. She looks over me again, and brings her gaze back up to my face. "Please, if you're hurting, don't force yourself even more pain than you should. Stay here and let yourself heal."

I shake my head slowly again and respond; "I don't wish to overstay my welcome. I should be on my way." I try to urge my body to move, but I'm too tired, and feel my eyelids start to droop.

She gets to her feet, and is about to walk out the room, when she turns back to me. "My name is Xavia, by the way."

This is going to be a long recovery.

* * *

Deep in the darkest crevices and farthest corners of Katana's mind... something lurks.

_**You won't be able to tuck me away forever, Katana.**_

A figure walks out of the darkness.

_**And when you're down to you're weakest state...**_

The evil copy flicks out its claws, letting them glisten in a luminary light.

_**... That is when I will strike.**_

_Author's notes: RE__AD AND REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE PLEASE THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE LONGER THE CHAPTERS_

_If you're confused on the song choice, just use your imagination! Think that the voice is the singer, it'll make perfect sense! Now you see the genius that is Evanescence!_

_In the beginning of the song, Katana speaks, then the faded part is the evil part of him, you know, when it first appears. Then it becomes the voice in his head that he can't ignore, the voice saying that he can't escape. X3 (I'm so imaginative that I see visions of this stuff, I'm so awesome… or crazy. Your pick!)_

_(PS, the pause in the middle of the song is when Katana unleashes his energy during the storm and passes out…)_

_When it says "Breathe in and take my life with you; No longer myself only you; there's no escaping me my love… surrender" is when Katana and the voice are arguing in between each other; I'm pretty sure you know who is who._

_All in all, I've gone psycho insane typing this chapter while listening to the song nonstop. DON'T JUDGE MEH MY STORY SKILLS DRIVE ME INSANE IF I DON'T EXPLAIN!_

_If you get it, you're a genius and I love you! If you don't get it, listen closely to the lyrics and figure out who is who! You're not stupid, just holding back your smarts for something more important!_

_This story is now Copyrighted, all rights reserved. In other words, if you steal Aluan, Xavia, or Katana's personality or this story from me, I can sue you! But Katana isn't my character. I don't own DBZ, I only own what I'm doing to Katana in this Fanfiction of mine._


	8. Recovery

_I think I'm able to send out this chapter with little worries, I've gotten through the writer's block at a certain extent, but don't expect too much. What I like about this story of mine is that I'm able to throw anything in there as long as it ends up the same way-with Katana as guardian of Earth, and Garlic vanquished. You're probably wondering when we're going to get there, hm? Soon, my pets, soon…_

_-insert evil laugh here-_

Recovery

"_**Katana… you cannot escape me… you cannot escape yourself…"**_

"What did you do with Aluan?! Tell me now!"

Running through a never-ending forest, I follow the taunting voice of Aluan's supposed kidnapper.

"_**Now, now, didn't Aluan teach you patience?"**_

Skipping over small rivers, and rolling past stones, I continue my chase as I see the corner of the evil copy's shadow, close but unable to reach.

"Get back here and fight like a man!" I yell at him, and he suddenly turns around and stops as it traps itself in between me and a vertical rock wall. I smirk in satisfaction as I run up to it, jump in the air, and spin my leg around, gaining momentum as I proceed to kick the demon in the stomach. I grunt in surprise as my foot hits nothing but smoke as the demon disappears.

"_**But I'm not a man, now am I?"**_

Growling, I look up and see the copy at the top of the rock wall. Leaping, I join the shadow at the top. Me and the other stare each other down with seething glares, mine made of fire, his of ice. He raises a hand, and I narrow my eyes in response, taking somewhat of a defensive stance.

"Where is she?" I say with a deathly tone. If he did anything to harm her…

Holding out a hand in front of it, it inspects it's nails as if it may have chipped them, almost without a care in my mind. How dare he…

"_**She's fine… she escaped my grasp…"**_

How do I know that it's telling the truth? I take a step forward, but the copy starts to recede from me in response, flicking out a finger and waving it at me.

"I swear, if you've done anything to hurt her I will-"

"_**Temper, temper, Katana… have you no sense of who you're dealing with?"**_

I don't care who he is… but is he lying about Aluan escaping? How did I escape death in the first place? That doesn't matter now. What does, is that I get rid of this monster before he can do any harm in the real world. I lunge towards him, and he starts chuckling as I near him, him erupting into an evil laughter as I get within 10 feet. Suddenly he steps backwards into shadow, and the darkness swallows me whole.

"Gah!" I let out a small grunt as I awaken from my slumber. Turning to the right, I see Xavia setting down a newly refilled platter of food and a cup of water, like she normally does each morning.

I've been laying in this bed for 3 days now. Xavia has been giving me water and food as long as I requested it so. But other than the usual orders of water, I've also somewhat forced myself to devour the fruits that she'd set out for me. Usually we would exchange words in a quick manner, but today, she's caught me awaken from my nightmare, and looks concerned as her gaze lands on me, her eyes gaining a sudden golden glint, but only flashing for a second.

"I've seen you do that three times each day now, what's wrong?" She looks worried, as though something is nagging her conscience. I refrain from spitting back a remark about her nosiness, and decide to speak something more sensible and less insulting. I narrow my eyes as I look outside the window at the other end of the room, parallel from the bed.

"It's nothing, just… a few nightmares of my… past…" I say, throat hoarse from misuse. I try to push myself up; my arms start giving out when Xavia rushes over and puts a hand behind my back, aiding me. I push down the thoughts of personal pride, and allow her friendliness despite it.

Xavia looks at me again, this time her gaze seeming to stare into me, making my core feel like its burning from the inside out. "That will be all, Xavia." I say to her, and she looks down, backing away to the doorway in response. "Just… give me a yell if you want anything, ok…"

"Don't worry, I will call you if necessary."

Xavia nods and leaves me to an empty room. I feel my ears seem to lower as I frown downwards. Curse me and my weakness in this current state! I feel like I'm overstaying my welcome by burdening this woman, but… why is she helping me…?

"_Can't you see, Katana? I'll always be with you. Maybe not in this form, but I'll be there for you all the same when the instances come."_

… Oh, Aluan… I recall her voice as it echoes in my head, sending a wave of relaxation over me as it reassures me.

"Well, actually, Xavia, I would like to have… a few words with you." I say, right before Xavia leaves the room, pausing at the middle of the sentence for effect as she seems to gain a sudden enthusiastic glow in her eyes. She comes back at a controlled pace, as if she is trying to control her excitement. She sits at the foot of the bed again like she did the first day I saw her.

"What do you… want to talk about?"

"I've been too rude to you. Allow me to properly… introduce myself to you," I say, mentally kicking myself for the rudeness beforehand. "… My name is… Katana." Xavia continues to listen as I think up of other things to say to her. "Excuse me, Katana, but…" Xavia starts, as if she's afraid to ask something.

"Go on, I won't bite. What do you want to ask? After all, I am staying at your home, so you have a bit of a right to ask me what you want." I tell her reassuringly, reaching over to grab a glass of water and bringing it to my lips. Xavia brings up a hand, and twirls a finger nervously in her hair. "Well…" She starts, then suddenly brings her hands down to her lap, clasping them together neatly. I start gulping down the water, savoring the feeling of the icy feel running down my throat.

"I was wondering how you fell out of the sky onto my roof."

I almost choke on the water, and Xavia jumps back, leaning her head away from me in a shocked manner. Coughing, I try to think of a way to respond. Will she believe me, or think I'm crazy because of my… inhuman-like appearance? "You may not believe me, Xavia…!" Xavia cocks an eyebrow at me. "I think I can believe you, Katana, after all…" She starts snickering. "… _You are_ _green_."

I feel a rush warmth come to my cheeks, and breathe slowly to clear it before Xavia notices. "I fell on your _roof?_" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. Xavia nods. "Yes, you fell on my roof during a wicked storm!" She shivers as she recalls the memory. "I was alone and I heard some screams, along with a few uncontrolled yells echo throughout the whole thing." She brings her arms up and rubs them both at the same time furiously, as if to console herself. I slowly, painfully, push myself up, and move my legs over the edge of the bed while she's absorbed in her daydream. Despite my body screaming in protest, I slide over on the bed next to her.

Putting a hand reassuringly on her left thigh, she jumps as she is jerked back to reality. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Xavia says, sighing out slowly. "It's just that, all I had was my sister, and she hasn't come back yet…" I start to get a sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. Could she possibly be talking about… I swallow the lump in my throat with difficulty. "What did she look like?" I ask Xavia; she flicks her eyes up to my own as she recalls. "She had red hair, about shoulder length."

I gulp. That woman… in the woods… was that her…? Oh no… what have I done… I slightly shake my head to clear it of the thoughts. I can't allow for that evil voice to come back, I just can't. Xavia sees my action and gives me a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Katana?" Her voice is so innocent…

"Nothing, just… remembering something awful." I say, half-telling her the truth.

"Ah, well… I must tell you this as well. I haven't seen her in about a week." She shivers again. "I haven't seen her since…"

She starts, but trails off as tears cloud her vision, causing her to raise a hand to her face to wipe them away. A pang hits me in the center of my chest, as if it's hitting… my heart. I can't be left in the dark. I must know who she's speaking of. I cross my fingers, so to speak, and swallow the lump that has risen again in my throat.

"Please… tell me who you speak of, Xavia." Xavia comes to, and looks over to me. She covers her face by hiding behind her hair, bringing both her hands to her face in an effort to clean herself up. "I'm sorry that you have to see me this way, I-" I cut her off. "It's alright, just… tell me…"

… Silence. She doesn't say a word, just starts crying where she sits. Her moans of mourning escape her, but they're low, as if she's still trying to hide them from me. "She…" It's difficult for her to speak in between sobs. "She left… and did-didn't come back…" Xavia covers her face; I can't think of doing anything else other than letting her cry on my shoulder as I pull her close. She is shocked at first, but eventually gives in to tiredness about ten minutes later, falling asleep on me.

Letting out a bit of a growled sigh, I move over and set her down beside me on the bed. I feel weird, but it's the best I can do, seeing as how I can't really walk yet. It's time for me to at least try.

After thirty minutes of gathering enough energy to at least stand, I pull my legs out from under the blankets and put them on the wooden floors beside it, cringing when a dull pain shoots up my right leg. Breathing in slowly and squeezing my eyes shut, I proceed to block out the pain as I push myself to my feet, the pain in my leg comes back, but I have enough discipline to ignore it.

"Standing… is more difficult… than I thought…"

I mumble out in between winces. Stumbling forward to the doorway, I look around. There is a hallway that goes two ways: One way that smells like food, the other way lightened by a few lamps while the rest of it is cloaked in shadow. I will go that way…

Shuffling forwards, I keep somewhat of a grip on the wall as I take to the shadowy hallway. I see an open door about 5 feet away. Shuffling forwards, I stumble through, and nearly fall over, but I catch the doorknob to the door entering the room before I do.

"Great, my stuff may be in here, but where… is… it…"

I trail off as I see the room's walls. Everywhere, there are pictures… of the woman I killed off in the woods.

What have I done.

A sudden throbbing pain comes to my head as I register the woman. The pain is similar to that of what I felt when the evil one… Ignore it, Katana, just push it down; I hold my head in pain in the meantime, stumbling around the room, hitting pictures down from the walls in the process.

"Katana…?" Hurried footsteps are heard as they come towards me. What will I say when she sees me…? She skids into the room, and comes to my side.

"Are you ok, Katana?" Xavia doesn't seem like she's worried at all that I've been snooping through her home, she's only concerned about… me. "You need to get back in bed, Katana, you aren't well enough yet!" She hooks one of her arms around my left and hoists me over her back with ease. Woah… she's strong for a younger female.

"You can't be doing this to yourself, Katana. I'm all alone here, I don't need for someone to die of rest deprivation, you know."

She takes small steps, us alternating in between me walking and her. Soon we are back in the room, and I'm set down on the bed. How could I have… not known that the woman… why can't I control myself… It's all my fault…

Xavia sees me and nudges my shoulder. She's grown a lot braver over the days. "Are you ok, Katana? You turned a slighter paler shade of green just there… you know."

She's about to say something else when she's interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be…" She wonders, getting to her feet. She jumps up and down in sudden excitement as she walks over and takes a look outside the window. "It's mom, and dad too! They're back!"

She jumps up and runs out the room. I hear her run down the hallways, and open a door. A few screams are heard. I leap out of the bed to my feet, now surprisingly steady. "Xavia, we missed you so much!" I hear a feminine voice say, and I walk outside the room, trying to keep a low profile in the process. I see a group of three people: a woman, Xavia, and a man, the woman and the man are both slightly taller than Xavia, and they all are plastered to each other in a hug.

All is good… until the older woman sees me. At first it's as though she doesn't seem to take note of her… unknown guest… until her eyes widen… and she sort of takes a plunge into temporary insanity. She screams, her voice piercing my eardrums, she leaps back and the man notices as well, as he does the same.

"G-g-g-green man!" The older woman yells, and Xavia raises her arms. "Mom, calm down, it's only-" Xavia's father jumps back and stumbles to the floor, reaching for a gun. I raise my arms until they hit the ceiling, literally. "Please, calm down, I was injured when-" Xavia's dad points the gun at me, and I prepare for death once again when-

"Dad, STOP."

Xavia's voice rumbles the tension between us as she leaps in front of me, spreading her arms out as far as they could go. "Dad, this is Katana. He sort of…"

"Where did he come from?!" Xavia's mother shrieks as she crawls backwards onto her couch, falling over the back of it onto the ground behind. She leaps up almost comically, crouching behind so she could still see me but hide her frightened expression.

"SHUT UP!" Xavia yells at the top of her lungs. I cover my ears, it's so loud. Her parents do the same, except they recover faster and both take a seat on a nearby couch, squirming like worms as my gaze lands on them. Xavia comes over to me, takes my hand awkwardly, and notions for me to take a seat.

I smirk at her, and try to step forwards, when I stumble again, and she places one of my arms around her back, supporting me up. I feel embarrassed to accept her help, but it gets me to the couch quicker. Shuddering as I let out a breath, I take a seat on the couch.

Xavia's parents look at me as if I would eat them at any second now. "Xavia…" her dad swallows hard. "How did… he get here? And why aren't you trying to kill him-ack!"

I flinch and he notices. Xavia whacks him upside the head before he can say anymore. "Xavia please… I have something to tell you and your parents." I get to my feet. "They're right. You shouldn't trust me. You should've never trusted me in the first place." Gaining my strength back, I feel my wounds magically heal as I start confessing. A flesh wound on the back of my ear closes itself as I continue, and Xavia seems to have noticed.

"Xavia…" I kneel in front of her as I feel my stomach go into knots. "What are you doing, Katana?"

Ignoring her, I shake my head at her as she tries to look over me, seeing as how I've somehow healed with the snap of a finger.

"Xavia… I killed your sister."

Xavia falls to her knees in front of me as she takes in what I've said to her. Her parents are at a loss for words, not wanting to speak. "How…" Xavia starts, not wanting to accept it. "How could you… you're lying!" I get to my feet, not knowing what to do when she suddenly grasps both of my hands with her own. "You're lying, please tell me you're lying!"

"Xavia, I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Xavia pushes me away and backs up as her parents run from the room. "Katana… I trusted you…" I try to walk closer to her when she holds her hands up. "I trusted you…" I walk closer to her as she tries backing away again. "Get away!" She yells at me at the top of her lungs. Lowering my arms to my sides, I try to reason with her. "Xavia, please…"

Xavia's hair gets in the way of her face. "I've been waiting for her… for over… a week…" She falls to the ground. "And… she's been dead this whole time…" I don't move as she gets back up and walks closer to me, her hair still in her face. She suddenly raises her arms and repeatedly beats them on my chest as I stand there, not doing anything to defend myself as she releases her anger, her sorrow.

I catch them after about thirty seconds when I feel that they start to bleed, and she gives up, knowing that she's not able to hurt me. Giving in, she slumps into my chest, crying. "Xavia… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" She pushes away from me again and clears the hair from her face.

Her eyes are ablaze with rage, and it's all towards me. "Get. Out. Now." She states, and doesn't wait for an answer as her dad races back in with a gun, its aim at me. I raise my hands up as Xavia's dad clicks the gun, and he's ready to shoot it at me again. "Xavia, please… don't do this…" I say to her.

She ignores me. "Get out NOW! I WILL RIP YOU APART, SHRED BY SHRED, AND THROW WHATEVERS LEFT FOR THE DOGS!" I flinch as she yells out at me. My breath quickens, and without another word, I blast through her roof, materialize some new clothes, and blast into the distance. I know that her dad didn't shoot me and actually hit the mark, but it feels like it…

Xavia runs outside as I turn around. She looks up to the raining skies. "He's a monster, a monster!"

_Well, Katana seems to be feeling better, he may not be able to do that much, but he's awake at least. Will he fall back into evil in his time of solitude once again, or break through the torment? I know that I sort of rushed it, but I figured that not everyone Katana meets has to die in order for him to go insane, know what I mean? … Or do they? Mwah hahaha… you'll never know until the next chapter… I'll make sure of that._

_Oh! And BIG NEWS, everybody! I am currently revising The Legend Of Wolfstar. Things will have more detail; chapters will be shorter, but it is to savor the story and not let it go by too fast like it did the first time, so be expecting that very soon! The first chapter of it shall be released on the date of my choosing, possibly after this story is done as not to arouse confusion for those of you that are leaping back and forth from story to story._

_I thought that Piccolo was MAJORLY OOC in the last one, so this is what I'm going to do: I'm deleting my last one, and starting over on a new story. Remember to READ AND REVIEW!_

_Thank you for your cooperation._


	9. Aluan Warning Xavia's Acceptance

_Here it is, folks. It may be a little late, or not, seeing as how I'm working on the revision as well. I've decided that the story would be way too confusing if I were to post it right now; it's not able to stand on its own. Sorry, but you guys will have to wait a bit longer. XD I'm so evil!_

_The song for this chapter is Wake Me Up Inside, or Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, depending on how you like to call it,(It's the same song) which, by the way, I do NOT own! _

_And yes, I use a lot of Evanescence songs because a lot of them relate to the story. If you have any other suggestions for possible songs that could match the story, you can pm me about them! :D_

_Warning: Graphic to an extent. Contains a violent bloody death. This chapter is rated M for violence, no lemons people… disgusting… blech_

Aluan's Warning/Xavia's Acceptance

Jetting through the night sky, I fight back tears and rage as I continue forwards. How would Xavia… how could… I killed her sister. I had no right to keep that hidden from her. That I know… but… what about when she… she called me a monster… what if she's right?

_**There's only one way to find out Katana… and it's only realized if you just… give… in…**_

Maybe he's right… I fall to my knees as I take it in. I can't just allow for that… that human… that pathetic human to… I confessed to her. How come she didn't forgive me for what I've done? I know that it was… bad… no… she tried to run from me when I was only trying to help her… and when Xavia helped me and I told her… she rejected… and… and…

I float higher in the sky as I realize what's happened. I can't allow myself to give in… not again. There are too many innocent lives at risk around to do that… I lower back to a more comfortable altitude, where the fresher air is, and go into a lotus position. "Aluan, give me strength. I require your council… please hear my plea…" I breath out slowly as I close my eyes.

* * *

I dive into the depths of my mind, ignoring my past mourning memories, and marvel at where I've found myself. "Where… am I?" I ask myself, not realizing that I've spoken aloud. My voice echoes off of… nothing… there are no walls for it to be possible… it's just an empty space.

I continue to walk through, and see bubble-like fixtures suspended in the air, showing me many things, including Xavia's memories of her sister. Well, I know that I'm not just in my mind anymore, at least. And this feeling I have… the longer I stay here and watch these… memories… the less weighed down I feel. "Where am I…?" I repeat.

"Katana, you're in a dimension where there are no limits to what you can see." I hear Aluan's voice in my head as a door appears in front of me. Grasping the handle, I open it, and find an empty room. It's not filled with anything. It's indescribable. Full of nothing and yet… filled with something. It doesn't glow any color labeled to man… not even remotely to me, either. It's white, but at the same time too dark to see.

Looking around attempting to take in the sights that have been thrown at me so suddenly, I feel a small hand slip into my own, causing me to instantly relax when I realize who's it is. "Aluan, it's you…" I look down and see her face, which is beaming back up to my own. "Katana… there is something that I've been meaning to tell you."

Her face changes to that of worry, and I pick her up in my arms, savoring her warmth. "You're ok… I thought that… _it_ got you…" I say as she buries her face in my neck like she used to. "Katana… there isn't much time. The longer you stay here, the more you won't want to leave."

She pushes me back, and I find that the room we were in has changed to Aluan's bedroom, except instead of her furniture, there is a table along with a couch in the middle of it. Her pictures are still hung on the walls. As I walk forward and look among them, a single picture catches my eye. It's of me and Aluan when she was eating the fish I had caught for her a few weeks before…

"Listen to me Katana, there isn't much time!" I snap back to the dream reality as Aluan yells at me. I sit next to Aluan on the couch as her face changes to that of seriousness. "There is a great evil approaching, Katana. One that only a demon can stop." My breath catches. What does she mean, demon? "Aluan, what are you saying?" I ask her, but she ignores me and continues.

"Please, just… don't Katana. I don't understand that much either. But…" She clears her throat. "There is something happening, Katana. Something big. And… if you don't stop it, the evil will consume the earth in darkness and shadow."

Aluan stands in front of me, emphasizing her message. She puts her hands on my forehead, and a sudden vision fills my head. My eyes widen as my eyesight goes dark and Aluan's voice echoes in my head. "Katana… nothing but shadows will rule if you give up."

The darkness fades into color; I'm in the sky as I look down to a city flourishing with people, children laughing, human couples going back and forth in between conversation as they discuss various things that concern them. Then they all seem to point at something in the sky-at me?! No… their vision isn't directed… I slowly turn, and let out a surprised and horrified gasp as I see a lone figure's silhouette in the sky, carrying a staff.

It lets out a laugh, its voice scraggy like nails running along rock, screeching in my eardrums, causing me to cover them as I continue to stare. It doesn't seem to notice me, but looks down to the people below him with disgust. "Petty humans… such a waste of life force." What is he talking about…

He raises his staff, and points it to the earth below. I hear the surprised outbursts of the crowd on the ground. "Maybe they will be more useful in this manner…" A dark-aura energy ball gathers where the point of the staff is, and as it glows a more intense shade of shadow, the sky goes dark. I look around, terrified. Wait, but… how could the sky do that if the sun is still out?!

The being continues his cackling as the ball's energy seems to grow tentacles, reaching down to the people below. A child starts running when a tentacle grabs him, and starts electrocuting him, but absorbing his life force at the same time. "No, stop this!" I yell to the figure in the sky, but he doesn't acknowledge my presence, he continues sucking the life force out of the kid.

The other dark whips of energy start doing the same to multiple other humans without a second thought. The little boy who is caught first lands his gaze on me, and starts reaching out for me in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Katana… this is only a fraction of what will happen. Much worse will be in store for these poor souls if you are to fail." Aluan's voice echoes in my ears, and I turn to her, expression unreadable. "Gah!" I ear-splitting scream comes from the boy as I jerk to him, and then see nothing but bones in his place. The dark whip releases him, and lets the pile of bones fall to the earth below without mercy.

Jerking my head back to the beast, I see the boy's spirit now inside the orb, pained beyond what I can describe. The creature brings the staff to his face, and let's a sadistic smirk cover his face from ear to ear. "Yes, now you aren't so useless… I will finally be able to open the portal… ha ha ha!" He cackles again, and I turn back to Aluan, who narrows her eyes in sorrow.

She raises her hand… and the landscape changes once again. I'm on the ground now, standing paralyzed to a certain spot. I look around and take in the surroundings. Instead of the once flourishing city from before, now it's covered in flames and darkness as far as the eye can see. Creatures of shadow leap from building wreckage to the next, as if searching for a meal. I hear a horrified shriek as one of the demons drags a woman out of a busted window, and throws her on the ground beside it.

The woman looks familiar…

"No!" She shrieks out in fear as the demon stalks closer in an animalistic manner; her shrieks have caused for another pack of demons to hear and discover her location. "… Aluan…" I can barely choke out the word as her grip on my hand tightens. I didn't even notice her grab onto me. I quickly pick her up and make her face my chest so she doesn't see the horror that is to be the woman's death. "Aluan… get us out of here…" Aluan is unresponsive as the woman suddenly makes eye-contact with me, but at the same time is looking right through me.

"Help… someone…" She squeaks, and my breath catches when I realize who it is. Another shriek pierces the air as the demon pack leaps forth as one, and start their attack. Xavia raises her arms to defend herself, but in a failed attempt as the first demon clamps its jaws down on the soft flesh of her left arm, making a river of blood start flowing from the fresh wound. The other demons are suddenly thrown in a frenzy, and Xavia raises her hand out in my direction in an effort to get away as they jump her, ripping her limb from limb as a pool of blood starts oozing towards my feet.

I try to close my eyes, but they're stuck open to the horror as Xavia's screams continue. "Aluan… get us out of here!" I yell and look down, only to see that she isn't there any longer. I hear a few growls as the pack continues its assault on Xavia, who is still shrieking for all she's worth. "Let her go!" I yell, and suddenly I'm set free from whatever's been holding down my feet.

I jet to Xavia, and aim a punch for a demon's head, only to watch it go right through, as if I've punched nothing but thin air. It doesn't notice me, it only adjusts its position to grab a hold of Xavia's right leg, and backs up, tugging it as if it was a chew toy for dogs. Xavia screams again as the flesh begins to tear. I am frantically punching through the demons, and still failing. "GAAAH!" A sickening rip is heard as Xavia's leg is torn right off from her body.

My eyes widen. I can't take this blood and gore… the stench of death hits my nose, and makes my head feel woozy. "… Xavia…" I fall over and pass out.

* * *

I awaken on the ground of a cave. I'm still wearing the clothing that Xavia has given me… It's time that I've… I can't just leave without sincerely letting her know how much… How long have I been out? Looking outside, I see that the sunset has started, and my clothes reek of sweat. Possibly a few days…

I get to my feet, looking around. I was in the sky in the beginning… and now I'm back in Aluan's cave… I shake my head as I feel a small tug at my conscience. Something is dragging me towards Xavia's direction, and I'm allowing it. I've got to make sure that she is safe. I have a hunch that the sick feeling in my stomach won't cease until I am absolutely sure that no harm will come to her.

"How do I go without knowing that her dad may have other plans for me?" I ask aloud. A sudden relaxed feeling as I hear Aluan's familiar voice in my head again. "You don't have to worry about that, Katana. I've given her a few dreams that should explain the whole thing. It all depends on her if she takes it seriously or not."

I wheeze out in relief as she finishes. "You know, I never get tired of your help."

About three hours later I've reached her house, and I lower myself to where I can see the balcony where she's standing at, watching the night sky. Careful to keep myself hidden, I come a bit closer and hear that she's talking to herself.

"… Katana… why did you not tell me sooner… I had a feeling that it was you… but… I needed for you to confirm my suspicions…"

She looks out again, this time her gaze a little more clouded. "I miss my sister, but knowing that you were possibly running away from your mistake…" She starts crying as she somewhat understands. I fight back the urge to turn and leave when she suddenly takes out a picture. It looks familiar..

Xavia looks into it and rubs her finger along Aluan's jaw line as she examines her drawing. My heart slows down. No… "NO!" I yell out as I fly as fast as I can to her. I reach her in a matter of milliseconds and snatch the picture away from her, careful not to crease it. Xavia's shocked gasp escapes her as she registers my presence.

"Katana! …" She seems to be fighting down a rage as her ki clears to understanding. "You lost someone to... didn't you?" I frantically look over Aluan's drawing, making sure that it isn't creased or torn in any areas. Letting out a sigh of relief, my breath catches again as I remember that Xavia is right behind me.

I whip around and pick her up in my arms, holding her close. "You're alright, you're ok…" I say to her as I awkwardly embrace her, her arms limp against me. "Uh… yea… Katana, I'm fine… you can let me go now…" My cheeks become warm as I suddenly drop her and she lands on her feet, looking back at me awkwardly.

"Xavia… I'm sorr-" She raises her hand to my lips. "Don't even think about it. I think I sort of understand now, but…"

She looks up to my face again in a sort of hidden rage. "I would be mad at you, Katana but… the promise I made for non-violent acts to my sister won't allow it." She whips around in a daze. "And… I never knew that you could fly." She starts walking back to her room.

"… You didn't ask."

She huffs out in an annoyed laugh. "I'm going through so many emotions right now, Katana. So many emotions. I don't know if I'll ever forget what you've done, Katana…" She stops herself mid-walk.

My breath catches as she turns around to me and starts running towards me. I scrunch my eyes shut as she raises her left hand. I'm shocked to feel instead a warm embrace when she wraps her arms around my waist. "… But I can't stay mad at you, knowing that you're sort of alone in the world."

She tightens her embrace, and I slightly lower my hands as I begin to feel her heartache. "Xavia, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"It's hard to swallow, but… I guess I can. As long as you don't run away again, but keep hidden from my father, who would try to shoot you in a heartbeat."

I slowly ease my arms around Xavia's trembling body as it racks with sobs, and she buries her face into my shirt as I do, as if trying to wipe away the pain. "Katana, I'm sorry for not defending you. I know that what you've done was an accident, but… not defending you from possible murder… I would've never forgiven myself if you had…" She lets out a cry. "Oh Katana, please forgive me!"

"… Don't ever ask me to do that again."

She looks into my eyes in confusion.

"Because you already know that I can't hate you either."

After about twenty minutes of her making my shirt wet with her tears, she finally lets go of me. That's when I have a chance to take in how big her house is. I think it's about two stories, from what I can see. Xavia ushers me inside to a room with a bed even bigger than the one that was in Aluan's parent's room, along with a couch, a mechanical box that Aluan's told me as a television. Xavia grasps my hand lightly and brings me along to her couch, telling me to take a seat.

"Stay here, and don't make a sound. My parent's ears are crazy sensitive, so if they hear the slightest noise that sounds heavier than it should, you know with me being smaller than you and all, they would be in this room within a matter of seconds."

She walks up to her closet and enters, looking around for something. "Where's that box…" She shuffles items around. "… Ah-ha! There it is!" She reaches in and takes the box, walks back over to me and takes a seat next to me. She holds it out while I stare. "It has your clothes in it, Katana. Ever since you left I've kept them. I've even had time to sow them up for you."

She even fixed my clothing? But why would she do that? Where did she even find the time to do that for me?

"Yea, I uh… didn't exactly have any other clothes to change into-"

Xavia interrupts me with a slightly disturbed look. "So that's why you're so stinky…"

We both laugh quietly as she makes a motion in front of her nose. Eventually it dies down and I give a serious look.

"Xavia… how long have I been gone?"

Xavia is pulled from her somewhat cheerful daze and looks up at me. "Well… ever since you left after…" She shakes her head and tears form, but she steadies herself and continues. "It's been about two weeks, Katana."

My breathing stops. I've wasted that much time _asleep?_ "Xavia… I've been asleep all that time. Has anything happened? Anything that's… _weird?_"

Xavia nods her head slowly as if I'm crazy, but her eyes sort of gain a dark tint to them as she seems to recall something. "Actually, there have been more thunderous noises lately." I open the box and take out my gi and turban, examining the sowed clothing. She's done pretty well. I smile at her in approval as her expression softens. "One thing, though, Katana. This area… there is this one place out there that was the center of this 'storm' that lasted for six days. And it's still going on, at about that direction." She points outside beyond the horizon and continues. "Battle cries would echo across the distance to here. I'm not sure what's going on, but from the sounds of it, it isn't pretty."

She shudders as a cold wind comes into her room, and she frantically rubs her hands on her shoulders in an effort to get warm. I take out my cape and use it to cover her; she looks up to me with a kind expression as her eyes flicker golden again. Aluan… thank you for allowing her to understand, I think to myself.

"Hey, where do I go and change?" I ask her breaking the silence. She points to a door across the room. As I walk over, I talk over my shoulder: "You can tell me more when I get out, please don't be offended. This clothing is… weird to me."

"Wait a sec." Xavia says as she walks up to me, handing me my cape. "Take this, I take it that you're not used to not wearing it as well." I smile and take it from her, her eyes flickering gold again. I enter the small room and close the door behind me.

As I take off the strange foreign cloth, I hear Xavia's gasp of surprise when I hear the creak of her door. Xavia seems to quickly turn something on that makes noises of other people's voices, and explosions. I quickly shut the lights off and hear muffled confused voices from the other side of the door.

"Xavia, are you ok? You've been locked up in your room for days now, come downstairs to eat."

"Oh, no, I'm fine, I-"

"What was that noise? Who were you talking to?"

"Huh? Oh, no one dad, I'm watching the news. Something un-natural is going on out there…"

"Yes, we're going to have to prepare; gather up some clothing and meet us." I look through the crack under the door and see a pair of feet shuffle over to Xavia's. I keep myself from gagging when they seem to hug. It's a little strange seeing it happen with two other people… I've got to stop being so soft. I take out my gi pants and slip them on, ignoring the deathly-toned conversation.

"Well, come down soon, alright?"

"Ok dad."

I quickly tug my gi shirt over me, put away Aluan's drawing into the pocket where it belongs, and walk out the small room when I hear the door close behind Xavia's father. I sit down next to Xavia as she seems to strain her ears, listening to see if her dad would return. I take Xavia's hands in my own and look her straight in the eyes. "Xavia, listen to me now." I speak calmly as she nods. "I need to know where that place was, the place you were speaking about." A confused expression threatens to appear when I stop her. "The place where the 'lightning' kept hitting."

She nods briskly and gets to her feet, taking my hand as she walks up to the window. "I'm not sure exactly, but it's far off the horizon. Maybe about thirty miles from here. I think that it may be a BIG war, Katana. The only thing that gave away that the bombs were striking the same place was where the sky was lighting up…" I turn back to Xavia, who is looking at me with a worried face. "Katana… you're not thinking about going over there, are you?"

I breathe in slowly and close my eyes. "I have to. It's important, Xavia; it's something that I absolutely can't leave up to chance." When I open them again she nods. "Alright. But promise me one thing, Katana."

"What?"

Xavia grasps my hand again, squeezing it in encouragement and… a sense of protection. As I look down to her, her eyes glint golden again. "Stay safe."

I smirk. "Don't worry, I will."

I go to the edge of the balcony and start levitating above. I look back, and hold my hand out to her.

"… Bye Xavia. Live a good life."

Xavia's eyes soften as she returns the gesture.

"… You too."

_So… who is the demon that Aluan is speaking about? And one other thing… what's at the place where the lightning continuously hit? Xavia's forgiven Katana… but… will Katana be able to forgive himself?_

_Whew! That chapter was a biggie! As promised, I got it out with little troubles when a sudden idea hit me in the middle of the night when I was typing this out. Ha, curious enough that I'm somehow not losing sleep over it. And one other thing._

_This is important. I may not be able to post things on their due dates as much as I used to, but if that's not the case, ignore this message entirely. The reason being is that I have recently and to my joy found out that my mother has given birth to my sister last Tuesday. So when she comes back I'll be staying up late for sure while taking care of her; hopefully she's going to be home on Monday._

_And for those of you who are like,-puts on annoying impersonation- "You're giving away too much information about your life! Bleh bla bleh!" You don't know my name, where I live or anything, so it's not like you're gonna find my house and come by saying –puts on an even MORE annoying voice- "O.M.G. girl, con-gra-guuulations for your sister." If you're creepy and somehow do that, Imma do a Chi-Chi and hit you upside the head with a frying pan. Not gonna be fun._

_I'm a retard._

_Thank you for your understanding, and READ AND REVIEW! X3_


	10. Katana's Discovery

_I've decided to post this early because I won't have time tomorrow or on Sunday to do it._ _I hit two people with a frying pan in the past week; yes, Wild Colors, you were there too! Don't look at me like that, you still have the mark on your forehead! Jk jk, lol, if that happened I would've posted the video to YouTube and have given you the link! __**AND WILD COLORS IS AWESOME, CHECK OUT HER/HIS STORIES, for realz, their so cute! Especially 'Diamonds in the Midnight Sky' story that she's/he's typed up. I have taken quite an interest in that one myself, thank you very much! And Wild Colors, you're awesome, and don't you forget that! That goes the same for all my reviewers who have repeatedly given me their thoughts.**_

_Well, here's the next long-awaited chapter! Enjoy! And remember, if you have the time to read this, you have the time to review, because you're awesome! The last chapter, even though it was rushed, understand that Aluan has more power in other world than before._

_Just for fun: leave a question for Katana, Aluan, any character in the reviews, and I'll have them answer. Just for kicks, I get bored with this sometimes. Need something to keep it interesting. I shall leave the answer in the author's notes in the beginning of each chapter._

_Song for this chapter: Parabola by Tool. I do NOT own it._

Katana's Discovery

It's dark and cool as the winds blow past my turban as I jet through the skies to the site that Xavia had told me about. I look up to the night skies above. How could this happen… and who was the demon that Aluan was talking about in the first place? She said that she didn't know, so…

The whole area is ravaged by war cries of angered men, and flaming objects are passing through the smoke in the sky where I'm floating. One whizzes right past my head, singing my left ear. I grab at it defensively; my instincts kick in almost immediately as I deflect another one with a punch, burning my right hand.

I'm too distracted with my hand to notice that yet another one has been fired at me, and hits me full-force in the stomach, knocking the wind from me as I fall to the earth below. I'm not able to catch my breath and hope for the best as my fall is broken by multiple tree branches; I fall to the ground and fade to black.

…...

"Be careful, he needs desperate medical attention."

"But we don't know what this thing is, how can we trust him?"

"We can trust him, because he landed on an enemy's war machine, you idiot."

I feel an aching pain and moan out as it travels up my back.

"Be quiet, he's coming to!"

I open my eyes, and see that there are two humans among me. One is a male, reddish hair, who is trying his hardest to keep a straight face while the other is a female, more composed as she replaces the bandages on my injured hand. The female is a lot younger, a child still, it seems.

I jerk up when she hits a nerve, causing me to hiss out through my teeth, letting her know. She quickly stops what she's doing, jumps in surprise, and rubs the back of her neck with a grin as she nervously takes a few steps back. However, it still seems that the only scared one is the man hiding behind her back.

"Don't move too much, stranger, or else you'll open the wounds right back up, and that won't be a very pleasant experience." The girl says while warily checking over the bandages again. I feel a sting on the side of my head, again my ear stinging in protest as I try to lay my head on it. I haven't said a word, but this whole conversation's sanity factor has already gone right down the drain. I try saying a few words to break the ice.

"Uh, my ear has a severe burn behind it, as well…" I say while pointing at it. "Could you take a look, please?" No, don't say it like that, that's way too soft. "I'd really appreciate it if it wouldn't annoy the h*** out of me every five minutes with its pains." … Was that too much…? Apparently not, because the girl giggles as she walks up to my side.

"Ah, a tough one, I see. We really need those in the army right now." I feel my chest swell with pride. "Hang on a second, tell me your name, kid."

The girl puts her hands on her hips and puffs her chest out in annoyance. "My name is Annala, if you must know. Now stop talking and lift your stupid head up so I can see the injury." I do as she commands with a growl, and she smiles. "Ah, no need to worry, uh…"

"Katana." I spit at her.

"Yes, no need to worry, Katana, it's only a second-degree burn. It'll heal in time." She spreads a cold cream behind my ear, and I breathe out with a contented sigh as some of the pain seems to evaporate.

"Tell me, Annala, where is this?" I look around, and see that I'm in some sort of hut with a flimsy looking cloth covering our heads, shielding us from the rain that assaults the area without mercy outside. "I'll go ahead and let the general do that explaining for you… speaking of the general…" She looks beside her and taps on the man's helmet as he tries to hide behind the chair she's sitting in.

Annala sits down in a chair close by and waves a hand at the man standing beside her. "Hey, tell general Unaga that our guest has awakened." The man stands at a wary attention and salutes her as he is dismissed. "Y-yes nurse An-n-nalla!" As the man tip-toes to the door, he stares at me again. I'm getting quite annoyed with his stupid physical assumptions. I hiss at him while baring my fangs, and he lets out a short yelp, sprinting out of the room.

Annala laughs after him, trying to cover her mouth as she giggles like a maniac. "We found you passed out on the enemy lines about a day and a half ago." I ease my gaze down as she says that. I think I'm going into a pattern here.

"Yea, being found knocked out seems to be happening a lot lately." Annala's eyes seems to widen in a mild shocked manner. "That doesn't sound too healthy, now does it?" I shake my head. "No, not really." We both laugh. Hm, this human seems a little more accepting to me than anyone else so far… what's her deal?

"You seem a little more stable than most others who see me for the first time." Annala cocks an eyebrow as if I'm insane. "Well, actually, I'm in a current mixture of shock, utter terror, and curiosity." Her mouth slants slightly downwards as she finishes the sentence. "I'm not so sure what to think of you, actually." I quickly make an attempt to put her worries at ease. "Don't fear me, Annala. I'm not as menacing as I seem."

"I actually have something else to ask you."

"Yes?"

"We sort of found you after you-"

A man suddenly walks into the room, bringing our conversation to a halt. The man looks to be about up to my shoulder. That's pretty tall for a human. "Katana, meet general Unaga." General Unaga nods his head to me, and I do the same. "He's my father." General Unaga walks over to Annala and puts his arm around her shoulder, chuckling. "You sure do like letting people know that little fact, do you Annala?" Unaga turns to me. "Annala here says that she found you after you sort of _fell_ from the sky. Is that true?"

I look back to Annala with lazily half closed eyes. She smiles and rubs the back of her neck in an effort to get the attention taken away from her. "Yea, we only went looking for you when we saw you fall, Katana, sorry… heh heh…" She looks down while biting the inside of her lip.

I raise a hand to usher for her to calm down. "Oh, don't worry about it Annala, what matters now is that you found me, and for that I'm grateful." I look back to Unaga. "Sir, I would like to know where I am. Could you possibly tell me?" Unaga nods and sits down in the same chair Annala did earlier. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you sort of flew in at the worst possible time, my friend."

He clears his throat. "You see, there is apparently a war going on for a piece of land. We're arguing about this territory around here…" He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a piece of folded paper. Unfolding it, he lays it out for me to see.

"We're warring over this piece of territory here: Uchigo river." He points it out to me, and I find myself nodding in order for him to continue. "We are the ones who rightfully owned the stretch of land in the first place-Nuhages warriors. We've lived in this valley for centuries, and have greatly improved our weaponry, but the enemy is likewise in that department."

I cock my head the slightest way to the side. This is confusing, why don't they just share it? I know what war means, Aluan told me when she was teaching me the awful parts of the world. War is the useless way of getting what you want, whether it be over a person, a piece of land, or a barren wasteland that is of no use. Pretty stupid, if you ask me.

Unaga continues his little explanation speech with a puff of his chest. So that's where Annala got her proud posture from… "We have numbers on our side, though some of our troops are… as you say… inexperienced." He sulks downwards, then brings his gaze back up to me. "So tell me, Katana. In what shape are you in?"

I have no idea how to respond to that. "Uh…" Unaga merely lets out a hearty chuckle and motions for me to stand. "Come on, let me look at you, Katana. We don't want to have taken care of a weakling, now do we Annala?" Annala smiles at me innocently while she takes a seat beside me on the bed. "Oh no, dad, he's in shape." The warmest sensation comes to my cheeks as she finishes the sentence, but I push myself off the bed and stand in front of Unaga. "General Unaga, I have to-"

"Wow. You're a tall one, aren't you?" Unaga circles me, observing my build. I feel like he's raping me with his eyes. (Author's note: Ha! Poor Katana XD) I shuffle uncomfortably as he comes front and center once again. "Our enemy, you wonder?" He backs off and clenches his right arm in a fist. His eyes burn to the other side of the map, the dark-shaded area. He pounds his fist down on it- "The Sages of Muertos." I feel an eye ridge pop higher on my face as he finishes the name.

"And Muertos means…"

"Death."

"… Ah, I see… so why am I here. Why have you wanted to see me instead of just dumping me in the forest or throwing me out like everyone else does, hm?" Unaga narrows his eyes as I finish my question. "I took you in because I know that you have a higher potential." He sits back down in front of me and casually throws a leg over his right one, letting it hang over as he rocks it; a nervous habit. "I was wondering ever since we found you-" Annala interrupts. "_I_ was wondering if you would stay for a while."

What are they talking about? Of course… they will need to explain why they would need me. Annala seems to have read my mind. "The legends tell us of a being that is like no other that would lead us to victory. A legendary soldier sent from the stars…" She wiggles her nose as she tosses the thought around in her head. "I finally know what it means now. You fell from the sky, correct?"

Oh geez… I think these people may be a little crazy… "Yes, I fell from there. But that was after-"

Unaga stands. "Just _how_ did you do it, exactly?" I sigh out in tiredness. I'm sick and tired of people freaking out in front of me just because I can do something that they can't. Will they trust me? Or will they think of me as a… monster… Annala's face is filled with warmth, while Unaga's is filled with curiosity. And maybe nervousness. "Well?" Unaga grows impatient.

Well, here goes nothing. I gather energy beneath my feet, and proceed to push myself up into the air, careful not to hit my head on the ceiling, which is only a foot higher than I am tall. Unaga stands with his mouth agape while Annala squeals with excitement. (Author's note: if you're wondering what kind of squeal, imagine the kind of squeal you would make if you met someone that you're a HUGE fan of… yea. That kind of squeal. The high annoying one.) I feel my energy start running low, so I let myself fall to the ground, losing my sense of balance as I fall back onto the bed.

Annala and Unaga are at a loss for words. "Well, go ahead." I raise my arms in a manner to prove my point. "Throw me out. Or burn me to death, or drowning, or just shoot me right in the-" Annala practically jumps into my lap while laughing and giggling with glee. I raise my hands out and away from her, so I don't upset her father. "Uh…" I give out a questioning word, and Unaga pulls Annala off. "Sorry, she's only ten years old. When she first heard of the legend, she took an interest in it almost immediately."

Annala is still giggling as she reaches out for me. "Now, Annala, give the man some room." I cock my head over to the side again. "No, no it's fine. How can a girl so young know so much about healing, anyways? She's a smart one." Unaga gives out another hearty laugh as I finish the compliment and ruffles Annala's hair before letting her go. She immediately runs back to me and jumps onto the bed, swinging around to my back and wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, letting her face fall onto my head.

I would've normally thrown anyone else off, but this is an innocent child. D***, I'm going soft, aren't I? I give out a nervous shiver when she touches one of my antennae by accident, sending my body into a frenzy of jerks. "D-d-d-don't d-d-do th-th-that!" I say to her with as much control as I can muster, and she laughs playfully like Aluan… "I know your weakness!" She giggles in my ear.

Unaga quickly snatches her off and sets her down to her feet. He points to the exit. "Get out, Annala, the adults are talking." Annala huffs, crosses her arms, and stomps out. And here I thought that she was completely taught manners… Unaga's cheeks grow the faintest pink, but his facial expression doesn't dare change. "I have a request, Katana."

"And what would that be?"

"We need for you to join the army. Our numbers are low, our children are dying of starvation, our old and weak are growing sick and perishing…" He offers out a hand to me. "Will you join us?"

At first I think not, seeing as how Aluan told me that violence was never the answer. But something else is telling me otherwise… it feels a strong protective instinct to help those weaklings… even if it means that I must put Aluan's wish on hold… I'm sort of helping her already, aren't I? By helping and protecting these people?

I get to my feet and look to the door. Unaga notices and his face changes to worry. I can't waste my time on this, this madness. Unaga stretches his hand out farther in an effort to pressure me into joining, but it doesn't faze me. "I'm sorry, Unaga, but I… I can't. I have… I need to make something up for someone before I get distracted." Unaga's eyes fill with a mild disappointment, but not violence like I thought they would fill with. "Alright… but if you happen to reconsider, you know where to find me."

He walks to the exit of the tent. "At least allow for me to escort you out of here, you might get lost, and I don't want for you to get caught in enemy fire like you did last time." I nod to him as he opens the exit, allowing me passage to fresh… air…

The area is filled with smoke. It stinks like old crusted blood an death of the carcasses that are piled on one another, kept hidden from view by blankets. The only thing that gives it away is the lone arm that pokes out from the side of the sickly dog pile. "Ignore that, we've got to get out of here." Unaga pats my shoulder gaining my attention. I shake my head and continue on in the direction he's gone, every once in a while letting my head swing side to side to see the children bandaged up, covering they're stitches.

My gaze is paralyzed on a couple lamenting over their lost child. I hear the murmurs of the people surrounding them: "Those people are baby killers…" "How could they be so cruel…" "We've lived here for over a thousand years, how can we just leave now!?"

Walking on, I see Annala tending to more soldiers inside a different tent, one of the two is legless and bleeding out, while the other has the whole upper half of his body covered in bandages. Annala sees me, and smiles weakly at me, her eyes filling with sorrow when she realizes where I'm going. Right before I pass up her tent, I stop Unaga by placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumps slightly, but doesn't turn around.

"Yes?"

"…" This is it. "When do I begin?"

Unaga smiles with a mixture of pride and relief. "We start training at dawn."

_Well, this is sort of where Katana starts training, in way. Don't worry about Garlic Senior just yet, I just had to let you guys know that he's here, and he's preparing something totally different from anything that you've ever seen before, or heard of from Garlic Junior. So don't worry, it won't be boring! I'll make sure of that. The last episode was something to tie the strings while I worked on the future plot._

_And this story won't end just yet; it's just beginning. I've got it all planned out, but I might just add a few things in between, like I did this time. SoulAuron, Don't worry, I've got it; actually, your ideas are very intriguing._

_(I've already got what you're asking for planned out, but your review helped get me to focus and improve my 'blueprints' X3)_

_You know what's great to, is that I don't really know what I type down, I allow for my mind to type it, and I look over it only after I post it. Don't worry, I try and fix the typos and all that, the usual, but I don't usually REREAD it until I post it, so I see what you do. In this way, I can understand what's going on, so if there are any loose ends, I can fix them up in the next chapter_

… _:3 REVIEEEEEW. And seriously, read Wild Color's stories. This author has been very supportive, along with Jokermask18, SoulAuron and caffeinatedsaiyangirl. And don't worry, I'm not the type to do lemons, mainly because that would be… quite… disturbing… to me, that is. This site is meant to be read by all ages, in my belief._

_And ONE more thing! The rating for the newly redone Legend of Wolfstar will be M for violence reasons, not lemons. So don't worry! And I've decided that I might as well post it after I'm done with this story, unless I get enough pestering. I might as well make it to where it will be able to stand on its own, but I've already reached chapter 6, and its sole purpose is to be the continuation of this story. If you want, I'll give a little preview on the Legend of Wolfstar story._


	11. Yaoke No Toreningu

_The meaning of the title is "Training Of Dawn". It is translated from Japanese X3 … I figured that I'd try something new with the titles since I'm running out of ideas XD_

_So… I figure that I start doing this just for fun… leave a question in the reviews for any character to answer. I will leave an answer in the beginning author's notes. So, ask away! … Just don't ask Katana how he's going to deal with the evil side of him… he might not… uh… yea…_

_Wild Colors asked a few questions in the reviews; here we go!_

_Wild Colors: General Unaga, does the Uchigo River really belong to the Nuhages warriors or does it originally belong to the enemy? Are you using Katana to take the Uchigo River from, or defend, it from the enemy?_

_General Unaga: The Uchigo River has belonged to us for generations for fishing reasons. It stands as the border in between our two clans… until a week ago when they decided that their mountainous terrain wasn't enough. Thank you for asking me this, I've been quite overwhelmed with training the troops._

_As for Katana… he chose to help us defend our rightful territory from the Sages while they advance… It's ok that you're suspicious of me; no one is perfect at telling the truth, but I will try and give proof soon._

_Annala: Influence Katana…? Maybe I could in order to get that puppy I've always wanted… heh heh… it never works on my dad. Talking with him is like talking to a brick wall. (Unaga pokes his head in the room and Annala smiles innocently until he leaves) Buuut… Katana is the only one else here who will tolerate my (Uses deep mocking voice) 'indecent and incessant babbling that comes from a never ending source, blah bleh bleh'! (Katana randomly comes in the room and sits next to Annala)_

… _And I AM cute, aren't I? (Flips hair in Katana's face as he raises his arms)_

_Katana: … Wild Colors, I ought to tell you something; I am a bit suspicious of Xavia… but only time will tell. For now I will defend the river from the Sages. Feel free to ask more questions as the chapters go on._

_WolfstarXPiccolo: Thanks Wild Colors! Maybe this has given other reviewers some ideas as to what to ask X3_

_Song for this chapter: Firefly by Breaking Benjamin. I do NOT own it. Enjoy!_

Yoake No Toreningu

A shake on my left shoulder lets me know that Annala is awake; I snap one eye open and she jumps back in a surprised manner. "How do you do that?" She asks me while looking downwards at me.

"Do what?"

"That! That flying thingy you're doing, it's really weird!" I feel a small migraine pound in my head as I release a muted growl, exposing my teeth. "And what's wrong with weird, huh?" I ask aggressively, but she doesn't even flinch when I get to my feet to intimidate her with my height, instead she raises her hands up defensively and shakes them sideways- "There's nothing wrong with weird; it's a compliment in my book." … I'm not amused, and I won't be taken for a fool.

"Where's your mother." I ask her, it sounding more like a statement more than a question. "Oh…" Annala suddenly sits down beside me in a depression. I cock my head to the side. "I don't… I don't have one." … Aren't all children supposed to have mothers? I mentally kick myself for feeling guilty; I don't even know if I have parents, let alone if they're alive.

I walk steadily towards her and bend over to her height. She isn't even slightly afraid of me; her heart rate hasn't changed at all. Instead she just waits there for me to speak. "Just because I allied with your father doesn't mean that I'm a friend to you, so don't take it the wrong way." I flick a claw out in an effort to frighten her, but it doesn't affect her.

She puts her hands on her hips and sticks her tongue out at me. "You don't scare me, Katana. Not like that; you seem to nice to hurt people." The thought takes me back, but my mind waves it off. "Where's your father? He said that we would start training today, didn't he?"

She laughs a little; "He said that he didn't want you learning the ways of the weapon, but instead learn to fight in a martial arts style called 'Kuroppoi buri', which means Dark style in English, I think." I feel an eye ridge cock upwards as she finishes the sentence. "And, this is going to help me fight while dodging bullets, _how?_"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" She points behind me out the tent exit. "He's waiting for you outside." I turn around and lift a see that Unaga is staring intently at me from about twenty feet away. He slightly nods his head and motions for me to come to him with the same notion. I blink approvingly in response and move. I hear Annala's snickers in the background; "Man, you guys are weird!"

I growl softly as I approach Unaga; he stands and pats my back while smiling. "Katana, I hope that the tent we supplied for you was most enjoyable…?" I nod to him. "Yes, it was… nice. Look, I appreciate the kind gestures, but we must get to the point. When do we start training?" Unaga laughs at me and starts walking off, motioning for me to follow. As we walk through the camp, I notice that for the first time people are finally starting to notice my presence, and as they take in my physic, they start backing away. They only ones that don't back down are the elders; they seem to know of the legend as well, and have waited for someone like me to arrive, for they bow to me as me and Unaga walk past.

Unaga smiles at me warmly, and that's when I notice a feature that I've paid no mind to before. He has a scar covering his left eye, half of it above his eyebrow and the other half under his eye. When he blinks, I see the middle of the deep cut. He notices me staring. "You're wondering how I got this scratch hm?" I nod to him as he walks through, ignoring the stares of the people as they watch me. "I'll tell you, Katana, all in due time." Everyone starts stopping and staring at us; Unaga dismisses them as a small group of children start to gather.

I nervously pick up the pace as we continue to walk through the camp as though there isn't a big, seven and a half foot green monster strolling through as though it's nothing. I've found out that I'm growing taller, also, so I'm about seven foot nine now. Huh, go figure. "Don't mind them, Katana. They're only curious, that's all; I've taught all of the camp's inhabitants to accept everyone who would happen to stroll through."

We keep moving until we go into a totaled forest, covered in nothing but ash. "Why are we here, General-" Unaga waves me off. "Please, just call me Unaga. You've earned that right already." He suddenly stops in front of this… sort of wall of vines that hang downwards from some burned trees. The vines are blackened by the ash, but Unaga doesn't seem to care. "We will be training here."

Here? In this barren wasteland of a- Unaga pulls back the vines, and walks through. Woah… I follow him through, and my jaw practically drops from the scene that lays before me. There is a wall of rocks surrounding the whole area; a clearing full of tempered grass unaffected by the wars raging by. This is inside a cave, the ceiling made entirely of some type of rock… I'm able to clearly see the sky from there, but as I fly up to it, I hit a solid surface. I look back to Unaga, who is nodding at me. This ceiling is made of rock, and yet, somehow light still seems to leak through.

"It's crystal. It's a one-way crystal, to be exact. You're able to see out, but the outside world isn't able to see inside." I float back down to Unaga, and he smiles. "This is where we will be training for the next year." Wait… a year?! "But how do you know that you won't be attacked during this period of time?!" I ask Unaga; he laughs. "We made a temporary truce, to restock and refuel our army for a year. Until then, the territory that we fight over is no-man's-land. No worries, even our enemy is honorable to an extent."

His eyes glow with fury as he finishes the sentence. Apparently he's trying to convince himself to learn to trust them. Impossible though, seeing as how they killed hundreds of his people right in front of him… Suddenly Unaga pauses. "There is someone that I want for you to meet." He looks into the shadows of the cave, and a hooded figure walks out from where he stares intently. I hear Unaga's heartbeat quicken-he's afraid. The hooded figure is about six feet and seven inches tall.

Unaga swallows and motions for the mysterious one to stand beside him. "Speak your welcomes to my own teacher: Tsukeuma Moui, which means 'Night's Fury', in English. He has agreed to train you from the very beginning." Tsukeuma gives a small nod to approve Unaga's sayings, and Unaga heartbeat slows a bit closer to its normal pace, but not by much." Tsukeuma dismisses Unaga, but as Unaga passes me, he whispers in my ear: "Be strong. He hasn't taught anyone, not even me, since one hundred years ago. No one knows how he could live that long, but here he is. Don't be deceived by his aged look.

And come back when you're done with today's training, we have other important matters to speak of.

… And Katana?"

"Yea?"

"Do Not Underestimate Him."

I nod, and Unaga leaves me to my fate. Tsukeuma pulls back his hood. He doesn't look aged at all, except for crow's feet and slightly graying hair on the sides of his face.

_**Author's notes: If you're wondering what this person really looks like, imagine Ezio from Assassins Creed Revelations. Which, by the way, I do NOT own :D**_

Tsukeuma doesn't move from the spot where Unaga ushered for him to stand. He continues to stare and take in my appearance. "Look, if you're afraid of me, I understand-" I'm interrupted by a swift slap to the face, which sends me reeling to the opposite wall of the cave about forty feet away. I slump to the ground, and grab my cheek where he hit it. Tsukeuma is chuckling; it looks as though he hadn't moved from earlier! I growl at him-

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I catch you off guard? You must realize, Katana," He spits out my name with a slight venomous tone. "That you must _earn_ the right to speak in _my_ dojo." I blink, and he's right in front of me, holding a hand out for me to grab. I take it, and he helps me up, only to punch me in the stomach, sending me back into the wall, making a dent. "Never trust anyone other than yourself and those you showed mercy to!" He yells at me as I try to raise my hands to my face before he lands another hit.

He takes the opportunity to punch me on my right side, resulting in the coughing up of my purple blood staining the cave floors. Tsukeuma grabs my arm and throws me over his shoulder to the ground in front of him. "Look at me, my student." I keep my mouth shut and do as he commands. "Look me in the eye." I do as I'm told, and I'm slapped in the face, sending my head to jerk to the right.

"Get up Katana. Now, before I get impatient." Tsukeuma waits a moment for me to gather up my bearings, and I get to my feet, surprisingly not in any pain. That is, until Tsukeuma lets out a smirk, and a pounding headache hits, along with a few broken ribs jabbing at my lungs with each time I take a breath; I sway on my feet. Tsukeuma chuckles slightly as he notices how difficult it is for me to stand. "Aw, and here I thought that you would be a worthy student."

I spit on the floor, and refuse to let out any noise of pain for his pleasure. What kind of training is this?! He nearly knocks me out on the first day…? Is this how it's supposed to be? Tsukeuma seems to warp next to me and pulls my head down by the ear. "Don't you dare think bad of me. I can read your thoughts…" Is he serious?! "Yes, I am _deathly_ serious." I swallow hard, and Tsukeuma smiles again. "You are able to speak now. This class is over for today."

I breathe out, and grab Tsukeuma by the throat. He doesn't make any shocked noises, or any facial expression for that matter. He doesn't seem bothered in the slightest. "What makes you think that I won't kill you right now, Tsukeuma?" Tsukeuma narrows his eyes at me while I growl at him.

"Because, you don't have the will or the power at your disposal right now. And besides-what makes _you_ think that I'm not able to break free of your grasp before you even think of your next move?" … Is he kidding? Or is he dead serious? I can't tell, and it's killing me more than he is. I drop him, and he lands on his feet, much to my discomfort, chuckling lowly. "Meet me here when you're ready. Today was just a lesson for you to learn to respect me. I'm sure that it worked, yes?"

I take too long to respond, and he shows me out. "Be sure that you remember the rules of the dojo next time, ok Katana?" Just then, I stop. I just now realized that I never told Tsukeuma what my name was.

When I finally reach the camp, my bones are aching from where Tsukeuma has injured me, and the broken ribs aren't helping put my mood up either. I reach my tent, and groan in pain as I sit down in my bed: more like a canopy. Annala walks into the room to investigate, and gasps at my condition. "DADDY!" She screeches as she races out the room.

I roll my eyes at her reaction, and try to get some sleep, when not even a second later Unaga and Annala race back into the room, er, more like Annala ran as though her own life was in danger, and Unaga strolled in like it was a walk in the park. Unaga's eyes widen. "Don't worry, Unaga, I've scraped through worse things than this… I think." I mutter the last part, but Annala catches it. "Katana, you are NOT going back to that place, you hear?!" She practically yells at me to stay, but I hold up a hand to silence her.

"Please, just…" I try to suppress another moan of pain and clutch my stomach softly. Annala lets out some sort of concerned coo and comes to my side with bandages. Meanwhile Unaga sits down in the chair across from me with a very disturbed and hurt look on his face. There is a silence in the room other than Annala wrapping the bandages around me. Unaga breaks it.

"I should never have shown you to that cave. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this, Katana."

I don't know how to react other than this: "Don't be. I needed the awakening. At least I know now that I have no techniques when it comes to fighting someone instead of thinking that I'd be invincible from the beginning." I give Unaga a smirk. "It'd be too boring to not have to learn anything, after all." I wince as Annala hits a nerve. "Be careful, he broke some ribs-" Oops, shouldn't have said that; Annala slaps me in the face. "You're NOT going back there for at least three days. And I mean it." She gives me an upset look, the same one that Aluan would give me when she wanted something.

I can never get over it. Don't give up, don't give in, no giving in… darn.

"Fine, but on one condition." Annala gives me the _look,_ but complies. "What is it?" I'm not used to sleeping inside a building, many times I'd tell Xavia to open the window so I could see the stars, but there aren't any windows here.

"I'd like to sleep outside." Unaga and Annala fall over in a quick and sudden manner to the floor. Annala gets up and sits on my right side, proceeding to rub my back. I would push her away, but the action is actually helping me reset the ribs that broke. I breathe out contently as I'm lulled to sleep. "… Alright. You can sleep outside. But only _after_ tonight, ok?" Annala asks me. I don't have the strength to argue, I only sit there as some tension is released from the muscles of my back. "… Fine…" I breathe out.

I wake up still in the bed, and stretch out my arms, contented with my recent sleep. Breathing in hard, I freeze when I realize that I'm still injured-for some reason, it's not hurting… I breathe in as much as I can and come to notice that my ribs have reset themselves… I'm about to get out of the bed when Annala seems to spring up to my side. "You've been asleep for a day and a half. I've changed your bandages and-woah." She sees my chest and her eyes widen.

"How is this possible, you were close to death just yesterday!" It's time that I told her a little more about myself. But I can't let her in on too much… can I trust her? "Annala, I… I have something to tell you." Annala gives me a questioning look as she sits close to me on the cot; I sit up next to her. My weight causes her to slide downwards next to me. We ignore the physical contact and continue.

"I'm… I'm not like any being that you've ever seen before." Annala tries to shuffle around to get out of my privacy bubble, thinking that she's annoying me in the process she starts to panic. "It's alright, I don't mind, Annala. I'm glad that you have enough courage to trust me." I smile down to her. "But… to tell you the truth, I have powers other than just the ability to fly."

"Like… like what, Katana?"

"I'm… I'm a lot stronger than any person before that you've seen, faster. Don't get me wrong, I'm able to at least defend myself, but it only happens whenever I'm in a rage…"

"Oh." Annala leans on my arm, suddenly tired. I'm not sure that Annala understands what I'm saying, but it feels good anyways to get this off my chest. "I'm different than you, Annala. And I always will be." Annala covers her mouth when she yawns, but her hand falls to my thigh as she closes her eyes. I feel a sensation come in the back of my throat like I have to open my mouth in the same action; I yawn as well, stretching my arms out towards the roof. "But… Katana…" Annala's small voice breaks the silence.

"Yes?"

"Me and you are sort of alike in some situations, don't you know?"

"And how is that?"

"Because… we both just found a new friend."

I sigh out as she finishes the sentence. A sudden feeling of acceptance comes over me, warming me from the inside out. Unaga walks in suddenly, and eyes her daughter leaning on me awkwardly. He comes over, and gives me a motion, asking me if Annala is annoying me, but I wave him away. I turn my body around, and carefully pick up Annala baby style, setting her down in my cot. I take off my cape and use it to cover her as she squirms.

I walk silently outside, and see the stars above. So that's why Annala was tired. "It's close to sunrise. She stayed up all night to make sure that you stayed… alive." Unaga narrows his eyes in concern for his daughter as he comes to sit next to me. He places a hand reassuringly on my shoulder. "Katana, I truly believe that Annala has faith in you."

I give him a confused look; why would he say that? He's not telling the truth, is he? "Katana." I look to Annala, who is sleeping under the covers. She squirms as she seems to sense my stare landing on her. "She has more faith in you than she ever had in me, Katana. I wouldn't lie to anyone about this sensitive subject, Katana. And you know that, don't you? No man would talk about his daughter's faith in their honor if it didn't mean anything."

Woah… he can't be serious… I don't know how to react to this. Unaga gets up to leave the room. "She trusts you, and I trust you to protect her from any and all harm. Can you do this?"

I hold my hand out, and he shakes it in return. "Yes, I can. Without a doubt I've already gained a liking to her as well, she's very smart and skilled. Nothing will happen to her as long as I'm here to protect her." I walk outside. "So, when do I finish my training?" I ask Unaga as he follows me out. I look to the stars as he answers. "At dawn, you can go back to the cave. But be careful, Tsukeuma is more menacing than he lets on. Use all of your strength when you're training with him; because he's barely using it, if any he's using on you."

I look to the stars and breathe out. "Trust me, I won't disappoint him."

_Ta-da! Katana has started a training regimen of his own. But will he be able to keep up with Tsukeuma's merciless strength, or will he snap under the pressure?_


	12. Unaga's Scar

_Believe it or not, I started this right after I posted Katana's Discovery, so I had the last chapter done before I posted it. I hit an easy street, and I don't plan on getting off any time soon, so these chapters hopefully aren't boring. One other thing: sometimes I will reuse some songs in later chapters or other stories because they fit better than any song I know. I've decided to post this early; so in other words, I'll post on either Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. Enjoy, and remember: Read and Review!_

_Song for this chapter: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. I do NOT own it._

Unaga's Scar

"Unaga, don't I have to go back to Tsukeuma's cave today?" I ask Unaga as I follow him through camp. He bends his head back as if he's going to look at me, but doesn't. "No, today we're going to check the borders of the territory, and make sure that none of the enemy army has invaded." We reach the edge of the camp's borderlines, and I breathe in the sweet scent of fallen pine needles as the landscape changes from ground wet with blood to the trees full of life and not damaged.

"Why isn't this part of the forest damaged like all the rest, Unaga?" He smiles to me as he stops and pats a tree trunk, admiring its beauty. "This part of the forest hasn't been fought on. We're fighting for a worthy prize, Katana. And I don't plan on losing it to a few fools who suddenly decided to become greedy." I look back from where we came and see some ash on the ground, along with some burnt grass.

"Well, it seems that this war is killing the forest more than saving it, if you ask me." Unaga gives me a look, and I hear my teeth clack together as I snap my mouth shut. "That's what everyone says, but here's the thing," He takes a seat on a nearby boulder, and I follow suit. "Do you see those ashes, Katana?" He points to the ground, and I nod. "Those ashes signify tarnished life, but it offers hope for the other lives around us. Look at the trees leaves where it rests." I look up, and he's right.

Those leaves are healthier than any others in the area. It seems that it's absorbing the leaves on the ground to increase its own power. "Katana, I need to tell you the real reason that we're out here." Unaga interrupts my thoughts, his voice booming across the valley causing birds to flitter from their grasp on the tree branches above. The whole forest seems to have grown silent.

Nothing is daring to make a sound as Unaga sighs out. "Have you ever wondered why Annala doesn't have a mother?" … Speaking of which, isn't everyone supposed to have a mother? Aluan and Xavia had one, didn't they? "Unaga." He looks over to me with sadness in his battle-experienced eyes. "Where is Annala's mother?"

Unaga sighs out shakily, as if he's trying to hold back tears as he slumps over in a depression. "Her mother… was…" He suddenly becomes full of rage and gets to his feet. "Her mother, my wife, was taken by those d*** Sages!"

"What?" Is this yet another reason that this whole war is going on? Unaga lets out a growl as we continue walking through the forest, and we reach a clearing full of burnt flowers. A wind gusts up, causing many petals to whisk upwards to the sky. Unaga stares up as the tension starts settling. "My wife, Annala's mother, was taken by those… those monsters!" Unaga raises his hands to the sky as the sun shines above, seemingly oblivious to the dark thoughts churning below.

"They didn't show any mercy, Katana, and they never will." Unaga bunches his fists and lowers them to his side, his long hair going into his face, shielding it from view as his body starts racking with sobs. "They had me tied up, Katana. Tied to a tree while they carved her facial features deeper with a knife. They laughed as she cried," He whips his hair back and shows me his face. The scar above his eye signifies something…

"You want to know how I got this scratch, Katana?"

I don't know how to react, so I stay silent and merely permit him to continue by taking a lotus position in the air in front of him. He doesn't move from where he stands, he just narrows his eyes as he recalls the dastardly memory. "It all started about a week and a half ago. Me and Annala were doing fine, gathering supplies for the war that was about to befall us. It was right before the first wave. We were low on supplies, as were the Sages." His eyes fill with hatred; they seem to burn up from the inside.

Special POV: Unaga (_I figured it would be easier to do this part of the chapter from his point of view instead of doing it from Katana's. In this way it's less boring. We start at Unaga's wedding.)_

"Mikadzuki…" I kneel before my lover as she starts to give me a confused look. Taking her hand, I reach into my pocket, taking out a bracelet. It symbolizes an eternal partnership in my clan, and I'm about to ask her to make an immortal bond with me. "Oh, Unaga…" Mika starts to say, staring into the bushes behind us, seemingly at someone. I ignore her strange behavior and continue. "Please… will you join me in my quest to make a perfect life?" Mikadzuki frowns at something behind me.

"Is there something there-" I try to turn to see, but Mikadzuki quickly grabs my face and turns it back for me to see hers, her eyes clouded with tears. "Yes, Unaga, yes, I will join you." She practically jumps on me while wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you…" She says to me. I continue to suspect, but it doesn't matter now.

"… I love you too, Mikadzuki."

…

It was a bright day, the sun was shining with not a cloud in the sky, and Annala was jumping on me for me to wake up. "Daddy, daddy, come on, dad, wake up!" I turn to my wife. My beautiful wife, Mikadzuki.

_(Mikadzuki means 'Crescent Moon', in English.)_

Mika turns to me; "You said that you would show her where the hidden storage of firewood and food would be yesterday, Unaga." Her voice is so beautiful as it echoes against the hut walls. She moves, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she pushes herself up. "I'm going to take Annala with me, ok?" I ask Mikadzuki, who is now checking the closet for a new set of clothing. She picks out a sweet ocean blue dress, with a few sliver stripes leading downwards as it touches the floor-tomorrow is the meeting of our two clans-Us Nuhages, and the Sages of Muertos.

Mikadzuki gives me an adoring look as Annala jumps up and down at the sight of her dress. Mika looks over to me with a concerned look. "Does this look good on me?" She asks with a small frown. I see the way that the dress looks on her body-it hugs her hips softly, but not tight enough to make her seem… so. It shows some of her shoulders, and the dress goes down until her toes, covering her shoes. "That way it will hide the hiking boots that I'll be wearing when we travel to the meeting, get it?" Mika says. "How can you just ask for me to check and rate how you look?"

Mikadzuki smiles at me, and walks up to me, swinging her hips the whole way. Reaching up, she wraps her arms around my waist and is about to give me a kiss-"EWWW! MOMMY AND DADDY SITTIN IN A TREE~~~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Annala screams at the top of her lungs, and Mikadzuki smiles at her while I laugh. "Aw, Annala. You didn't let mommy and daddy kissy kissy?" Annala quickly shakes her head. "That's so GROSS!" I laugh at her. "Well, one day you're going to do the exact same thing, except with some other boy-"

"EWWWW!" She races out the room. I hold Mikadzuki close, her smiling the whole way. "I love you…" She says. "I love you too, my little moonbeam."

"COME ON DAD, LET'S GO!"

I sigh out as Mika laughs. This is going to be a long day.

As me and my daughter Annala reach our destination, Annala skips ahead to our special batch of flowers where we lay. It's beside a tree trunk, and a few boulders surround the area. I search for a pile of leaves, and kick them away as Annala laughs at a grasshopper she's found on the forest floor. I uncover a stone tablet, speaking: "Tolak mac taou, che Unaga y Annala y Mikadzuki si nilock. Nosodakimos yechna outo tushankda yupendi." It reads: "You have uncovered Unaga's family's treasure. Do not touch, shall they hunt you down and kill with their protective traits."

"Annala." By stating the simple name, Annala is at my side in less than a second, ready to hear what I have to say. "This here, this tablet, is the most important thing in our whole family." Annala cocks her head to the side and grunts questioningly. "But I thought that mom said we were going to find the hidden bundle of firewood and food…" I nod to her. "This is it. It's the most important thing. Inside this tablet is a map of the entire territory, including the enemy's." I point to a bush, seeming to hide something. "Beyond that greenery is a tunnel, which leads to the dark master's cave."

I've known the dark master since I can remember. Sure, he was harsh with me and everyone else I've brought to him that I thought would be a worthy student; they've all been killed by him though. But he promised me that he would parent my daughter if anything were to happen to her. I must make sure that she understands this.

I grab Annala by her shoulders and make her face me with a serious look on my face. "Listen to me, Annala. If anything happens to me, you are to go into that tunnel, do you understand? The dark master shall take care of you." She nods, and I breathe out a sigh of relief. Suddenly a small boy scurries through the bushes with a panicked look on his face. He bumps into me and doesn't seem to notice I'm there until I grab both of his shoulders to calm him down.

"Unaga! General Unaga-" He's huffing the whole time; he can't seem to keep his facial expression straight. "Hold on, kid. Calm down, I'm pretty sure that if there's a problem, we'll be able to fix it with no issues-" The kid interrupts me.

"Some warriors took Mikadzuki!" My heart stops. "They've raided the camp and have taken Mikadzuki prisoner, along with stealing a few…" His voice fades out. Annala's eyes widen as she takes in the information; it's as though she can't believe it. How could anyone break through the defenses?! The sharpest arrow isn't able to break through the walls surrounding the camp, how could this happen?

I grab up Annala and the boy as we race back to the camp; I don't stop to catch my breath as we reach it, I hear my heart pounding in my ears as I stumble into me and Mikadzuki's tent. It's completely ransacked. I check our makeshift dresser, and all of our jewelry has been taken, her clothing, our food… I feel a deep rage churn my stomach inside of me as I take everything in.

"Who did this?" My voice is deep and solid, totally different from what I thought it'd sound like, considering the situation. The boy is frightened by my serious expression as he tries to explain. "S-some rogue wa-w-warriors… They came to the camp… and they killed about fifteen people… they only took your wife hostage, s-s-sir… Unag-g-ga…" I shake the boy in my iron grip. "More, give me more information!" He cries out: "I saw them run east from the camp!" That's opposite of the Sages territory.

I close my eyes and breathe out, letting my body be washed over in a chilling wave of hidden rage. They will not get away with this, those fools. "We don't know who exactly did it, General Unaga." If they have hurt my wife, they won't get away with it.

"Kid." The boy turns his head towards me. "I want to call a meeting."

"At what time?" I look to the sky, and see the moon rising in the night sky. "Immediately!"

"It was bad. I had gathered all of the available warriors around a fire as we discussed our plan," I say to Katana as he gives me a horrified expression. "I… I wouldn't have a clue of what to do in that situation…" He says to me. Well, of course he wouldn't, he doesn't really have a family-stop being rude, Unaga. You wanted to share this story, and you deal with any questioning that comes with it. I continue recalling the nightmare.

"We had figured that we would go and storm the camp at dawn… but decided on a more peaceful manner in case Mikadzuki was still alive. The next day when we had arrived at the camp and had surrounded it, ensuring that there wouldn't be any escape if they were to try and run. We had bombs poised to strike at the center of the camp. I walked peacefully to the entrance of the camp until an archer shot an arrow at my foot, hitting the mark and causing me to fall over. That's when I demanded that they show me where Mikadzuki was."

"What have you done with her?!" I ask the archer as he chuckles and adjusts his position. He points inside the camp grounds, to a small bundle on the ground covered by a blanket. "Remove it so he can see his sweetheart!" He says mockingly. My eyes widen at the sight as they move it. Her body is mangled, there are cuts in various areas where rivers of blood are flowing down.

The worse thing was: They had carved the Sages of Muertos insomnia on her bare chest. Her lifeless gaze lands on me as the blanket is torn from her. "Mika… Mikadzuki…" I can't find my voice. I can't speak, can't move, can't function properly seeing her in that condition. I never truly knew what helplessness was until that moment in my life. A rage builds inside of me as the archer comes down from his post. "I figured that the b**** would be useless, so I killed her." He states it as if he's proud of what he's done. He looks back to her as if to admire his work.

A rage begins to boil inside of me, making my whole body start to heat up. "How many of you are there…" I state with as much control as I can muster. "Well, since you're about to die anyways… about ten." I smile at him in a blind frenzy as I suddenly jerk up, tearing my foot from its hold on the ground, ignoring the pain that shoots up afterwards as I grab the murderer's neck in an iron grip. I smile as he struggles in the air where I hold him, when he suddenly kicks my stomach, causing me to let him go.

"You little prick!" He motions for the guys behind him to follow. "Come one guys, this one's a fighter!" I look back to the tree line, and raise my hand. "NOW!"

"My own warriors charged from the trees at a rapid pace, not stopping to see the traps in which caught about five of them and carried them above by their necks, killing them. The others didn't pause to go into the fight." Katana frowns as he looks downwards in rage balling his fists, then looks back up. "How many warriors did you bring? From the sounds of it, not many…"

"I only brought about twenty-five, but the warriors of the killer were experienced. They killed off about ten others. Only five made it back, including myself. Fortunetally my fighters had cornered the others when there were only about three left, other than their leader. The others wanted to aid in the finding of the leader, but I dismissed them, telling them to take the other men as prisoners. I had followed the lead warrior into his tent where he was preparing to run… but I didn't know that he was prepared for my arrival as well…"

I deepen my frown at Katana as he takes in the story. "And… Mikadzuki had a secret."

Creeping into his tent, I search it for the murderous bastard who killed my wife. "Hey! Get out and fight like a man, you cowardly f***!" The air is suddenly winded out of me as I'm tackled to the ground, and knocked out. Right before I fade to black, I hear him chuckle at his little victory. "That wasn't very nice… I'll just have to take you along with me for that one…"

…..

As I awaken, I realize that I'm tied up to something and let out a groan. "Ah, so you're finally awake, my friend?" I hear the murderer's voice taunt me as it echoes in my ears. I try to slip out with the strength that I have in me. My vision focuses, and I see that the archer is holding a small pocket knife in one hand, and a burning stone in the other, his hand safely tucked away under a few layers of rags.

I try to respond with a snappy remark, but I find that my own mouth is stuffed with a rag, and I can't spit it out. The archer sees me struggling and chuckles to himself. "I couldn't have just let you yell and scream when I torture you know, could I? That would alert everyone!" He bends down to my level as he speaks to me, tapping the edge of the blade on my nose as he taunts me. "And I'm not that stupid, you know."

"And now to start your suffering… And there's one more thing that you should know." I'm too blinded by rage and fear of the future to care about what stupid remark he's willing to let me in on to care until he says it and it sinks in. "I used to be part of the Sages clan." He doesn't give me time to try and grunt in shock before he firmly places the burning rock to my chest, branding me with the Nuhages warriors mark, making me yell out in pain.

Eventually the archer is sick and tired of my mumbling, because he cuts a hole in the gag wrapped around my mouth, releasing a yell into the chilly night air as the smell of burned flesh seems to cover the area in a fog. I finally gather up enough sense and control to speak to the torturer. "Why… w-why are y-y-ou doing this.." I say to him, not even having enough strength to speak it as a question. My body is shuddering involuntarily under the pain that the archer has caused.

"What do you mean why am I doing this?" The torturer asks me. "I'm doing this just because I feel like it; that and I hate you; one of your females of your clan was in love with me when I was a young child and broke my heart without remorse for a fool who was next in line to be leader. Can you guess who that was?" While he's blabbering on, I take the opportunity to start wiggling out of the restraints, when realization finally dawns on me, causing me to halt only for a second.

It can't be true… "Mikadzuki was with me, you inconsiderate fool! She saw something in you that apparently no one else could see, and for that foolishness she chose you over I, who was to be the next in line for the throne in the Sage clan!" My hands start becoming looser with each tug I take with the ropes holding me.

"You're going to die slowly and painfully for this…" The warrior says to me, and lifts the knife in his left hand to my throat. "I've kept my temper for all these years…" His hot, stinking breath hits my face, and I push down the urge to gag. "… and now I'm finally going to have my revenge on the monster who took her away from me…" He changes his target and raises his hand to slash me in the chest-that's when I strike. Leaping from the tree just as he plummets his hand down, a sudden severe sting hits my face in the general area of my right eye. Ignoring the pain, I tackle the warrior to the ground, and we go into a life and death struggle over the weapon.

Giving him a right hook to the face, he drops the knife on the dirt, and I grab it; I pin his arms down to the earth before he has time to wrestle it back from me. He laughs as red starts clouding the vision in my right eye. "You're going to die for this… you killed… Mikadzuki… you bastard…" He continues to laugh in my face as I speak to him some of the last words that he will ever hear.

His insane cackling continues as I make death threats. "What's so funny, you murderer…" I state to him more than a question. He only smiles. "This is so fitting… now you will never be able to forget, heh heh heh…" He winks his right eye at me while smiling. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" I lift my hand to my face, feeling the gouge that he left; the warrior is too far deep in insanity to notice that I've released my hold on one of his arms.

"You will never forget, Unaga! Never! Nev-" I cut him off as I slice his throat, causing his eyes to widen, but not in fear, in triumph. In his last dying breaths, he continues to speak. "I was… in the bushes… when you asked for her life…" As blood gurgles in his throat, he lets out a few weakened chuckles at my bewildered behavior. I can't take it anymore-I take his head in my hand, and jerk it sharply to the right, breaking his neck.

I stand up, struggling with the tension in areas of my body where he'd punched and kicked in our match. Rage building inside, I release it with a loud yell to the night sky; the stars seem to taunt me with their eternal light. Falling to my knees, I bring my hand back to my face, and take it away to see my blood-stained hand.

I look back over to Katana, who still is wearing a shocked expression. I get to my feet. "I have many injuries, Katana, but this one…" I softly feel it; the ruined flesh starting to make its own stain on my face. "… this one won't heal. I haven't forgiven what that warrior has done to me, Katana. And now… I'm not so sure that I can forgive Mikadzuki either." I start walking back to camp, and I hear Katana following. It's complete silence until he speaks up. "You must… you must feel betrayed…" He puts and hand on my shoulder reassuringly, though it's kind of awkward how his facial expression changes when he does it, as though he isn't comfortable with physical contact. At least he's trying.

"You're not the only one, however, who was abandoned."

_So… I figured that I'd give you this little filler while I did a plotline for this story X3 How'd I do?_


	13. Tsukeuma's Mercy

_Typed date: March 28, 2013_

_Typed finished: April 3, 2013_

_Got this chapter done, and I decided to post when I'd started and finished. So you know exactly when I finish it, and how fast I usually get these done. This is completely true, and not just something to impress. So, what do you think of the first two chapters of The Legend Of Wolfstar remake, "Demon's Legacy"? It doesn't give anything away, and I won't be posting anymore for that story until I'm done with this one._

_Song for this chapter: Made Of Stone by Evanescence. I do NOT own it._

_Enjoy!_

Tsukeuma's Mercy

Unaga's past was… difficult. I don't know why he would fill me in on how he got his scar, but now I'm more accepting of his protective behavior towards his daughter when he shows it. I have to be more careful about what I say about Mikadzuki around Annala now, or else she may have a breakdown.

I'm in my tent back at the camp, and was meditating until Annala walked in and interrupted me. I huff out at her, slightly annoyed at my shortened alone time. "You know that I'm trying to sort out my thoughts, right?" The main reason that I meditate is so I can control the… other side of me, which has been quite silent for the past month; I don't trust it in this situation. Looking back to Annala, I see how she's swinging back and forth, alternating on balancing between her toes and her heels. "… Um… yea… but I was wondering…"

"Yes?" I ask her impatiently; what is with these humans and having to simply ask questions? The longer she takes, the more probability that I'm going to say no, I hope she knows that. "Will you come and see the territory with me?" This sounds familiar… if she's going to open up to me like her father Unaga did, I'm going to leave her in her father's tent and tell him to give her a serious talk. I try to snake out of the situation. "Ah, well, Annala, you see-" She interrupts.

"Come on, Katana. For the past two days you've been in that state, and I've been oh so polite and generous in letting you be by yourself. If you hadn't noticed, it's now Sunday." She tugs on my cape. "Come on, Katana. You've been living here for about a week, and you don't even know what the camp looks like." She grasps my hands gently and looks into my eyes with a pleading look. "Let me show you, _come on._" I decide to go, but she doesn't know that. I let the silence linger on to let her think otherwise.

"Why should I…?" I turn my head to show her the pink hand mark she'd left yesterday on the left side of my face, and Annala smiles innocently. Annala raises a hand to cover her mouth as she giggles uncontrollably, and I suppress a smirk. For some reason her retarded laughter almost always brings a smile to me, but I ignore it this time.

"… _Please?_" She's about to give me _the face;_ I stop her right before she does by unfolding myself from lotus position and levitating ahead and out of the tent, leaving Annala squealing in happiness running after me. She catches up and walks beside me as we pass a few tents. I look to Annala's smiling face as she looks back up. "If anyone comments on how I'm following you through the camp, I'm going to shorten the men in this army, kapeesh?"

Annala laughs. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, Katana? No one will want to mess with you! To tell you the truth, you appear to be very intimidating, you _do _know that, right?" I roll the last comment Annala made around in my head for a minute. Oh yea, Annala, a person with a noticeable pinkish-red hand mark of their green face makes them look menacing. As Aluan had taught me about holidays, I'd say my skin tone is more ready for Christmas decorations than anything else. I'm about to give her a snappy answer when she suddenly puts an arm in front of me as a trio of warriors come by. I'd have run into her if I wasn't scowling downwards the whole time for being interrupted in the first place.

"Those guys are the Pack." Annala explains. "They've been in the war the longest." The three warriors stop by a table and take a seat; probably to rest. I take a closer look at them. One of them, who is on the farthest to the left, is wearing battle-scarred armor, with a slash in the middle of the Nuhages insomnia. The parts of his upper shoulder and lower thighs that show have burn marks, scratches, and newly opened scrapes. Annala notices and calls him out; "Hey Roshenko!" The warrior turns to Annala with a scowl, and I'm prepared to snap at him for giving her such a look of disdain, but it fades to a friendly pleasure as he registers who it is with open arms. "Annala, hey! Get over here, I haven't seen you around in a while, you know, been hunting!"

Annala holds out a finger and strokes it with another in a peculiar manner; "For shame, Roshenko." Roshenko shrugs and holds his arms out even farther; Annala runs into them as he closes his arms in a tight hug. I cock an eye ridge as Annala smiles at me. "He's my cousin, it's fine, Katana-" Roshenko seems to notice me for the first time and sets Annala down. He strolls over to me and takes in my build like Unaga, but he only glances over as if he's going to give me some sort of approval. I hold my head higher and look downwards with my eyes to show that I won't take his criticism lightly.

He does the same, and we go into a stare down. Eventually the tension eases as he bursts into laughter and pats my shoulder. "So this is the guy that Unaga told us about!" He looks up at me. "I've gotta tell you, you've got nerves of steel! I sort of take pride in knowing that." Another warrior rises from the table, the one that was sitting on the right of the one in the middle and walks up beside Roshenko. He holds out a hand in a friendly gesture, and I shake it in respect.

This one looks slightly different from Roshenko, except he has newer armor; more shiny and well kept, only with a few scrapes and scuffs. His short black hair is in a sweep style across the left side of his face.

"My name is Nachak."

"With all due respect, what does that name mean?"

"Nachak, in our native language, means 'quick wind'."

… What?

"… Ah."

"Nachak, quit talking to the newbie, he doesn't deserve to be acknowledged!" The final warrior from the table stands; he looks intimidating. His face has a scar that runs across his face, giving him a more intimidating look. He wears a vest that goes down to his mid-stomach, cameo styled. Unusual for a person of this army… he stands tall, chest out with pride. "My name isn't important to you, but for your own sake call me Sheppard." I scowl as Roshenko and Nachak follow him to a nearby tent, but before they can leave, Annala calls out to Roshenko: "Go get that checked out, Roshenko! I don't want another blubbering idiot in my tent flirting with engaged nurses when it ends up festering, you know!"

Roshenko smirks and leaves the trio to take another route down the camp as Annala smiles and places her hands on her hips victoriously. She holds her hand out in front of me as she notices my annoyance with Sheppard. "You may not want to mess with him, Katana. He can be a real jerk when he's…?" Annala cocks her head to the side. "… Himself?"

Annala shakes her head towards me. "At least you're not like that, or else I'd have nothing to do with you." She speaks these words so bitterly, so I know she speaks the truth. Maybe if I would like to be rid of her I could do as she says was repulsive to her. … What am I thinking? She's too entertaining for that. Only one part of me is like that, and she sort of knows. "Hey, come on, Katana, we've got over half the camp to see yet!" She takes the same route that Roshenko took, and I follow.

She points to random parts of the camp, saying things like: "That's where we store food; this is the sleeping quarters for the high-ranking warriors; weapon storage." I slow to a halt when we reach the biggest tent in the sleeping quarters, and Annala walks up to my side. "Oh, that old thing? That's where me and dad usually sleep." I look down to her in amazement. "When we're not patrolling and defending the borders, that is." Annala shrugs as if to dismiss something. "Buuut, the treaty is giving me and dad more time to bond, so I'm not complaining. It can get a bit boring when he's trying insanely to make up battle plans, but I can't complain."

She looks up to me. "He is protecting me and the tribe, after all." Eventually she's shown me the entire campsite, which seems more like a small town more than anything now. I arrive back to my tent, which is in a totally different section of the camp… behind a certain 'castle' like building…

"Why is my tent right behind yours?" I ask Annala. "Oh, well we put it there so no one would come and see you uninvited. This used to be our storage tent but we cleared it out...!" She starts rubbing the back of her head as I glare at her. "We had no more room in the infirmary, you see…" She chuckles nervously, and I shake my head dismissively. "Forget about it, Annala. All in all, I'm just grateful I have a tent to sleep in, though I'm used to sleeping outside…" I've found that I've been sleeping a lot more lately, as if something has been draining me of strength. How odd…

"Annala, I'm going to go and train with Tsukeuma now-" I make sure to stand taller so she doesn't slap me again, and she instead turns around with a concerned look on her face, as if she's actually worried for me. "Katana, be careful, ok? I'm not going to try and stop you this time. Just know when you've had enough, ok?" I smile and nod to her as she walks up to me. "Take this." She holds out a small skin sack full of… "It's water. I know that it isn't in the best of holders, but it stays fresh." I take it acceptingly, and stick it inside the pocket of my gi.

Nodding my head in a farewell, I start levitating into the tree tops. I would fly faster, but I should control how much energy I put out. And seeing how got beaten within an inch of my life last time… I'm going to have to put all of it into my defenses. Arriving to the entrance of the cave, I land and push the vines covering the tunnel out the way, revealing the amazing spectacle Unaga showed me before… except there's Tsukeuma that's disturbing the peace by standing in the middle of it. He holds out his arms to his sides.

"Welcome back, my student." I nod to him as he comes closer. Suddenly he stops, and then he vanishes. I can't see him anymore, but I dare not move, until I feel something hit the nerves on the back of my legs, causing them to buckle as I fall to my knees and forwards, stopping myself with my hands, and sweep my legs around, jumping back to my feet. I look down, and see Tsukeuma in front of me. "Don't you know that it's rude to not bow to your teacher?"

I suppress a growl. If I do, then he'll do something even worse; I learned that last time. "Stand." I do so, but slowly, as to check out if he's got anything bad in store. "Katana, go into your fighting stance." … Fighting stance? Oh, he means… I stand with my legs straight, and my hands up to my stomach, balled up into fists. "That's it? That's how you would prepare to fight an enemy that could very well kill you on the spot?" Tsukeuma asks me, and backs up, taking a casual stance of his own. I then do the dumbest thing that I could've done at the time. I decide to blink, right at that moment.

So I don't see when he punches my cheek. I don't see when he knees me in the gut. I don't see when he twists my right arm behind my back, and I especially don't see when he somehow gets me into a headlock afterwards, in some way still holding my arm behind me. "Tsk, tsk, Katana. I've used your same stance and have beaten you. Such a shame… don't you think?" I growl softly, and he notices. He holds my arm closer to my back, and it pulls a nerve. I grunt in discomfort, and he smiles.

"Now now Katana, I thought that I was training a warrior, not an animal." I yell at him, break away, and punch in his general direction, but it doesn't make contact; he's gone again. "How in the he-" I'm cut off as he punches me in the mouth, knocking me down to the ground. What do I do to stop him… I push myself up to my hands and knees, and stand, but I can't stand right, I keep leaning to one side, so I keep my hands on my knees as I stand awkwardly, bent over in a hunch.

Tsukeuma stands in front of me. "I thought that I've taught you better, Katana." He's only been teaching me for two days, counting this one… "I've taught for you to hold your tongue on the first day, now didn't I?" … "That's what I thought." His footsteps begin to fade into the background as the world in my eyes stops spinning. "At least I've taught you how to bow, though…" Tsukeuma is suddenly in front of me, and he pushes my head up with a finger so I can see him; "I don't see how keeping a grasp on your knees is a bow…" My eyes widen. I can't take anymore, or else I'll be in the same condition as the first day!

"Though I'll let it slide…" I breathe out as he begins to walk into the shadows at the back of the cave. "… This time."

…

I limp into my tent after the beating that I've taken from Tsukeuma. He hasn't taught me anything about fighting yet, and the deadline for the war to start again is drawing closer with each minute. We have about a year left, but I need all the time I can get to train and learn to defend the camp, along with everyone in it, including Unaga and Annala. Maybe not the Pack, but I have to defend Annala and Unaga, no matter the cost. They've been through so much already…

As I enter my tent, I stumble and fall to the ground with a thud. "Katana?" I'm too disoriented to tell if it's a female or male voice, so all I do is groan. Unaga walks into the room, and suddenly picks up his already brisk pace to me as he sees me on the ground. "Tsukeuma did this, didn't he?"

"Yes…" I'm beginning to understand Tsukeuma's little sick games. I can't allow for him to go on like that any longer. I must… appeal to his better nature, but I must train my mind as well. At least I know the basics of a mental cover; that I've learned from the scripts in my old home.

"I'm going back tomorrow." There are no words to describe how shocked Unaga was at this outburst. He just… exploded. Speaking in his own native language he yelled at the top of his lungs. I'm pretty sure he's calling me some insane alien who doesn't know what he's gotten himself into… at least, that's what I'm thinking, seeing as how I don't really want to go back either. Unaga finally gains control of himself and sits across from me. And with as much control as he can muster-

"What!?" I cover my ears as his voice booms in the tent. I look to the door expecting Annala to run in here, but it's clear. Unaga notices. "Don't bother, I sent her and some warriors to go on a food patrol-what are you thinking, you insane, crazy-"

"I'm thinking that I'm going back tomorrow, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, Unaga, kapeesh?" I get to my feet in pain, and notice that most of my injuries have somehow healed themselves already in the span of the forty-five minutes I've spent to get back here. "I've only got a year's worth of time to train, Unaga. And you've had your whole life! How long did it take for you to perfect a punch, huh?!"

… "A year."

I hold my arms out to prove my point. "Exactly! Now, how am I going to even learn how to do the steps if I'm constantly in this tent trying to heal some pathetic wounds instead of going to learn from Tsukeuma?"

Unaga rolls his eyes as he starts to retreat. "You won't." Unaga doesn't let me prove my point once again before he continues: "I want you back at that cave _now._ Annala will be coming back in less than thirty minutes, and she won't be happy seeing you like this." He starts walking to leave the tent. "From what we know about you, you already know how to take care of yourself, so one measly day won't mean anything to you, will it?"

… "Fair enough." I gather my cape and put it on over the tribal clothing that Annala had given me this morning. "And Katana?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get yourself killed out there. I know how you are, and the stubborn proud ones usually don't come back from that cave."

I look downwards, and breathe out slowly as I process the words, and turn back. "Well, maybe this time one will."

….

As I settle down for the night after finding a suitable tree, I close my eyes and begin to think. I think I know the reason why Annala is so… protective… of me. She lost her mother, I know that. Doesn't she have any friends at all to talk to other than me, though? From what I've seen, I'm not so sure. I look to the stars and sigh.

"Ah, Aluan, give me strength. I won't be able to do this training alone if I'm beaten within the inch of my life with each 'lesson'." I go into a meditative stance. I won't be sleeping like a human tonight. This time I will use these few precious hours to clear my mind of…

_Clear your mind of that demon thing, right? Know that I'm always here, Katana._

I smile to the stars. I forgot that she was able to read my mind. Amazing, the abilities the pure spirits gain when they're in other world.

"Goodnight, Aluan."

…..

I open my eyes from the meditation and stretch my arms out, fully refreshed from the 'rest'. The rising sun lets me know that Tsukeuma is waiting for me. Though in some circumstances sunrise means hope, for me… it means a rising realization of pain and a hard day's work.

I arrive at the cave where he is and pull back the lichen covering, ignoring his presence as I walk up to him. "Back already, my student? I thought that I took care of you yesterday… are you back for some real training, or are you going to growl at me like a mad dog who lost his bone?"

I hold back a growl and bow to him, leaving him to smirk, I can tell. I keep the stance until he speaks again. "It seems that you have chosen to actually train today." I look up, and he's in a fighting stance. "Copy me." I do as he says, and he smiles at my barely bent knees. I keep myself from flinching as he comes closer and gently taps the back of my knees. "Come on, you can go lower than that. If you don't do the correct stance, the enemy can easily knock you off your feet."

Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? I do as I'm told without a second thought, however. I think as long as I do as I'm told he won't be so… deathly harsh…! "You've at least gotten that part right, Katana. If you follow your master's commands, you will have no issues with me." I breathe out in tense frustration as I realize that he's read my mind. "Now, you are going to stay in that stance until I come back." He doesn't ask it, he tells me to do so with a slight force behind his voice.

"And from what I know about you from reading your more distant memories, like yesterday evening, for example…" My eyes widen in shock and my breathe catches, but only for a short time. How does he have that ability, anyways?! "I've had a great teacher before this, Katana. And from what I know, you are able to keep a meditative stance for days on end without eating or drinking anything." I try to put a small mind barrier around the thoughts of where I've truly come from, and how I lived. I start to think about it, and Tsukeuma is still talking about how his teacher had taught him many practices.

It seems to work, my little trick, and Tsukeuma has no idea, but he suddenly stops. "Your thoughts are clouded and blank. What is troubling you, Katana? You should be focused on your training-" He whacks me upside the head with an outstretched hand, but I don't move from my stance. I'm standing with my knees deeply bent, one fist to my face, the other guarding my stomach ready to punch on a moment's notice.

"You're going to stay like that until I come back," Tsukeuma repeats with a dangerous tone to it. "Now, I'm going to leave, and you aren't going to move. If you do, I will read your thoughts, your deepest fears, and emphasize them." I gulp quietly so he doesn't catch it. "And you won't enjoy that, will you?" He asks rhetorically. He laughs when I don't answer. "At least you know not to speak until you've earned the right, I'll credit you that much."

He exits the cave, and I sigh out, but don't dare move from where I stand. What have I gotten myself into?

_Sorry if this chapter was a little choppy, but I didn't want to separate it too much. Read and Review!_


	14. Annala's Concern

… _Some people have asked me when this story would be done; Trey, I will be done with this story soon enough, but we must be patient. I know that it's going a little slow, but it's for a good cause. We learn how the camp goes on, and how Katana goes corrupt for this. It takes some time. And believe me, you're not the only one wondering; I've had about fifteen people pm my account hounding me about it XD_

_For all those people, do not worry, I'll be done with it soon enough. But the story you want cannot stand on its own._

_Thank you Easy Going Dude for asking some questions! Here we go!_

_Katana, what is your favorite food, and what is going on between you and Xavia? Tell me all your juicy little secrets so I can possibly black-mail you later._

_Katana: My favorite food? I don't usually eat, but… probably… (Scratches head in thought) … huh, probably Aluan's berry mixture. It's the only food that I'll tolerate without complaining. She goes into the woods and gathers blueberries, raspberries, a few strawberries, cherries, the usual blend, and she mixes them all together with some sweet-flavored water on the side._

_As for me and Xavia… I'm not sure that I can completely trust her yet… even if Aluan helped with her judgment, humans have a hard way of… forgiving and forgetting. The only human I've seen do that was Aluan, but she was younger and more innocent. Juicy secrets? Blackmail? … Huh._

_Thank you for taking the time to type these questions out for me, Easy Going Dude, for you are the first._

_WolfstarXPiccolo: Next question, and this one is for Annala._

_Annala, what is it like behind the scenes of this story? Is your boss WolfstarXPiccolo easy to work with?_

_Annala: Oh, yea, sometimes WolfstarXPiccolo comes and visits us from your dimension, seeing as how we're in a different one. Behind the scenes… oh, we don't act… this is real… ha ha. (WolfstarXPiccolo walks in and shakes her fist to the sky)_

_WolfstarXPiccolo: Of course I'm easy to work with, dude! (Katana walks in and hugs WolfstarXPiccolo from behind, keeping her from blowing up any more.)_

_Katana: Calm down, will you? (WolfstarXPiccolo huffs, pushes Katana away, and walks off.)_

_Katana: Ok… next question. … for Xavia? (Xavia walks in and takes a seat.)_

_Xavia you are not in this chapter but would you like to become a model or is revenge 1rst on your list?_

_(Katana puts a hand in front of his face to cover his mouth from Xavia) Be careful, she may not speak truthfully… I think… (Goes to normal) I would like to hear what you have to say._

_Xavia: Revenge? …My sister lived a great life, and at first I actually wanted to kill Katana for all that it was worth, but… in the end I decided that it wasn't worth it, and it would only make me taint myself with guilt. As for being a model… I hope you mean role model? Yes, that would be nice, I suppose._

_Thank you for asking me this; you are also a first at asking me a question; hopefully it will inspire others to do the same._

_(WolfstarXPiccolo comes back out and Katana walks over, putting his hands on her shoulders. Annala comes and leans on her, with Xavia staying in the background with a smile)_

_Everyone: Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!_

Annala's Concern

It has been a day since Tsukeuma has left, and just now he's returning. My legs feel like stone, sturdy from unmoving. I've had the occasional twitch, where my legs would fail and I'd start falling, but I'd stop myself by shifting my weight for a small amount of time until I'd get the feeling back. Tsukeuma seems pleased as he walks up to me. "Good, for the first day of real training, I suppose. You've done much better than my other students, who would've failed by now."

Other students have stopped training at this time? How could they have… Tsukeuma answer my wandering thoughts. "They didn't do the right stance. They would move to get food and try to go back to their stances, and would not be in the exact same place as before. They would try to mark the ground, but I would notice their pathetic cover up by reading their memories when I'd get back…."

I can't help but wonder… will I learn the ability of reading memories? "You will in time, my student. But do yourself a favor. Focus on the here and now, not what's pestering you in your head." He walks up and hits the back of my right leg lightly, causing it to twitch, but I don't falter. "You are able to move now." I let out a sigh of relief, and lift my left foot to take a step when- I fall forwards. On pure instinct, I push my energy beneath me and start to float, holding back a grunt of pain when the blood starts rushing in my legs, giving them back the gift of feeling.

Tsukeuma cocks and eyebrow at my suddenly 'new' ability. "I am impressed, Katana. You never told me that you could fly… but you probably thought that I knew that by now." I don't see when he jumps up, catches my left foot, and throws me down to the ground; my legs sting as I'm temporarily paralyzed. If I move them… "You can, but you won't. A true martial artist isn't concerned by a small inconvenience like that, Katana. They push through it." He walks up to me and slowly, with the slightest pressure, places his right foot on my leg, sending pain messages to my head. I release a yell as it registers less than a second later and grit my teeth.

He walks off, and the pain fades as I get used to it. I stand with unsteady legs; I've stayed in the same place for more than ten hours. I shake my head to ignore it and rush Tsukeuma, who turns around and smiles. "Ah, now we're talking!" A sort of feel a sense from my left, and hold out an outstretched hand, catching Tsukeuma's fist; meanwhile I do a right hook on him, and his head jerks to the right. When he turns back slowly, his eyes slightly open up a bit more from his usual leer, but it fades quickly as he disappears. "So you've gained a small ability from standing in silence." A dull pain hits the side of my head as I'm thrown backwards, somersaulting through the air as I fall.

I scrunch my eyes open, only to see Tsukeuma over me with a fist ready to punch. "But you never turn on your master!" He punches, but I move out the way just in time, and he hits the dirt floor, leaving a hole. I leap into the air, and see Tsukeuma just under me, ready to pull me down again. I know that trick… I 'push' myself out the way with my energy, and he grabs nothing but air. I turn, and kick his side with all the energy I've got. I may not have received any martial arts training, but I'm able to at least defend myself with common moves.

"Defend yourself? You think that you're able to defend yourself here?" I see Tsukeuma on the ground glaring at me with an evil smirk. "Just know that I've been holding back!" He leaps up again, disappearing as we play a sick game of hide-and-seek. He appears above me and kicks me in the back, sending me to the ground below with a thud. He lands over me and repeatedly punches me in the gut, making me spit out saliva with each hit.

He leaps away and goes back into his fighting stance, and as do I. Tsukeuma rushes me, I'm ready to pass out when he suddenly stops and stares at some bushes that rustled in the distance. He leaps away from me and gains somewhat of a foothold back on sanity as he folds his hands neatly in front of him. "I think that we're done with our training for today…" I struggle to stay on my feet. "You know how I said that most students wouldn't make it this far?" I can't even bring up the strength to nod, I'm so weak… Tsukeuma releases a sadistic, twisted smirk. "Well, they didn't make it out of this cave, either." I somehow jerk my head up, and my breath catches. "You may leave." Pushing my energy beneath me, I rush with all my strength out the cave, with an eye punched closed, so I can only see so little with the other.

I go on for as long as I can until my energy gives out and I land on the grass about a hundred feet away from the cave. I've got to move… I can't stay here… I struggle to push myself up, and grasp at the earth, clawing my way across the ground in the direction of Unaga's camp, when the world starts to fade as a pounding pain gives me a migraine. I fall onto my back. I can't move… I stare at the sunlight flickering from the canopy of treetops above.

"Aluan…" My voice is crackly from misuse… a shadow falls over me. It's of a small girl… "… katana?" The voice is small and meek; I can't recognize it. "… Aluan…" I repeat as I pass out. I see Aluan bend over me and smile down at my face as the light fades.

…

I awaken in a bed, softer than the one that I slept in inside my tent… where am I? I look around. My head's pounding. I can't see that well. It smells like pine needles and fresh rain in here. My eyesight begins to fade in, allowing me to see at least ten feet away from me. Just enough to where I can make out a figure… "… Katana?" I jump as I recognize Annala sitting on the other side of the bed.

She moves over and holds her arms over me to prevent me from sitting up. "Woah, don't move, you idiot!" Annala waves her arms around in some sort of panic as she scolds me. "Why were you at Tsukeuma's?! You dumb idiot, you know that he can jump as high as you can fly!" Wait a minute… "How do you know that I was at Tsukeuma's? Or that he can jump, for that matter…" Annala tenses up as I ask the question.

My expression turns serious. "How. Do. You. Know." … There's nothing but silence as the wind passes through an open flap in the tent. "I…" Annala starts; "I was watching you train with Tsukeuma." … "I was the one in the bushes, who distracted Tsukeuma from…" She starts tearing up. My expression changes from the stone mask I usually wear to something… I think the emotion is called caring, or something related to a… loving concern.

I slowly rise up, and hold my side as a dull pain makes it throb. Annala notices and lays me back down. "Don't move, you're too injured." The sun is in the sky… "How long was I out this time?" I ask her, afraid that she may say something along the lines of a week or a month. "Only for about five hours, actually." All of a sudden a river of emotions breaks somewhere, and I can't help but yell at her:

"Why were you at Tsukeuma's cave in the first place?! Did you follow me there?!" She jumps in shock and the tears grow into pools of water in her eyes. "I was scared for you, Katana!" She gets to her feet and turns on me. "I thought that you were going to be killed back there, so I rustled the leaves a little and ran off!" Someone was… concerned… for me? She saved my life back there; she must have used the cave that Unaga showed her and told me about.

I sit up at her expense for my well being and place my hands on her shoulders, causing her to look me in the eyes while I give her a serious look. "Annala. I don't ever want for you to go back there again. You could've been killed back there…" She jumps forwards and hugs me with a death grip, causing me to lose my breath momentarily. I allow for the moment to pass, and then start stroking her hair softly. "Annala, how could you put yourself in danger like that…"

Annala nuzzles my right shoulder. "I did that because… because you're my friend, Katana." … Friend? I give out a questioning grunt, and Annala notices, to my displeasure. She sits back and cocks an eyebrow. "What? You've never had a friend before?" … "Not really… All I've had was people who'd want to kill me."

There is a silence when Annala looks downwards as she takes in the information. Suddenly she looks up.

"Who's Aluan?" My breath catches. How does she know?

I grab her by the shirt collar and hold her up in the air. "How do you know about her?!" She starts tearing up, and isn't able to answer as she's taken by surprise. I don't give her time to answer before I shake her and demand again. "How do you know?! Tell me!"

Annala starts letting her tears fall down her face, and I realize what I'm doing as she starts whimpering softly. "You talk in your sleep, Katana! When I found you, you called me Aluan!" She cries out quietly in between frightened sobs. "Katana, what are you doing; I'm scared!" I feel the snarl on my face fade, and drop her on the bed beside me. What am I doing… she's just a child… Annala lets out a small whimper beside me, and I slowly reach over to her and pull her close into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'd wanted to keep that a secret." I say to Annala in her ear, and she gives me a confused look. "Why would you want to hide your friend from anyone, Katana? Did you get into a fight with her or something?" I let out a shuddered breath as I recollect. "She's dead, Annala."

Her body seems to grow a little colder as her breathing becomes quicker with the outburst. She stands up. "I won't be able to truly trust you until you tell me what happened with her. I'll still be your friend, but…" She crosses her arms with concern. I don't give her time to finish. Her eyes glint gold for a second like what Xavia did, and I know that Aluan is here, listening in. I sigh out as I take in Aluan's sign to try and help. People's eyes always glint golden when she's around to make them understand.

_Aluan, if you can hear me, I don't need your help with this. Leave Annala alone._

"Don't worry, Annala. I was going to tell you anyways… but I kept putting it off unconsciously. This is the right time.

"A year ago, I've been living… somewhere far away for a long time… until I decided to leave." Annala tightens her embrace on me and leans her head on my shoulder, ignoring the physical warnings that I've been dropping that I'm not comfortable with this. "After the very first night of being out in the world; the next morning, in fact, I awoke to a small girl, who was lost…"

About two hours later I've told her the whole thing, and am near the end… the thing that I'm most ashamed of… Scar. "… I'm not proud of what I've done, Annala." Annala's voice gains a concerned tone. "What did you do, Katana?" I can't find the strength to tell her… why can't I speak? Annala looks up to me. We've leaned back against the bed, and she's laying next to me with her back towards my own as I face the other side. She suddenly gets up and tries to turn me over; I do, but I keep my face slightly hidden. "Katana, I won't think less of you, no matter what you've done. I know that if you even did do something terrible, you couldn't have meant it…"

There is a small tinge of doubt in her voice, but it fades as she finishes her little speech. The confession bursts forward like a demolished dam. "I killed Scar. He was about to murder this woman in the forest, and I… this… this voice possessed me and…" I look to Annala- "You don't believe me, do you…?" I say it with a depressing tone to my voice. Annala lays down at my side and hugs my right arm. "It is hard to believe… but seeing as how you're about to fly, and you have these… amazing abilities, I can." I breathe out a sigh of relief, and Annala suddenly jumps to the other side of the bed, sitting down on the floor beside me and pretends to be asleep.

Unaga walks in just a second after. "So how are you-woah." There are no words to describe his facial expression, he's just… in a mixture of shock and concern. And maybe a sense of disturbance hints his tone. His sights drop down to Annala, who is feigning sleep beside me. I chuckle lightly, and Annala acts like she's been disturbed, and rolls over. She's a pretty good actress, I'll give her that. "I woke up and she was asleep beside me; how long was I out?" I ask Unaga.

"About four to five hours, actually. Not as long as… last time…" I chuckle again and lay back on the bed, putting my hands behind my head, lacing my fingers together. "Yea, I've been getting better. But listen." I stare at the roof of the tent. It's looks a little weird… "You're in me and Annala's tent. You're in her bed." … Ah. I ignore and continue. "Is there any way that I could learn how to deal with Tsukeuma's wrath? From the way that you introduced him, one would think that you knew him beforehand."

Unaga tenses up a bit. "I did… he was sort of like a second father to me when mine died of sickness. My mother was taken the same way. He took me in and cared for me like I was his own son when the tribe couldn't because of a sudden depression." Unaga starts pacing back and forth. "Maybe… maybe I could tell you a few things that he taught me…"

My ears prick up at this. "Yes… that would be for the best, otherwise… all that I'm really doing is torturing myself and endangering my life with each visit." Unaga nods at this, and walks up to my side, careful not to 'disturb' Annala. "I'll tell you on the way to Tsukeuma's cave tomorrow. Let yourself heal today, so you can at least be able to stand in the morning."

I nod to him as he walks up to the doorway. "And Katana…"

"Yes?"

"Tell Annala that when she wakes up from her 'catnap' that she needs to clean her room."

I snort, and Annala growls a little in her sleep while blushing. "Ok, don't worry about it."

"We would put you in another room, but the infirmary is full due to a sudden raise in wolf attacks… could you aid me in the investigation tomorrow, as well?"

"… Sure. No problem." I pretend to yawn, and Unaga leaves. As soon as the door closes, Annala 'wakes up', and leaps onto the bed beside me. "So, while you were fake sleeping, I've figured out that you have to clean your room…" I look around, and see various pieces of clothing littering the floor, hanging off of her dresser. Toys are scattered. "You know, you would think that you wouldn't have any room for toys in this h*** hole." I say, and Annala starts giggling.

"I may be a nurse, you know, but I'm still a kid." She starts picking the toys off the floor and throwing them directly into a bin across my bed without missing a beat. "… You're pretty good at that-"

"Yea, my dad taught me how to aim when I was really little." She suddenly stops halfway finished. "He might just teach you… after all, you might have to use a weapon soon when you go back into the army." I have to stop and think about that. Why choose to fight for the land, when they can split the land. Why is the enemy choosing to fight for it in the first place? I'm going to have to find out.

"Actually, when Unaga has taught me a few things to earn Tsukeuma's respect, I will have to do something the next day."

"Really? Like what?"

I breathe in and out slowly. I shouldn't have said that, I'm such a fool.

"It's… something that I need to do on my own."

Annala seems to think that she understands; she probably thinks that it has something to do with the death of Aluan, which I am far over in the time being. I still get a little depressed from time to time, though. Annala is about to sit by me to comfort me thinking that this whole conversation was about, but instead decides to get back to cleaning. We keep talking about how Unaga prefers to use a small knife, or some sort of blade that he hides in his shoulder blade armor than to use a sword or gun while she continues to pick up various objects from the floor and throws them across the room to their according bin.

"So he also uses his fists to fight. Did you also know that Sheppard once challenged his leadership and tried to fight him?" I cock my head slightly to the side. "Really?"

"Yea. Whenever someone wants to be leader, they challenge my father to a no-weapons match. Whoever wins gets to leave a scar wherever they want on the other person. That's why Sheppard has that long scar on his face."

"Gee, I haven't noticed," I say sarcastically. Annala just goes along with it, or doesn't know what sarcasm is, because she keeps talking.

"I'm sure you haven't, he keeps on trying to use makeup to hide it, he's so ashamed. But by the end of the day, he's sweat it all off again. I'm sure you saw it when we first met him." She stands with her chest out while she examines the room, nodding her head in confirmation when she's satisfied with the look. "Now, all that's left is the bed." She stands in front of me and grabs my hands while she tries to pull me up. "Come on now, help me!" I huff out, but I do as she says and grab a side of a sheet. I throw it over the bed, and Annala catches the other end, tucking it in on the other side while I do the same. Meanwhile, our conversation doesn't cease.

"So, is that why Sheppard doesn't respect me, as well?" Annala throws the pillows onto the bed. "Well… not really… I think he doesn't like you because my father does." I let my eyes close lazily. "So in other words, whatever Unaga likes, he's the complete opposite, am I correct?"

Annala stops, holds her chin in thought for a minute, nods, and says with a concerned tone. "… Yea, yea that's sort of right. I'm not sure exactly why he hasn't let it go yet, though." Now I'm confused. He has a scar, right? "So, how long ago was this fight, exactly?"

"Oh, only about ten years."

…

"Really? He's been holding a grudge for ten years?"

"Yea. He can't let it go."

"Wait, if he doesn't like anything that your dad does, then why does he even acknowledge your presence?"

"He knows that I've got nothing to do with it. I never saw the fight in the first place."

Unaga walks back into the room and sees it clean, with me and Annala sitting on the floor across from each other. "So, Annala woke up, huh?"

"Yea, dad, I got it done."

"Good. Come down for dinner; let Katana have his rest." Unaga sets a water bottle down beside me, and leaves the room. "You'll be ok, right Katana?" Annala asks me. I smirk, and she does the same with a little wariness. "Yes, I'll be fine. Just go downstairs already, you're starting to annoy me."

Annala gets up and goes to the door. "Well, at least you're back to your old self."

Annala leaves the room, leaving me alone in the bed. My feet hang over the side slightly, so I hug my knees to get under the covers. I feel childish, but I don't care. I know that I haven't been meditating like I should have, but… sleeping actually feels relieving. I feel my eyes start to droop, and go into slumber.

After a little while I hear a few giggles in the background, but I don't stir. "Hmpgh… this is gonna be hilarious…" Annala's voice. I ignore her and go back to sleep.

_Oh great… what's Annala doing… I'm scared to think… heh heh heh… blegh, ok so I know that the story is going a little slow, but it will definitely pick up as time goes on, I promise!_


	15. Unaga's Advice

_I am SO sorry. I have been gone for way too long. If you thought I was like a "Dead" author, lol, you're dead wrong. I have decided to give you a treat: two chapters instead of one to get the ball rolling again! For all those people who have been reading this, I REALLY appreatiate you're cooperation. And I've missed you as much as you've missed me, XD_

_Ok before you read this, yes, yes Katana does have them. Don't ask me why, but I had this idea, because this once happened with my sister and my dad. And yes, it was the funniest thing that I've ever seen, because I was there… I guess that you could say that I was Unaga in the part that you're about to read… heh heh XD_

_And yes, this is a true part of the story, with Annala being my sister, and Katana being my dad, if this were to be in real life. This really happened XD I felt that I had to do this to break the ice that is this frozen story, seeing as how there's like, nothing but death and depression and angst, so yea…_

_Review if you feel sorry for Katana xD_

Unaga's Advice

"Wake uuuuuppp…" A small nudge is felt on my left shoulder as someone pushes against it. I let out an involuntary groan, and the person shakes me again. "Don't make me do it, Katana…" The voice is teasing, but I still don't want to get up. I hear the scraping of something wooden against the floorboards, and it stops at what seems to be the foot of the bed. I hear it squeaking from someone climbing onto it.

"In three… two… one…" I pop an eye open, and turn over onto my back. "GO!" I have little time to register; I only start getting out of the bed, hanging one leg over the bedside as I see Annala jumping on me from a stool at the edge of the bed.

She knees me right in between my legs.

I let out the loudest pained yell that I've ever done. It shakes the whole room, causing Annala to cover her ears. As it dies down, I grab my… injured area… and fall to the floor facing the side of the bed in a fetal position with my hands in between my legs.

Annala quickly sees that I've awakened, and starts to giggle nervously as she races out the room, leaving me to clutch my… area… "… gah… dang… kid…" I try getting to my feet. "Oof…" I drop to my knees on the floor, and fall forwards as I feel a throbbing pain. Unaga runs into the room- "Katana, what happened-" He stops mid-step at the doorway. "… oooooooohhhhhhh… ouch..." He breathes in through his teeth painfully as he takes in my appearance, but gets over it quickly.

He comes to my side and proceeds to help me up, when I wave him off. "N… no need…" I get to my feet. "I'll just…" I take a step still with a hand between my legs. "Get her later… Ugh…" Unaga accesses the situation, and suddenly bursts out laughing. I glare at him. "And what's so funny about being kicked there, Unaga?!" Unaga stops, gets a wiggly smile, and burst out laughing again.

"It's not that…" He starts laughing again as he stares at my forehead. I turn around and look into the mirror on Annala's dresser. There are various markings on my face, including… woman's makeup… Unaga races out the room as he sees the volcano that is me about to explode.

"ANNNNNNAAAAAAAALLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!" I hear a few panicked footsteps as Annala runs into the room with a frightened look on her face. "Wa-what…" She covers her mouth in an effort not to laugh. "Dang, Katana… you look like a clown-bwah haaa!" She hugs her sides and falls to the floor with laughter. "This," I point to my forehead. "Isn't funny!" Annala spreads out on the floor and looks back up at me. "What…" She snorts, "Don't y-you like the circles I drew around your antennae?" She bursts out with laughter again as I storm out the room, ignoring Unaga's laughter as well.

Annala peeks inside the room, and smiles as she points to a chair beside me. "Oh, and I made a new gi for you, Katana, you should try it on!" She quickly runs back out.

…

With the makeup washed off into a small river outside, and wearing the new gi, which actually has the Nuhages warrior symbol on it, I go back into the two-story tent. I've wondered how they've supported the top floor, when I see random poles positioned throughout the tent's insides to hold it up. I sit at their 'dining room table' with Annala on my left, and Unaga on my right.

They're both stuffing their faces so they won't have to speak to me about Annala's little… "Prank". I cross my arms on my chest and close my eyes in the chair. When I hear Unaga finish and try to tiptoe out the room past me, I catch him by the tail of his jacket without opening my eyes. Annala chokes as if she's trying not to laugh, and I open my eyes in an icy glare that ceases her stupidity.

"That wasn't funny, you know." Unaga starts laughing as he takes a seat back in his chair.

I open my eyes and glare daggers at them both. "Let's talk."

(This whole scene happened in real life; I've decided that we'd needed something humorous to up the mood in this story, otherwise it would just be violent the whole time.)

…

Unaga walks beside me as we travel through the forest, crunching dried leaves as he walks me to Tsukeuma's cave. "You know, I had nothing to do with that." I growl softly, and Unaga laughs. "But you know, you didn't have to scare Annala so bad as to make her cry while you snarled at her with your fangs, hmph…" He snorts trying not to chuckle, and I snap my head to his direction.

"She won't be able to use the restroom at night for weeks!" He laughs again, and I narrow my eyes.

"It doesn't matter now; what's done is done. Let's just move on and get this day over with." He nods to me and we keep going. "The first thing that you don't want to do is to not bow to Tsukeuma when you enter the cave… or he'll-"

"Yea, I know that part. What I'm wondering is how he's able to move so Kami-d***** fast."

(Author's note: The reason that Katana says 'Kami' is because Kami means 'god' or 'entity' in Japanese.)

Unaga slows his pace as we grow nearer to the cave with each step. "You trust your eyes, and not your senses too much, Katana. At least, that's what Tsukeuma taught me. I still don't know how to see him when he spars his own techniques."

Eventually we reach Tsukeuma's cave, and Unaga is about to leave. "Katana." I turn around, and he gives me a thumbs up sign. "Remember to-" I wave him off and walk inside. I may not know many things to do when you have a teacher, but I am no longer a child. I don't see Tsukeuma when I reach the center of the cave, but I go down on one knee, and have one hand on the ground, the other on my bent knee, looking downwards. Eventually I feel my back warm up as I feel Tsukeuma's glare hit it.

"I see that you've remembered…" Tsukeuma takes a seat in front of me, and the tension in the air ceases to exist. "I will teach you now." I fall to the floor in a sudden manner. "You have earned the right to talk." I sit in front of him, and we stare at each-other for a minute.

…

… …

… … …

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I couldn't hold it back. I catch myself and hope that it isn't too late. I clear my throat. "M hmm, master?" Tsukeuma holds up a hand. "There is no need for that master thing. This whole time I've been testing you to see if you were worthy of my teachings, and so far you've passed all the tests." I gulp. "What do you mean, so far, sensei?"

Tsukeuma gives me a questioning look. "Wait, you don't need to call me anything you know."

"I insist on calling you sensei, if you've decided to take me in as your student, Tsukeuma. It's a matter of respect, someone told me…" Tsukeuma nods. "So be it, then." He circles around me, and I prepare myself for a beating. "Do not worry, my student. You have passed the tests. Usually people would've died at this point from the severity of their injuries, but you seem to be… different." I start to growl, but catch myself, and thankfully, Tsukeuma doesn't notice my slip-up. "… And a different person is exactly what I've been searching for."

He allows for me to stand, and I try my best to not look down at him in a 'disdainful' and 'unrespectable' manner. Tsukeuma takes a stance, and I do the same, waiting to be beaten into the dust again, but still remembering what he said earlier. Tsukeuma raises a fist, and I close my eyes for the punch, but it never comes. I open them back up, and Tsukeuma is slowly doing a form of martial arts, and has stopped as he's seen me staring. "Copy me. First do a low sweep kick, then high spear-punch, roundhouse kick, then finish it with a middle punch."

(Author's note: Don't think that this is a real thing. I took martial arts, Karate, to be exact, and I made this up myself. Don't try this at home unless you have an open area to do this. Lol, I'm completely serious with this, too. XD)

I copy him as accurately as I can as he repeats the technique, and he stops. "Stay in that stance." I've stopped while doing the sweep kick, with me looking like I'm crouched down.

(Author's note: Sort of like how marathon runner's start with their signature stance before the beginning of the race starts, except imagine that with a leg sort of more separate from the rest of the body.)

"You're foot is bent in the wrong place." He softly hits my right foot that's under me, holding me up. "If I move it, I'll fall." Tsukeuma hits it a little harder. "If you turn it this way," He does the same stance, except his right foot is more… prepared. "then you will be ready to leap away from a hit at any moment's notice." He jumps up, and does a 'roundhouse' kick in the air, landing on both of his feet as though nothing happened.

… This is going to be a long lesson.

…

Two months have passed without difficulty, but Tsukeuma seems to be a little… off. I haven't been knocked out throughout those two months, however.

"A new record," I mumble to myself as Tsukeuma gets ready to teach me something else. Tsukeuma laughs as I say my thoughts aloud. He's told me to continuously practice the same thing, until my legs have started to ache.

Tsukeuma finally relaxes into a regular stance, and I do the same gratefully with a sigh. Tsukeuma sees me, and narrows his eyes. "You came here to be trained, and I shall do as such. Now, if you think that you cannot handle it, then you should never have walked back into this cave."

"Hay, sensei, but I've already accepted that course, and I won't backtrack now." Tsukeuma smirks, and takes to an Indian position on the ground, motioning for me to do the same. I would stay in the air, but…

I sit directly in front of Tsukeuma. "You have only about a year to train, is that correct?" I nod to him. "And what will happen in a year, exactly?"  
"The two tribes who live around here are at war. In between the Sages and the Nuhages warriors, with Unaga being the leader of the side I'm on."  
"… Unaga has grown strong since the last time I've seen him when he was a child…" He starts. "He is very ambitious, and that isn't a trait that everyone should have in this world, be it good ambition or not." He shakes his head. "But that isn't what I'm going to speak to you about today. What I am about to teach you hasn't been perfected in over a thousand years, not even I could use the move." I feel my ears prick up as he finishes that last sentence.

"It's this strategy that we use," He places his hands in front of him, both open palmed and facing upwards as they sit on the middle of his crossed legs- "that can gather one's own energy," He strains, and stares at his hands. A tiny flicker of light sparks, and it suddenly bursts aflame with a small white bluish light that illuminates the area around us. I stare in wonder, my eyes widening as the 'flame' grows brighter.

He suddenly stands up. "This is a pure batch of energy, so it's harder to deal with when attacking, because you're not sure who it's going to hurt." He ushers for me to stand. "It only hurts those who have an evil taint in their heart…" He winces a little, "… And it's burning my hands…" He suddenly throws it at me, and I catch it; it hurts like a searing fire, but I won't let Tsukeuma know that. I squeeze it, and it dissipates within my grasp. I look at my hand, and it's burned a little, but within the second my skin seems to heal the more I think about it…

…

Tsukeuma comes over and holds my hand out so he can see it. "There's no mark…" He says, and repeats it. I'm about to explain when he suddenly stares at me like I'm some sort of god. "I've… I've thought that everybody wasn't able to touch that… attack…" … "That's how I would get rid of unworthy students, even if I thought that they were the ones that were best to teach… the attack would obliterate them…"

_**Oh, now you're deceiving your teacher, Katana? I'm so proud…**_

… 'Do you really have to come back right at this moment?'

_**Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just take a number and wait in line like the other problems about yourself that you've put aside…**_

I ignore the voice. Now, back to the issue at hand…

"That thing could've killed me?!"

"Yes, it could have killed you, Katana. You seemed to be a little too strong for it to do so, though." … It still could've killed me- "Enough. Let me teach you this technique… you may be capable." He walks up to me, and holds his hand out again. "The one that we used was pure energy, but…" He stares into his hand again, and a dark blue ball appears, laced with dark indigo streaks.

"Dark energy is a little easier to work with for me…" He says with a growl and a few chuckles. "You look within yourself, and find that one demented streak within you, then bring it out to the surface…" The orb turns a little darker as he starts chuckling maniacally; he throws it to me, and I catch it without any issues. It hurts more than the one before, but for some reason, it… it seems to be beckoning me… Tsukeuma starts laughing, and I jerk my head away from it as I toss it to a tree, shattering the trunk as it falls to the ground.

Tsukeuma bows lightly as if he's mocking me and takes a few steps back. "Your turn, my student." What? I can't do that, I don't even know how to bring my energy up!

_**We've done it before, like when we cooked Aluan's fish?**_

'You shut up!'

I go into a more private part of my mind. I think that I've got a point. But how did I do it… Tsukeuma sees me just standing there in awe, and laughs again. "Do you know that feeling you get when you have so much energy or adrenaline pumping that it hurts?" … I nod. "That's energy. Many people have plenty of it, but they aren't able to bring it to the surface because they don't focus enough." He holds out a hand. "I have this unique ability. It is a hard thing to do."

"Start by gathering that rushed feeling, but willingly, otherwise the energy will be 'fissured'. It won't work. Then…" He looks to his hand again, and I see the air in his palm start to 'rupture' due to the high heat. "… Send the rush all at once." It bursts into flame, and Tsukeuma tosses me his dark energy ball. I catch it, and feel its rush. "Don't hold it for too long, or it will taint you more than you need to be to make one." It starts burning my hands, so I throw it to the water spring at the back at the cave.

Tsukeuma laughs, and holds his arms out in a beckoning manner. "Go on, then..? You should be able to do this, seeing as how you're not human, and seem to be stronger than normal, aren't I correct?" I hold my hands out, and try to focus, but… nothing is happening. "I don't know how else to explain this, Katana, so I figured that you would sort of know already, seeing as how you're not as weak as I thought of you to be since the beginning." I start feeling annoyed, and Tsukeuma sees it.

"Yes, getting riled up always helps in these situations..."

_Author's note: Whenever the evil side of Katana has these: __**' ' **_around his thoughts, he's talking to himself, and Katana cannot hear him.

'_**Especially for me… go on then…'**_

I continue to stare into my hands, and feel this 'rushing feeling' that Tsukeuma seems to have described, but… I throw my hands down. This is stupid. I stand up from my position and walk annoyed to the edge of the water pool. Tsukeuma joins me. "Wow, Katana, I didn't think that you were that stupid as to give up so easily…" … "And here I thought that you were training to protect that one girl who interrupted our little… 'lesson' the other day…" My eyes widen, and I whip around to Tsukeuma.

Adrenaline pumps through my veins, and I tackle Tsukeuma to the ground. His expression is not changed from when he was standing. I hold my hand up, and feel a rush come to it, but ignore. "Yea, wasn't that… wasn't that you're little caretaker or something?" He starts chuckling. "Yea, you're like her pet." I narrow my eyes and yell at him, proceeding to punch when he throws me off, to the opposite side of the cave.

'_**Heh heh… I'm starting to like this teacher…'**_

"Maybe it's because you have someone to care about that you aren't able to do this… do you think?" He starts strolling to me as if we're going to have a leisurely chat. He starts smiling contently with his idea. "Yea, maybe I'll just have to get rid of her, huh?" I yell out, and feel something warm on my hand. I look to it, and a dark ball of energy, dark blue with dark purple spirals around it has formed. I take a moment to stare at it, then remember Tsukeuma, who has come within five feet of me.

I throw it at him full force, and he bats it away as if it's nothing, laughing evily. "Now, the real training begins…" He says as he goes into a fighting stance. I do the same, bending my right leg behind me, I keep my other one a bit straighter so I can kick; one arm in front of me, with my claws flicked out. I narrow my eyes with rage. Tsukeuma smiles, and yells as he gathers energy. I strengthen my stance.

_**Don't forget that I have my own plans as well… Annala won't be here for much longer, I'm make sure of that.**_

"No one talks about Annala that way…" I growl at both of them as Tsukeuma gathers more energy. "Oh, I only said that to rile you up, though I was going to say that a few days later anyways." Tsukeuma says teasingly. I yell, and we both charge at each other, when I suddenly hear a noise of a child in the background.

Tsukeuma stops in his tracks as I do the same, except with an evil smirk on his face. "What did you do, Tsukeuma?!" Tsukeuma smiles, and walks to a bush at the back of the cave; pulling it aside to reveal a mother, a father and their one son. I freeze, and they start screaming under their gags as they see me, their eyes widening in fear.

"… Katana." Tsukeuma stops me. "… Kill them."

_(Sings) : Cliffhanger~!_

_I've had a few readers of my other story wonder when it's going to go on, and when I'm going to finish this story. I've figured that I should hurry this along, since I've noticed that we've been stuck on this training regimen for a while now._

_Piccolo: Yes, this story will be done soon. (Turns to WolfstarXPiccolo) How do you know that this happened earlier in my lifetime? You weren't even alive back then-_

_(WolfstarXPiccolo slaps a hand over Piccolo's mouth)_

_WolfstarXPiccolo: Shut up, green bean! (Doesn't move hand) Anyways, remember that with each chapter, this story is getting closer to its main plot. (Finally moves hand away from Piccolo, and he raises a clawed hand to bat WolfstarXPiccolo to the side when he notices a pair of icy blue eyes gleaming at him from the shadows and smiles 'innocently')_

_Shadowy figure: And know this as well: when I'm introduced in the other story, I won't be easy to get along with. (Something long, black and furry swishes out of the shadows briefly) Heh, if you've read part of the other story, then you should know who I am._

_WolfstarXPiccolo: Bye!_


	16. The Change

_Here's the newest chapter! HOW YA LIKE MEH NOW, SUCKA?! I'm a little insane on coffee even thought it's like 8:16 over here, lol X3_

_Wild Colors is AWESOME SAUCE and you see how cool she is, seriously, lol. I almost forgot about this whole thing until she let me now, and low and behold, the internet has become usable again :D_

_Now as for the story... If you think that Tsukeuma is insane, you're right. Tsukeuma is suffering from personality disorder, and can and will turn on Katana at any given time that something comes up that he can use against Katana. He is merciless, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants, when he wants... like mah sistah. YEP. (I'm so mean, lol)_

_Theme song for this chapter: The Change by Evanescence. I do NOT own it. If I did, I would still be typing this out, but I would at the same time be throwing gem-studded cupcakes at everybody, so yea..._

The Change

"… Kill them." The hostages writhe in fear as they shake their heads maniacally at me. I immediately try to tackle Tsukeuma to the ground, but he dodges, and I grab the ground where I threw myself, and hook around to my feet. Tsukeuma wags a finger at me. "Tsk tsk, Katana. You even chose to do as your Sensei says, am I correct?" I stop and growl. "… Unless you want for me to do away with Annala…"

Something churns within me and without thinking I say:

"**Very well… what is it that I must do?"** I try to cover my mouth, but I can't move my arms.

_**Why don't you go ahead and enjoy the show, Katana? I think that you need to just sit back and relax…**_

No… I can't move! I can't move! The child hostage seems to sense this and gives me a confused look to my widened eyes. Stop! Stop this right now, this isn't right at all!

_**You said that I couldn't and won't hurt Annala, didn't you?**_

I cringe inwardly as the voice booms within me. I never should've used that negative energetic attack; that's what made me lose control… and now innocent lives are in danger. I find the strength to shake my head, and Tsukeuma gives me a confused look as well. "What's going on?"

"**N… Nothing… nothing important."**

I'm mentally backhanded into a mental wall as the evil in me pushes to gain complete control. Tsukeuma drags out the father of the trio, and throws him down in front of me. "This man was caught spying, and trying to come inside this cave." I grab the reins of my mind and temporarily gain back control. "And why does he need to die? He hasn't really done any-" I'm smacked and my head jerks sideways.

_**Why fight the hostages? Tsukeuma seems to not be the teacher you had in mind… are you really going to take it?**_

…

Time seems to freeze.

_**I mean really, this is the reason that Aluan was killed-**_

"What's this… Aluan, person, Katana?" I freeze; and I can't breathe as Tsukeuma speaks the name aloud. I slowly turn to him, and he's smiling with curiosity. Instantly her memories flood in involuntarily, and Tsukeuma sees it all. Even her death. Tsukeuma starts to laugh evily as I become paralyzed with shock.

Nobody was supposed to know that… "So, you took away a girl from her family, did you?" I round on him, and push the man of the trio aside, with him trembling with fear. "I didn't take her away, I saved her! And she came voluntarily…" Didn't she? I know that she did… she said that I was her guardian angel, so… didn't I do the right thing, considering the situation?

"And with all things considered, you're also the one who killed her…" Tsukeuma says with a twisted smirk. I leap to Tsukeuma and throw a round house kick to his face; he holds up an arm, absorbing the blow full force. He throws me down, and starts to yell in a somewhat controlled voice: "How dare you disobey your sensei, Katana. Just… surrender to your other side, won't you?" He strolls to the trio of hostages, and takes the man who was trying to squirm away from the group, holding him up by the shirt collar. "Here, I'll help you with this one."

He spears the man in the back, and the woman somehow gets her gag off, yelling as the blood pools under the man's body. He spasms with pain, eyes widening. Tsukeuma takes off the gag, and blood gurgles out from his mouth, but he's not dying. I run to the boy of the trio, and pick him up, ready to get the mother as well.

Tsukeuma throws the man down to my feet, and raises a finger towards me as if he's trying something; immediately a pounding siren sounds in my head, causing me to grab it in pain, knees bending as I try to quell it. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Just… give… in…" I open my eyes, and Aluan is in my grasp, gasping at me as I stare down at her in wonder. Aluan spits out her gag and says to me: "Why are you doing this?! Please, let me go, mommy! Daddy!" I tear off Aluan's ropes in a desperate effort to get her loose, and she races to the exit of the cave, when Tsukeuma stops her with an arm. "Oh, don't think that you're going anywhere just yet, child, for you haven't seen the half of life yet!" He throws Aluan down to me, and I pick her up to her feet, where she then hides behind my legs.

"Please, let them go…" She points to the other two beings, and I swivel my head around- to sScar and Yakima. I immediately turn to Aluan, and she's giving me a pleading look while Tsukeuma laughs at me. "Let them go!? The ones who caused my pain in the first place?!" I yell at her, and she gives me a confused desperate stare. "What are you talking about… Let us go…" Scar is gagging on his own blood, crawling to my feet, to which I kick him away with a scowl. "How dare you ask for my help… after what you've done to Aluan, you fool!" He gives me a confused look, and Tsukeuma smiles insanely.

… _**I have no idea what's going on, but I like it.**_

"Shut the f*** up already!" I yell out, and Aluan gives me a fear-filled stare. "… He's crazy… mom, dad, come on, we've got to get out of here!" Aluan yells to Scar and Yakima. Yakima gets up, and Aluan runs to her; Yakima snatches her up. "Aluan, are you insane!?" I rush Yakima, who is holding a knife next to Aluan in the same hand, and punch her on her back; a loud thud sounds as Yakima falls. She was dead before she hit the ground. Aluan is paralyzed. "MOM!" She yells out, and Tsukeuma insane filled laugh gets into my head. I feel the other side of me start taking over, and I seem to be thrown back into the darkest corners of my mind, like a tied-up person in a house of fire, unable to escape.

-Let me go, you insufferable cretin!- I 'yell' out to the other.

_**Fool, it's time for you to get used to killing, already; Tsukeuma has a point, after all-**_

I turn to Scar with a demented jerky movement, because of my internal struggle it looks this way, and pick him up, staring into his light blue eyes… Scar's eyes were a dark brown, not blue! Tsukeuma is playing tricks on me! It doesn't matter though, because my fist just went the same path that Tsukeuma's did, and goes right through him. Except this time… I keep my arm in, and pushing his head down with one hand, raise my offending arm up, splitting his body in two from the stomach through his head.

Aluan yells out in anguish, and I wince at the noise; not even my evil half can deal with it; for he's covering his/my ears.

"**Shut up, you incompetent brat! It's about time that you lost them anyways, they were weak and stupid for being captured in the first place!"**

-No, let the innocent life go, now! What did the child ever do to you?!-

_**The child did nothing, but at the same time, that's the reason that the child is going to die.**_

-That doesn't make any sense!-

Without any control, I catch 'Aluan' as she races to get out the cave, and grab her by her foot, letting her dangle like a caught fish in a cruel bear's paws. "No, please, don't, let me go! You killed my parents, you monster!" I shake him, which ceases 'Aluan's' screams, and makes her look to the ground with fear.

I fight with my evil half, sending somewhat of a humongous blockage to it, and drop Aluan, watching her fall to the ground, shrieking. "NO!" I yell out, and race to catch her. Tsukeuma is too busy assessing the fallen bodies of Scar and Yakima to notice that I've caught Aluan, and have thrown her outside into a bush, softening her fall. She gets up and runs off, the other side of me yelling in protest at her escape, and the longer I look at her… the more she changes back into that little boy from before.

I look to the bodies, and feel a rage as I see Scar's body change to the father's again. Yakima's does the same, turning back into the child's mother. How could I have been so stupid… Tsukeuma smiles as he sees that I'm supposedly done with my work, observing the blood that has stained the cave floors… until… "Where is the boy?" He asks me, and I try my best to keep from showing a facial expression of shock; the evil side of me trying to fight to break through the wall at the same time.

Tsukeuma rushes me and whacks me upside the head with so much force that my vision wavers for a second, colors vanishing and reappearing in places they shouldn't be. Tsukeuma's voice tone lowers. "You let him escape, you fool. You're going too soft." He picks me up by the shirt collar, and punches me again, reeling my head to the left from his right hook. He throws me down, and I can do nothing to stop myself from rolling into the wall, hitting my head. I black out for a few seconds, until I feel Tsukeuma's hand grasp my shirt collar again, and throws me again.

"Get. Up." I do as he says, and then my body starts to feel stiff. I can't move. "Now, I'm going to train you know, in the merciless ways of fighting that doesn't let you show mercy to your opponent."

… I've grown weak... I can't move on my own…

"You've allowed for that child to escape, and let his tribe know that we're doing secret training in this cave. You are weak, you are sloppy, and you are not prepared for what is to come in the near future." Tsukeuma paces in front of me as he scolds me. "I've taken you under my wing while I've trained you, and you have become better than any student I've trained."

This isn't right…

"And I'll be d***** if I fail with you now, Katana." Tsukeuma stops in front of me. "There is a war coming, and I'm willing to train and shape you up to fight within it as one of the top warriors." He walks over to the deceased child's dad's body, and searches his pockets, taking out what seems to be a small pocket knife. "I've had to break one of his hands to keep him from using this, you know." … "It wasn't pleasant for him, but for me, it was just another walk in the woods."

… _This isn't right…_

"I am going to teach you how to be this way, Katana, to attack with no remorse. By the time we're done, you will be a killing machine with no emotions what so ever." He puts a hand under my chin, and lifts my face up to see him. My head starts pounding. I can't think straight. The world is spinning. Something is making my stomach churn, and my heart start burning like its on fire and I don't have any medicine to help it. "You are going to do this willingly, Katana. You will come in a weakling, and come out a deathly warrior."

I gain enough control to at least ask: "And if I refuse?" Tsukeuma immediately brings my face closer, close enough to where I can see the fire in his eyes, burning with a sick mixture of torturous pleasure and excitement of the blood-filled future. "If you refuse… then I will kill everyone dearest to you..." I narrow my eyes. He doesn't mean that… but something tells me that it is true, and I don't want to hear the end of it.

"… Starting with that girl who spied on us the other day when we officially started." My heart stops.

Why is Tsukeuma doing this?! This is not right… _but if I don't do it, then… then…_

"Will the terms be a problem, Katana?"

…

"**No, as a matter of fact, it's perfect."**

_Oh, ha ha… Katana bad… READ AND REVIEW IF YOU'RE AWESOME._

_BE READY FOR THE NEWEST CHAPTER NEXT WEEK, AND I MEAN IT. Sometimes the internet will fail at my house, so if that happens, there is a perfectly logical explanation, and I will throughly explain it to you if you so wish to know why the problem is._


	17. Training Nearly Complete

_Almost done, but I have a few curveballs to throw at you yet, you guys, so HA HA~!_

_Piccolo: The other story, Demon's Legacy, will be introduced with another chapter soon, if you so wish-_

_WolfstarXPiccolo: If people pester me enough with pms telling me they like it I might put up another chapter._

_(Piccolo interrupts by growling until WolfstarXPiccolo raises her arms defensively with a nervous chuckle)_

_Piccolo (Still glaring daggers with his arms crossed): But until then, we will be setting the whole plotline up with this story, so you readers will not be confused when you read it._

_Song for this chapter: Never Surrender by Skrillet_

Training Nearly Complete

It has been six months since our training's beginning. And I've been held captive in my body for that long, seeing as how the other side of me has taken over. I've tried escaping, but to no avail; only becoming exhausted being my reward.

-I'm wasting my time…-

_**Oh no, as a matter of fact, you're putting up quite a good fight.**_

I roll my eyes; or more like, I try to. My body is being controlled still, by this being. While I've been trapped, this evil part of me has started to… mold… with my own pure spirit. It seems that the more I try to fight it… the more I become it. Nothing seems to help... Though he doesn't know that I've been gathering energy for this moment, I just need the right opportunity.

-Just leave me alone you ill-tempered serpent.-

_**You've learned how to use big words while you were watching and listening to Tsukeuma, it seems.**_

Yes, it seems so… At least I'm able to keep some of my thoughts to myself.

-Can I have my bodily capabilities back?-

… _**Hm… let me think…**_

My body pauses for a second, grasping its chin with a hand, as if lost in thought. Tsukeuma whacks me on the knee with his staff to gain my attention.

"Is there something wrong, my student? Do you have a problem that you would like to tell me?"

"**No. There isn't, sensei. Do not worry about those petty things; those are my issues alone, and no one will bother about the weakness."**

Tsukeuma smiles with the answer. "Good. We have been training for a long time, Katana, and I have decided to give you a break. But first, show me your energy attacks." He points his staff to a humongous boulder about three times taller than I am. "Starting with that rock." My body involuntarily gathers dark energy in its left palm, and I throw it at the boulder, causing the whole area to illuminate with a white light, the loud boom of an explosion pursuing.

When the smoke and rocky debris clears, there is nothing remaining of my silent opponent, just a crater in the Earth where it once sat. Tsukeuma walks in front of me. "Good job, my student. You may leave and go back for the remainder of the year, until the war starts."

My body snatcher smiles, revealing my oversized canines, and turn ready to leave. I start exiting the cave, pushing through the hanging vines when Tsukeuma stops me, putting an arm in the way-I can tell that the other half is trying to suppress a growl-

_**I'm more civilized than that, thank you very much.**_

"And one more thing, Katana." Tsukeuma gives me a slight concerned look. "Do not use your powers outside of this cave, do you understand? Nobody needs to know that you've been trained with energy attacks." This time, I do growl, but it's more like an inward huff than anything else. I nod to him, myself being grateful that he's given me at least one rule.

I leave the cave, and my body immediately starts searching for Annala and her father, Unaga. **"Good, I haven't seen them in a long time. It's about time that I pay them a little… **_**friendly visit…**_** heh heh…" **… Now! I push the other, and that causes my body to jerk my right arm out, as if he's been hit on his left. I fight to take over, but he has a little more power, seeing as how he has control. He hooks a right on me using his mental body, (Author's Note: If you don't know how they're fighting, imagine Goku's and Vegeta's fight with Buu when they were inside his head.), and I'm sent into a 'wall'. This attack causes my physical body to knock into a tree, toppling it over.

I'm glad Tsukeuma has went back inside the cave so that he can't see this... act of... strange movements... The wind is knocked out of me as the evil half jabs me in the stomach, making me bend forwards. I'm thrown against a wall again, the evil part pinning me, with a hand up along with a ball of negative energy to my face. I punch him in the face, and he looses his footing. He realizes that he's beaten, for now... I place both hands on the center of his chest, and he realizes what's happening.

_**I won't stay gone forever, Katana, and when I come back, I won't hold anything back on you!**_

His lips didn't move as he gave me one last threat, which makes me have to repress a shiver. I gather enough strength, push back the evil one, and use an inward mental attack that sends him 'flying' to the darkest corners of my mind. Huffing out once in victory, I say aloud, "Nobody is going to hurt Annala. Not anyone." I gained my speaking abilities back! I break back into my body's 'controls' and test them out by moving my arms the way I want them to. They twitch in protest for a while, soreness also being a problem from all the training, but they're fine. At least I'm not the weakling I once was, unable to fight it. As he's been training, so have I, but in a more… mental... way... I'm still a retard who talks to himself, of course!

Shaking my head I look to the skies… "I haven't seen clouds in a while…" It starts to rain, the droplets falling over me, slipping into my opened wound on my arm from hurtling into the tree. I wince but ignore it as I start to levitate into the air, towards Unaga's camp, when I stop about a hundred feet away and think to myself. Why go back? I know that I've been training to help them and all but… why couldn't I have just stuck to my own business?

I sigh out, and fly away from the camp's direction, away from Annala. I don't want to hurt her, and being as far away from her as possible will really help. The rain intensifies, as if trying to stop me from leaving, and thunder sounds in the distance. Lightning strikes about ten feet away from me; I should get down. I immediately stop myself, and free-fall to about fifteen feet from the ground, and scale a tree the rest of the way.

I'm not going to hurt Annala by going back, I think to myself. There is too much of a risk. I keep running, and the thunder rolls overhead as I come across a road, leading up a hill. I've forgotten how much more faster I've become… I'm at Xavia's dwelling, it seems.

She's inside, but her room… it looks different somehow… I need to come closer, I may be wrong with my… enhanced… trained… eyesight… I'm such a retard, I can't be wrong with this. I skip over the small creek in front of her house, and run faster, jumping up to the balcony and catching it by my fingers, hauling myself up.

(Author's note: Heh heh, Assassins Creed Style... fist bump meh bro/sis assassins~!) The thunder is still going, so I can't risk flying, or even levitating. I don't want to be shocked, even if I can redirect it without difficulty.

(Author's Note!

-Setting: Somewhere outside story WolfstarXPiccolo, Wild Colors and Katana hang out whilst watching the story through some sort of magical television while sitting on a couch, WolfstarXPiccolo on left, Katana in middle and Wild Colors on right-

WolfstarXPiccolo:CUZ UR A WEENIE! -points at Katana while Wild Colors snickers to herself-

Katana: -Blushes- ... Shut up.)

"Let's see... where is my scarf, it's getting colder outside now that the storm has rolled in...: Xavia is frantically throwing things into these boxes with zippers on them, Aluan's called them suitcases before… There are cardboard boxes as well being filled while clothes fly across the room. She's left the door to her balcony open, forgotten it seems; I go under the entrance to the balcony, which is covered by some sort of tarp, thank Kami, and use my ki to dry myself off.

Stepping into her room, Xavia is turning this way with a glass globe when she stops in front of me, looking upwards in shock, dropping it. It falls to her tile floor and shatters into what seems a thousand pieces. I quickly pick her up, because she is barefoot, and levitate to her bed, setting her down. She starts taking in my sudden and unannounced arrival with a huff, sighing out vocally in an annoyed way.

Xavia's arms slowly, jerkily, come to her sides, and she closes her eyes angrily. "Katana…" She starts in an eerily low and sweet tone. I'm almost afraid to answer, but I do so. "Yes?" Xavia suddenly stands up. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I hear muffled footsteps from downstairs getting louder as her parents arrive at her doorstep. I quickly hide in her bathroom, turning the lights off and closing the door like I did the last time I was here.

Xavia's father comes into the room with a gun. "What, what was it, honey?" Xavia crosses her arms and huffs out again. "A stupid annoying pest came in here and startled me, making me drop my favorite snow-globe, that's what happened." … Oh… "Ok, if anything else happens, I'll be here in a flash, ok?" … "Ok." A door closes, and silent footsteps lead downstairs.

I wait a minute, and Xavia opens the door, letting in the stinging light from her ceiling fan. I curl my lip back and squint at the light as Xavia frowns up at me. "Why are you here, exactly, green bean?" I growl at her, and she smiles at me. "Just because I've forgiven you doesn't mean that I will be nice to you, you know." …

I sigh to her. "I've come to talk, Xavia. I don't feel that pissing me off will do you any good... so just don't." Xavia's face changes to concern as she notices the change of tone in my voice. "What's wrong?" She asks me, curiosity getting the best of her. She ushers me to sit on her bed, and she follows suit, taking a spot next to me. "I've investigated the area that you wanted me to…" She snaps up, her back straightening and popping as she jerks her head to me. She puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes me.

"You did?! What happened over there?!" She shoots questions at me faster than Tsukeuma's fists, and I'm unable to take it in. I stop her. "Hold on, hold on, Xavia, just calm down and let me tell you." We sit for about thirty minutes while I explain the scenario.

Xavia seems to understand, and she gives me a look of worry. "I think that you're depressed, Katana." Perhaps so, but I should be the last person who could even think to sink so low in those emotions and not notice. "I guess. I've been fighting for a long time, and when I found this tribe of people, they sort of took me in like I was a god of some sort."

Xavia chuckles slightly, when she suddenly asks: "Wait, if they regard you as some sort of godly figure, then why do they continue to fight over petty land?" That's true, but… "They said that they owned that land since their beginning, Xavia, and nobody can just tell them to back off of it, if you know what I'm saying." Xavia stands up, and sighs. "They're sort of doing that to me, though." I'm confused. "How so?"

"I'm moving out, Katana." … I stand up and tilt my head slightly to the side. "Why's that? You're a safe distance away from the battle, am I right?" Xavia takes me out to the balcony, and waves her hand towards the back of her house. "Go take a look at what happened to our crops the day you left." What's she talking about…? I levitate above the roof, and am shocked at what I see; at the same time I feel stupid for not noticing earlier. The whole field of foods that they had the last time I was here: gone. Singed away into a crater. … When I deflected that one blast the time I went to investigate… I had always wondered where it had gone… it seemed to have found a place to go, to…

I go back to Xavia's room. How could I have been so stupid, for deflecting it this direction like that?! I thought that it would've just burnt out by the time it got somewhere else, and of all places for me to mess up, it had to be here. Xavia leans on the railing to her balcony, sighing out. "Something came, and burnt out our crops. We have no food, and no water, seeing as how it also took out our well. If some miracle doesn't happen soon, we'll be forced to move due to food supply…" She whimpers a little. "I won't even have dinner tonight, it seems…"

She turns away. "We've lived her since I could ever remember. I haven't known anywhere else. I've had no friends, only family…" … I put a hand on Xavia's shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel, and I will try my best to stop them from doing any more harm." About food… I snap my head up. I remember the food I materialized for Aluan from our last store visit. But… it could be rotten by now… Xavia is about to close the door and shut me out when I stop her with my energy, rendering her with a small state of shock as she realizes that she can't go inside.

I will give her something to tide her over for dinner, at least. I hold my hand out in front of her, and she shrinks away a little, but doesn't try to run; she's probably paralyzed from my sudden supposedly strange manner. I think of… a pack of noodles that we bought… and… a bushel of… broccoli… it appears in my grasp, still as fresh and ripe as the day we bought it.

Xavia gasps as I hold the food out to her, and she takes it with a small laugh. "How did you… it doesn't matter! Let's eat!" She observes the noodle bag. "I can eat this dry! It's so easy to make!" She looks at me. "Oh, thank you so much, Katana! I'm starving!" She yells to me in a harsh held back whisper, as to not alert her parents. She jumps lightly on the floor with excitement, and I bend my head back a little as I look to the ceiling, and roll my eyes. She sits me down again on her bed, sets the food down and tackles me.

My head hits the wall as she buries her face into my gi. "Oh, thank you thank you thank-" A knock sounds on the door. "Xavia, you ok? Who are you talking to?" Xavia's lips go inwards as her eyes widen, and I smile as she pushes herself to the side of the bed. "Oh, I just found what I was looking for; it's been missing for a long time!" Xavia's mother's voice changes from worried to joyous. "Oh, that's great, dear! Just be sure to pack it, ok?"

Xavia smiles. "Don't worry about that, mom. I'll take care of him." … "Him?" Xavia catches herself and laughs out loud. "My favorite poster, mom, don't worry about it, just let me pack!"

"Alright, I'm gone. I'm going to get a moving truck." Xavia's face changes to sadness all over again, but it only flickers for a second as the sound of footsteps fade into the distance. She grabs my hand and pulls me to a sitting position. "So, as for the war thing going on, you also met someone else to be your friend?" I nod to her and hold up two fingers. "So, one is called Unaga, and the other… Annala?" I sigh out and nod again.

"… What is with you and making friends with little girls? Are you some kind of pedophile?" Xavia busts out in giggles while my face reddens. I jump up at her, and she laughs louder; I yell at her in a controlled whisper: "No, I'm not a pedophile! That's an irresponsible way to..." I raise my arms and wave them in a downwards motion, walking outside leaving her alone.

She laughs, but walks out to me. "Hey, you know that I was just messing with you, don't take it that way, Katana, come on…" She nudges me, and I smirk a little at her. I ruffle her hair and she smiles at me. "Now you know I can't stay mad at you, Xavia." I look off to the distance. "I've run away from it all, hoping that it would go away soon enough, but…" I look to Xavia. "It's not going to solve anything, is it?" She shakes her head at me. "Annala may be angry at me for leaving her alone with the tribe. She doesn't exactly have anyone to talk to…"

Xavia smiles weakly at me. "At least you're able to help someone else as well and not just me, Katana." She then hugs me suddenly, wrapping her arms around my waist. My arms go out in the air to my sides in surprise, but I slowly return it. "Alright, I have to go now." I float up into the air. "I promise that I will try to stop the war, Xavia, hopefully before you move." Xavia looks down again to the pack of noodles in her hand and waves it up at me. "Thanks for this." She says, and smiles again, turning around to go inside.

"If this is the last time I see you, Katana, then I bid you a good life… I won't ever forget you."

She waves at me as I leave, me returning the gesture. At least I won't feel guilty about not saying goodbye. "Now I have a new goal," I say to myself. "Save Xavia's home from my own mistakes." I frown. "Why can't I ever just stop hurting the people I'm friends with…" I wonder to myself as I near the mountain range where Unaga's tribe resides. I lower to the ground as I realize that I'm about to pass it, and land about thirty feet away from the campsite's entrance.

I walk into the camp, and nobody is outside to see that I've returned. The whole place is ransacked, but no new spots of blood have turned up, so I'm not that worried… the only question now is: Where is everyone? Some weapons are missing, the medical supply is left untouched, as well as the food, but… I look around and see that there are foot-prints all leading the same way-the exit. There is a drag mark on the ground with a few drops of blood…

I can't take this.

"Hello?" I ask aloud, and no one answers. A flicker of movement catches me out the corner of my eye, and I turn immediately. "Unaga, is that you? It's me, Katana." I say, and I hear a sigh of relief from Unaga as he slips out from the bushes. He takes in my presence and yells something out in a foreign language into some bushes, signaling for all the other campers to come out of hiding.

I look around for Annala, but she doesn't turn up. When I look through the crowd and my gaze lands on Unaga, he gives me a panicked look, and I assume the worst.

"Where is Annala, Unaga?" I ask him, afraid that my suspicions are true. Unaga gulps hard, closing his eyes, falling to his knees with grief and worry. I take Unaga's shoulders and shake him crazily. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Unaga shakily holds up something made of cloth, and I freeze in my tracks.

… "They took her."

I turn around and fall on my knees. In Unaga's hand… the cloth… it had the Sages symbol.

* * *

_WolfstarXPiccolo: What do you think? Better and not boring this time, huh? Good! Because I think that this time, if I get about three reviews today, I will post the next chapter ASAP. Deal?__Oh and lol I couldn't help but add that one retarded Author's note, lol, I just love Katana and Wild Colors that much, lolol she's a favorite XD_

_Katana: -arms still crossed- ... And I'm not a weenie... I just don't like lightning._

_WolfstarXPiccolo: -tackles Katana to the ground- SHUDDAP GREEN JELLYBEAN MAN AND HUG MEH!_

_-Katana stares wide-eyed to the side-_

_Katana: Help... me... oh Kami why... she's so freakin weird-_

_-SMACK-_

_-OW!_


	18. Annala's Rescue

_So, we're here now. Were you expecting this to happen? I'm sure you weren't… heh heh… I may not be the best author when it comes to wording, and description, but I sure am good at throwing curve balls. And I'm going to tell you right now: this chapter will be longer than normal length, so be excited!_

_All of the characters except Katana belong to me. Do not steal them._

_Song for this chapter: If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback. I do NOT own it._

_Enjoy this chapter, and remember: READ AND REVIEW._

Annala's Capture

My breathing, my heart, my head, everything stops from those three words that's escaped Unaga's mouth. And when he holds up the Sages symbol, I've had enough.

_**Do **__you__** suppose **__that__** I **__can __**step **__in__** here, **__Katana?_

The voice is starting to sound even more like mine, but I won't be fooled.

-Forget it, you incompetent cretin. I'm not letting you come back here.-

Unaga is hyperventilating, clutching the cloth in his shaky hands while he looks off into the distance. … I slowly place a hand on Unaga's left shoulder, and he looks up to me in surprise. I narrow my eyes. "They won't take her too, Unaga. You've already lost one too many." I look around to the group, holding the supposedly missing weapons. They're expressions harden as they see me rise. They start to chant out something in their language, something that sounds like a battle chant, but I raise a hand, silencing them.

I look back down to Unaga. "I will need for someone to translate." I feel a hand on my upper back, and see Sheppard looking up at me with a look of determination. "I will do it. I've been here longer." I glare at the chanting crowd, and they silence, shrinking back in a slight fear at my sudden action. I smirk. "Good, then tell them this: I will go to the camp alone. All those who follow will be at the mercy of me. They will be shown none, for I have forgotten what the word means. If I bring you along, then they will think that it's an invasion, and we still are not prepared. We have about two months before the treaty is up, and we must use it to train to decapitate everyone in the foreign tribe!"

Sheppard's eyes widen in surprise at my merciless little speech when he finishes translating. Many of the people who have gathered are disappointed, but I shoot them a look, and they nod in agreement without hesitation. I turn from Sheppard and start to rise into the skies to the other camp, when I turn back around. "I _will _return with Annala." I glare down at him, and he nods. "And if I don't…" Narrowing my eyes, I finish. "… then just know that there will be a severe shortage of your enemy when I don't return." I point upwards. "Keep an eye in the sky. If you see something explode, then you know that I have succeeded in my mission."

I start leaving, and I see that Sheppard is still confused, so I gather some energy, and shoot it upwards, making it explode into a darker shade of yellow before everyone's eyes. I hear a small voice from below: "Te uru atoichi es daja Kami." A boy says while pointing at me. I don't know what he's saying, but I like the sound of it, because he is saying it with an awestruck face.

Glaring down one more time, I huff out showing my teeth and shoot towards some energy signatures about a mile away. How long did it take for them to travel here… how long has it really been since I've left that cave…? Tsukeuma has blocked me from the outside world for… how long…

It doesn't matter now. That was then, and this is now. I must save Annala, and I must do it soon, before the Sages do something they will wish they hadn't… My anger bubbles beneath the surface as I race to the camp. Soon enough, a small fireball is hurled at me, and I catch it, crushing it in my grasp. My training has kept me from getting burned as easily as I used to, so it doesn't affect me in the slightest.

I glare down towards the direction it came from, and hold myself back from beating the life out of them. I haven't quite mastered the energy techniques, seeing as how I am not finished with my training, and I don't want to blow them up due to the slight chance that Annala could be there. I suddenly get an idea.

I pretend that I'm hit and fall from the sky, landing softly into some tree branches, cracking them. I stop myself right before I hit the ground, and set myself down softly. About fifteen minutes later, I hear small footsteps in the distance, closing in fast. What kind of technology do these people have if they were able to shoot at me from so far a distance?

"Hey! He landed over here, you guys… he doesn't look like he's from the Nuhages tribe, though…" It sounds like a middle-aged man, around twenty years of age. That doesn't matter in this circumstance, of course, but…

"We still need to take him in. Likoso needs to know of his presence."

"Yes Radorol." I feel a hand reach under my back and lift me up, but only for a second. "He's so… heavy… I don't think I can lift him." There is a silence as he seems to look over me. "He's so green; is he sick or something?" A man says, and I internally roll my eyes. These people obviously don't know a creature that's not human when they see one.

I hear footsteps where Radorol spoke last come closer to me. "His gi… it has the Nuhages warrior symbol, though."

F***! How could I have been so stupid! I should have known to take off Annala's gi before I came… at least I didn't throw it out during the training with Tsukeuma like he wanted me to. The warrior who tried to pick me up speaks: "Then we should kill him. If he's allied with the Nuhages warriors, then why let him live? If we do, he might escape and go tell the rest of his tribe!" I pretend to cough, and grab my stomach in a feigned pain, causing the troop to jump away from me. I moan, acting as though they hit something vital.

"He's not going anywhere anytime soon, Eiders, take it easy." Eiders backs off, huffing. I take the awkward opportunity to speak. "Please… help me…" I creak my eyes open and pretend to be shocked by them, crawling backwards slightly like I did when I first saw Aluan, except this time I almost fall into a dip in the ground. Apparently I've landed on a hillside.

The group raise their weapons as I fake wearily get to my feet, but I stay crouched so they don't know my true height.. Eiders speaks first, giving his identity away through his voice. "Fool, I told you that he would do something, we should've just killed him when we had the chance!" Radorol, however, doesn't respond, and he just drops his weapon to his side casually. "Be calm, Eiders, he is injured. We will take him back to camp and tie him up next to that idiotic Nuhages girl. Then we will asses and take our next move."

He walks up to me, and holds my face to his direction with a firm hand. "But first, we find out just how this one was able to-" He squeaks when I grab him by the throat and hold him up, me rising to reveal how tall I am; Radorol's feet rise from the ground and he loses the ability to breathe. I hold Radorol's face close to my own, and can smell the fear coming off of him in waves, the frequency increasing with each second.

"Now," I start saying in a calm voice. "You are going to take me to your camp, but you aren't going to give yourself away, and you aren't going to tell anybody that you've seen me." Eiders opens his mouth. "And what if we don-" Before he says anything else, I raise a hand, gather a dark energy ki ball, and shoot it close to his face, but missing, making a tree behind him burst into flames. Eiders shuts up when I give him a death glare. "If you don't, then a rabid bear just happened to get a hold of you, and foreign Indians severely burned what's left of your pathetic mauled carcass."

I drop Radorol and he backs away from me on his hands and knees in a panic, but quickly gets to his feet in front of Eiders and another man from their little patrol. "W-we won't take you to our camp. Leave this pl-lace and don't com-me back." Radorol is shaking a little, and is trying so hard not to stutter that I think he's about to piss himself. I smirk at him, revealing my oversized canines, and he cowers. "If you don't do as I say, I will kill everyone in your ill-placed camp when I find it." I bring my arms up. "But, if you do what I command, no harm will come to you or your pathetic tribe-mates."

Radorol and Eiders continue to stare at me as I narrow my eyes menacingly as my voice lowers in tone. "Do we have a deal?"

…

We are a mere twenty feet from the entrance of the Sages camp when a man comes out to stop them. I have flown at a tree-height level so they wouldn't detect me easily, and it works. They suspect nothing. The man looks them over, and sees a small bruise on Radorol's neck, but doesn't question him. The look on Eider's face seems to make him think that they got into a fight, and he lets them through. Eiders and Radorol dismiss the other man in their group, but not without warning him.

I curve my ears to where I can hear Eiders: "Do not tell anyone that we brought in a Nuhages warrior, or he will kill us all, including my wife and nephew. Act natural, and if you so much as say Nuhages, I will rip your tongue out." The other man leaves in a brisk pace. I chuckle a little as Radorol and Eiders go into a secluded secret area, and I land in front of them, shocking them both. I take Radorol and push him up against a tree. "Now, tell me where Annala is." Radorol looks confused, and I shake him threateningly. "Who is-"

Eiders interrupts Radorol- "You mean the Nuhages girl, right? She's tied up in the tribe leader's tent-" I turn to him. "Where is it?" I ask him, and he flinches. "It's on the other side of camp, we can take you-" I shoot Radorol a glare, and it silences him. "No, you're not. You are going to tell me the direction of the camp, and I will reason with the tribe leader personally. Or no, better yet, I'm going to change into something else, and you are going to take me to him, whether you like it or not."

I close my eyes, focusing, and materialize a new outfit: I change my gi color to white, also changing my gi pants to the same color. The gi shirt exposes my arms, like the first, except the light color takes away almost all suspicion. I add something else as well: a pure white full body cape with a hood that covers my face. Radorol and Eiders are shocked, but at the same time awed. I pull the hood over my face. "Take me to Likoso."

…

We traveled through the camp with a few stares, but nobody stops us, in fear that Radorol or Eiders will snap at them. Apparently they are two of the most high ranked warriors here. While we travel through awkwardly, I see their supplies. They have… bombs, levers that can shoot them long distances… I didn't see those in the Nuhages camp. And what's more… they're outnumbered 2 to 1. There are so many warriors here that it's not even remotely funny.

As I observe, Eiders slows to walk next to me and says in a harsh whisper: "Do you see now? There's no way that the Nuhages tribe can win, we've become too advanced with our weaponry, seeing as how some foreign forces are helping us." … Foreign forces? What's he talking about… I can't threaten him here though, there are too many people around that would attack. My only hope would to be to blow the whole place up, but Annala…

_**What does she matter? Now is the time to attack and get this over with.**_

-And why do you care?-

_**I am you, whether you like it or not, and I'd say that I'm too chained up right now to take over, so I'll just drive you crazy and make you at the very least consider what I have to say.**_

-… At this point, I don't give two s****. What do you have in mind?-

The voice chuckles evily.

_**Heh heh… you've changed, I'm so proud of you.**_

I let a growl escape from the back of my throat, making Eiders back off and rush to the front again, making Radorol give him a questioning look.

_**But what I've come up with is simple: kill the leader, take the girl, and leave, making a final mark by blowing the place up.**_

-I've actually considered that, and it didn't seem like a bad idea at the time, but… there can't just be men at this camp. They must be hiding their women and children-

_**That wouldn't matter to me… but it does to you. No matter… let me know when you've, what humans say, grown a pair and let me take over.**_

I growl again, and am about to say something else when Eiders suddenly stops walking in front of an over-sized tent, ushering to it with his spear. "Go inside, he'll be waiting for you." Radorol takes a seat outside the tent while Eiders goes across the path and begins speaking to the man they dismissed earlier. I narrow my eyes at them as I walk inside the tent.

It's dark, but my eyes get used to it. I hear a small voice, muffled by something. My eyes adjust, allowing for me to see the evil that has been done. Annala is tied up to a chair, mouth gagged, hands tied behind her back. Her hair is a mess, and she's sweaty, pale, and weak; she can barely keep her eyes open enough to see me when her eyes suddenly snap wider, and she passes out.

A figure of a man appears from the darkness behind the chair, moving his hand from behind her neck. I narrow my eyes and flick my claws out with a clack. "You have done something terrible, Likoso, something that has put your whole tribe in jeopardy." Likoso moves in front of Annala, and takes a seat in a chair to her right. "And what's more…" I start when he gets comfortable, "is that you should feel honored for me being the one to come here." Likoso looks up at me, and I get to see his face: his skin is tanned, there are black paint marks going down his face, like a cheetah's markings.

He isn't that muscular, though his biceps bulge a little. He smiles up at me. "And why is that?" I spread my arms out to my sides, and take a small bow, He sees my green arms, and his eyes widen a bit, but only for a millisecond. "Because…" I yank the hood off of my head, revealing my antennae, my large ears, and my green skin. I smirk as he rises from his chair and takes a small step back, not noticeable to anybody but me. "I get to beat the living s*** out of you to get what I want. I was planning to leave you alive, but…" I walk to Annala as he sits down. "I think that it would be a heck of a lot easier to take you out now, so we won't have to deal with this whole war in two months anyways…"

Likoso sits back down, and I hear his heartbeat go faster. "We… we didn't have a choice in the matter of taking Annala…" He's got to be kidding me.

_**Apparently not.**_

"Shut the f*** up." I say aloud, silencing them both, turning to Likoso, who has shifted his seat to be closer to the exit of the tent. My anger rises, making some of the air around me crackle with static electricity, making him stop. With each breathe I take, a new wave of electricity rises from my feet to my head, making it seem as though I was a generator of sorts. Likoso hardens his expression, seeing as how he's finally realized how much of a weakling he looks like at the moment. "You are going to give me Annala now." He continues to listen to me as I go on with my threat. "Or else there will be nothing left to salvage of your mauled carcass. They won't even be able to tell if you were a man or not, not that it seems to matter anymore, seeing as how you've lost your manhood when you kidnapped this girl here."

Likoso calms down, and his fear dissolves like flames in water. "We had no choice in the matter, stranger, we were merely trying to-" I interrupt him by grabbing a spear from a rack and throw it at him, pinning his shirt sleeve to a post supporting the tent upwards. He frantically tries to free himself, but his expression is also serious, as if he refuses to appear weak in front of me. "Sir, you must realize, we didn't mean to take the girl, I was merely following orders-" I smack him across the face, and grab his chin, turning his face towards me.

"Then Why Is She Tied Up In A Mother F***ing Chair." I say to him, word by word, and he winces. "She tried to go back to the tribe and say that we were attacking… just think about it. Did you see any injured warriors back at the Nuhages campsite?! We were only defending ourselves, we thought that they took-" I smack him again the other way, silencing him. When he turns the other way, his other eye is starting to swell where I hit him the first time. "Shut up and let me have a minute, you mortal incompetent fool!" I turn from him.

That's right… I didn't see any injured warriors back at the camp… so why was there blood staining the forest floor? I turn back to Likoso, and he has stopped fidgeting, seeing that I've put the pieces together. "Then who's injured?" I ask him, already knowing the answer. "Me and my warriors have been searching for a few people who have been missing for about six months now."

…

"We found a small boy in the woods, and he spoke of a hidden cave, and a monster, along with a very tall man, taller than six feet; he said that the man killed his parents after the one in the hood did something to him that made him go crazy. He said that the crazy man saved his life by throwing him out of harms way, literally. He also said that the warrior had a gi with the Nuhages symbol on it… when we tried to ask him who it was who killed his parents he went mute." Likoso looks closer at me, and narrows his eyes. "You're a pretty tall one, aren't you?" I take the spear from his sleeve, letting him fall to the tent floor.

"Oh, don't you flatter yourself by thinking that I may be the culprit. I'm merely a traveler looking for work." Likoso cocks an eyebrow. "And what kind of work would that be, stranger?" I chuckle at him, and sigh through my nose, then grabbing Likoso by his shirt collar, and hold him close to my face, letting my fangs slide through my lips to the surface, glaring daggers at him. "I'm a contract killer. An assassin." His eyes widen with fear. "_I kill people without remorse._" I whisper in his ear, and when I drop him, he kicks away from me.

"Please, trust me when I tell you this! We were merely going to the Nuhages camp to see if they had the boy's parents, but they thought that when ten people appeared at their doorstep that it was an ambush, and they attacked us! We left, but the girl followed, talking about a Kata-or whatever." I don't let the surprise show on my face. I still think that I should kill him when this is over…"When we found her outside our camp a few days ago, we took her in, but she tried to run from me when I was going to give her a place to stay-"

I walk closer to him, and lift him up. "Tell me, why should I believe you, and not my… master Unaga?" It really hurts to call Unaga master, but… I have to stay in character. Likoso gives me a worried look. "Because… we were only trying to help our own. Unaga is the one who's brainwashed his army into attacking us."

One more thing… Likoso doesn't seem like the aggressive type… I stand in front of him, giving him a glare that no one, not even Tsukeuma would stand against. He winces, trying to cover his face with his hands. "This war… you do not seem like the killing type, Likoso." He quickly shakes his head at me. "Then why is this war going on in the first place?" He looks down, as if thinking of the right way to tell me. "This whole thing is going on because… because Unaga is going mad." I advance on him quickly and hold him up close to my face. "Then you mean to tell me that Unaga has been lying to me about this thing the whole time?"

I hiss at him as he hesitates again. "Notice that we haven't made any advances what-so-ever on his territory. You do realize that, right?"

I throw Likoso to the ground, and he scrambles back into another wall. "I'm telling you, he's going mad with power, he is!" He starts up again as I flick a claw out and walk towards him. "Please, you must believe me!" I raise a hand, and he puts his hands in front of him-

I slice the ropes holding Annala captive, and pick up her unconscious body, holding it like a newborn child in front of me. I glare back at Likoso. "We will talk again later. If you try to lead your tribe out of here, you will be the first to die." I start floating outside the tent, and I warn him- "If you tell anybody that I was here, I'll make sure that I'll start your torture by tying you to a chair and making you watch me destroy everyone and everything you hold dear." His face turns to shock, and I finish: "And it will happen ever so slowly… be sure to keep that in mind."

…

On the way back to the Nuhages camp, something stings my arm, and I jerk to it, wincing. I am more than five miles away from the Sages camp though, why would they attack? This is Nuhages… territory… I reach over to my arm, and pull… a dart. A sudden pain comes in my head, making it pound. I have to get help now, I'm about to pass… out… That's… that's right, I forgot to… I gather up enough energy, and blast it into the sky. Expanding my hand, it bursts into what seems to be a million shades of color.

What's happening to me… I look over the ground and see someone with an insane smile on their face. "I warned you, Katana… and you didn't listen." … Tsukeuma… I gain another energy ball, and throw it at him. He only deflects it, and it comes back at me, hitting me square in the stomach. I start semi-falling, semi-floating downwards with Annala in my arms as my energy starts to run out. I don't know how, but I keep enough strength to keep… going…

I land in the camp exaughsted, and every sound I hear is tuned out. Unaga runs to me, and when he speaks, I can't understand a word that he's saying. Annala is still unconscious as Unaga picks her up and takes her inside his tent to lay her down.

I push through the congratulating crowd into the tent, and see Unaga kneeling on the floor in front of Annala's bed upstairs. I step in front of Unaga just as he's about to leave the room by putting an arm in the doorway, and he gives me a confused look. "What is it? What's wrong?" My hearing is starting to fade as time goes on, and the area around me starts looking a little… strange…

Unaga asks me again. "What, what's wrong- gah!" I crumple to the floor, and he quickly drops down to my side, yelling something out in his own language towards the exit of the tent. I hold out the dart that Tsukeuma used to get me delirious, and Unaga gasps, still trying to speak to me. My breathing slows, and I pass out cold.

… _Don't mess with Tsukeuma, I guess? Lol, I actually finished this chapter on the fifteenth of May. You're reading the past me, isn't that weird?_

_July 5th, 2013_

_My dear readers, I had lost the USB that held these chapters until now. And for that, I am truly sorry; but don't worry though! I saved a copy onto this computer so I won't lose it again! Yay! But since I don't have my school's laptop anymore it will take a bit longer than usual to throw these little chapters out. I promise you that the story won't die though, really!_

_Oh, and please please PLEASE read my newer story! Me and my sister have been working on it just for fun, aaand since she's like, what, not even a teen yet, she's really let down when nobody reviews. Her author name is DarkangelXKrillin, lol. (Taught her everything she knows but she still doesn't use the knowledge X3)_


	19. Unaga's Sanity

_Special POV: Annala! Be excited for this, because it took me FOREVER to get into her strange mindset. As you people probably know, I'm not a kid anymore, lol, so don't even think about leaving that in the reviews XD._

_I am so sorry. My computer had contracted a virus, so I am currently saving up money to buy a new one. Thank you for your patience and understanding._

_Warning: This chapter has some suggestions of sexual abuse, but it doesn't actually happen, so don't worry._

Unaga's Sanity

Annala) "Please, please wake up, Annala, you are home now…" I've passed out since that creep Likoso of the enemy tribe had pinched the base of my neck, making me pass out. I really was awake when Katana grunted in pain after the explosion in the sky that he caused, and I've heard when he passed out on the floor, as well. My father, Unaga, is worried about me, trying to shake me awake.

_Just leave already, dad, I don't want to talk to you…_

I hear dad sigh, and he seems to stand up. "… At least I know that you're alive… and you're home. That's what matters." I hear footsteps go near Katana, and he seems to kneel next to him. "Don't worry, Katana. I'll take revenge on those Sages… after all, they took away my wife, and they tried to take my daughter as well?" … They took mother… that can't be true… can it? Dad has only told me that mom died of a sickness…

It takes all of my strength to not bust out crying as dad leaves me alone in the room. I hear him stop at the doorway. "I don't think so." His voice… it sounds a little different somehow… like he's not really _all_ there… I don't like this, I don't like this at all. Finally he leaves, and his thunderous steps leave the house to go and prepare the troops. Immediately I jump out of the bed, still wary from the two days that I've been sitting in that chair. I stumble over to Katana, who is somewhat writhing in pain. He's wearing all white, but there is a purple silluhuette underneath.

I lift up his white shirt and… he's wearing the gi that I made for him… I didn't think that he'd like it, so I also repaired his other one. I notice a small piece of paper sticking out from his gi, and I grow curious. Slowly, I reach over, and pull at it a little bit. Katana shifts a little in his pained sleep, sort of groaning, showing his teeth… one day when Katana was training my father had asked me why Katana didn't scare me when I found him…

I never told him the true story, I've been too ashamed to tell him… I was so weak then… I sit next to Katana on the bed, and get myself comfortable, laying on his chest, using it like a pillow. "Katana, I know that you probably can't hear me, but… the day that we met… I didn't save you. You saved me. You might not remember but… you _saved my life_." I look up to the ceiling of the tent. "I might as well tell you, if you want me to…" Silence. I smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

I start to laugh. "Ha, so I was being chased by these thugs…"

…

Being chased throughout the field like a moron wasn't embarrassing enough, it seems, because now I'm surrounded by Sage warriors, and they are about to attack. I called out for my father through the smoke-hazed battlefield, but all that answers are the pained cries of war. "This won't take long, little girl…" One of the warriors growls at me, and he gives me a weird stare, as if he wants something from me… The other two around him are cackling madly like hyenas, and they smirk at me with the same manner.

"What… what are you going to do…" I couldn't help but ask. He smirks, and I get a tighter grip on the hidden switchblade in my grasp. Suddenly two strong hands grab my shoulders, and I whip around, flicking out the knife. They don't see me when I slice the attacker on his right arm, and he howls in pain, the other three somewhat gasping in surprise. "Ah, so the girl knows how to fight." The leader says to me, the other two still in some kind of shock.

"That won't work here, though…" I just had to turn my back on the one I sliced… Something punches my back, and I'm thrown to the ground. I throw the blade into the haze right before I land on it. The others are still laughing wildly, scaring the crap out of me all the while.

I back up into a tree trying to get away from them, and they drop their weapons on the ground. "Let's get this over with, shall we boys?" The leader says, placing a hand on either side of my head on the tree trunk, trapping me so I can't get away. "Please… don't… whatever you're going to do, just stop…" I say to him, and he smirks at me. "When we're through with you…" He glides a hand downwards to my face, and starts pulling it closer to him, so I can feel his hot stinking breath hit it. "You're going to wish you were never born."

He starts leaning closer, and I close my eyes when I sudden explosion sounds, shaking the ground. My attacker jumps back in surprise as an already broken war machine behind him is pounded into the dust by something hitting it full force from the skies. "Don't worry, it was just a fire bomb…" He turns back to me, and smiles again. "Now, where were we…" I kick him dead in the gut, making him lose his breath, and I scramble towards the machine to hide in the smoke.

"Get back here, you… little… runt…" As I scramble towards the machine, a piece of metal is kicked, and is sent right beside my head. It was so close, I could hear the wind whistling from the force. I hear a small snarl come from the smoke, and I gasp upwards, my eyes widening as I notice something getting to a kneeling position, with one knee down like he's about to propose to someone, with the exception of a hand on each knee. He looks a little woozy, as if something hit him… was he _flying?_

He's speaking something incoherently, as if he's possessed. He sees the warriors coming towards him to see who he is. "Where the f*** did this freak come from, guys, he's green!" The leaders says, freaking the rest of his group out. He takes his spear from the ground to threaten the stranger, and he yells at him: "Who are you, green bean?!" Only 'silence' is heard as the green man mutters something incoherently again.

The leader goes next to him, and pokes him with his spear. "Say something you-" The green man suddenly jerks a hand out, and grabs the weapon, stands up, and snaps like a twig with his bare hand. My eyes widen. I've never seen anybody do something like that before…

…

"Yea, dude, you scared the crap outta me, I thought that I was going to piss myself." I say to Katana as he sleeps. I don't think I imagine it when his chest jerks up a bit, as if he's coughing, but he doesn't awaken. "So, you get up, and you surprise these people with your strength. I thought that you were going to kill me next!" I shudder at the thought of him killing the leader by spearing him with his own weapon. "You speared the leader like he was a piece of paper trying to impale itself on a needle, and you blasted and killed another with… eye lasers… how in the heck could anybody do something like that, anyway!?" I lower my head. "I shouldn't have lied also about finding you _after _the little skirmish was over. But, me and dad thought that you would understand better if we told you we found you then, and debated on whether or not to keep you..." I shake my head. "I don't even know what was going through our heads, it was weird."

...

The green being drops the last offender to the ground, right after he impaled him with a speared hand, causing me to yelp in fear. He jerks his head towards me, and leaps over, trapping me against the tree trunk like the first one did. I get a better look at my 'mutual party savior'. His skin is green, obviously, but what I didn't know is that he was toned up like a middle-weight boxer. He's chiseled like he was made of stone. His nose is curved downwards a bit, but that doesn't matter. He has pink muscles, and gigantic ears like an elf. He has two antennae, but…

"… Aluan…" He says to me so softly that I can barely make it out. "… What?" I squeak at him, and he narrows his eyes at me. His eyes are what scare me the most. They're black as night, as if they're empty of emotion. His eyebrows are so defined, he looks as though he's frowning all the time without meaning to. "… Aluan… I thought…" His head shakes a bit, and he falls to the ground out cold. "Wait a minute, stranger!" I yell at him, even though I know that he can't hear me. He's landed on his stomach, so I turn him over and see that he has a burn mark on one of his hands.

Is that where he was hit? He also has one on his stomach… ouch… but where in the world would he be able to freakin get hit in the stomach like that? Unless he was actually flying… "Annala! Annala, where are you?!" My dad, general Unaga, races from the haze and sees me, quickly coming over and enveloping me in a tight hug. He's about to say something else when he notices the green alien on the ground before me. He unsheathes a knife from his pocket, leaps onto him, and places it firmly on his neck. "No, stop!" I tackle dad off of him, and he gets up, giving me a confused betrayed expression. "What is it?!"

"He saved my life, dad, we can't kill him!" … Dad's eyes widen as he takes in the information, and he looks back and forth from the alien to me in shock, then sighs as he sees my stare. We can't leave him here, after all… "Now, you know we can't take him to our camp, what if he's one of the Sages-" I point to a dead body beside him. "He killed those Sage warriors right before they were about to kill me." I cross my arms at him and he stares at me again, mouth hanging open. "So, can we keep him?!" I ask him excitedly. I have to figure out who he is.

…

"We ended up taking you back to camp after he called for everyone to retreat, and him and the other leader Likoso ended up calling a temporary truce to restock and bury the dead. When we took you back, you woke up, stuff happened, and here we are now." I look to the exit of the tent to the outside. "If you hadn't of showed up… I would've been…" I shake my head. "That doesn't matter anymore, I guess. What does, is that you're my best friend, Katana, and I hope that you know that no matter what happens, I will always love you like you're my brother."

… I sit in silence for a minute, and jump when I feel a heavy hand sit on one of my own. I turn to Katana, who has awakened. "Do you really mean that?" He says, his voice still a little rough from not using it in a while. I adjust my gaze at Katana, making it more caring and loving, and smile at him warmly. Katana sits up a little, and I hug him; his arms wrap around me, and he buries his chin in my hair. "Of course I mean that, Katana, you're like a brother to me. If anything else, then the bestest friend I've ever had."

Katana smiles at me, and tries to stand up, when his arms fail him and he falls a little ways back down to the bed, making it creak. "Woah, Katana, take it easy. Can't you see that you've been shot by a dart with enough poison to kill an elephant? You could've died back there!" I suddenly remember something else.

… I stand up at Katana, and he gives me a questioning look. "… What?" … I raise a hand, and slap him across the face. He narrows his eyes at me and rubs the cheek where I hit him. "What was that for." He says, it sounding more like a statement then a question; he seems to already know the answer. "You've been gone, for over six months, Katana!" I throw my hands up in the air as I go on. "And at one point, I thought that you were dead!" I yell out loud enough to make a normal person flinch. Katana doesn't move a muscle, he only huffs out at me. "Who cares, not even your father gave a s*** when I saved you, everyone else is only saying thank you because I wasn't found and taken in by the _Sages first to kill_ _**them."**_

I stare at him. He's changed… his eyes… they're the same as when I saw him for the first time… scared, but… full of a pent up deadly rage at the same time. It's as if I'm speaking to a brick wall, and he's just reinforced it with unbreakable diamonds. "What's happened to you, Katana… you're not the same as you used to be…" Katana gains strength from somewhere, and stands up to his full eight-foot nine inch height. He's grown… will he ever stop? I take a few steps back from his sudden movement.

"_You have no idea_ how bad it was _out there, do you_, Annala?" I glare at him. "You have no right to talk, Katana. Those soldiers you saved me from, they almost…" I shudder, and tears come to my eyes, but I don't dare let them fall. "It doesn't matter, Annala! Sure, you saved me and all, and you think that _I'm your brother, but from my point of view, you're just a sniveling, conniving brat who __**doesn't **__know when __**to shut **__up." _His voice starts to change… "_**I **_**saved**_** you **_**when**_** I was**_** in a delirious state, foolish girl. If I had known that this pathetic change would've happened, I would have killed you when I had the chance."**I freeze. He… he didn't… I fall to the ground on my knees as the energy in me seems to fade.

"How could you… how could you say that… Katana…" Tears flow from my eyes as he smirks at me. I'm standing in the doorway, blocking his way out. I gasp when a hand grasps the back of my shirt, and he lifts me up. **"Now be a good little girl and go play with your toys, yes?" **He drops me a few feet away, and walks to the doorway. Right before he leaves, he turns back and gives me a smirk. **"And I'll be d***** if I'm your brother." **My soul rips in two as he exits the tent. What just happened…

I don't know how long it is while I bawl my eyes out, all I know is that the moon is out when I wake up after I cried myself to sleep on the floor where Katana left me.I get to my knees, and look at my nightstand. I pick up a picture of my mother, her smile still glowing even after all this time… "Mom… what have I done…" I cry again and let out a wail. "This is all m-my fault…" I go into a fetal position next to my bed. "I-if I hadn't of w-wanted to go into the w-woods, you might still b-b-be here… it's all my f-fault… i-it's all m-my fault…"

I can't stay here… there's nothing left for me. I set the picture down, and go to my closet, taking out a suitcase. I take out my favorite outfits and throw them in. "If… even my own father doesn't care about me, he cares more about his d*** troops… then… then I shouldn't be around." I've been waiting for Katana to come back for more than five months, and… and… and he… he rejects the sibling way that I feel about him… I can't… he couldn't have possibly… meant… I shake my head.

Obviously he doesn't need anybody. That's why he was gone for so long. That's why he… he only 'rescued' me from the enemy camp because my father asked him to. Nobody really cares about me anymore, or even pays any attention. Katana was the first person in over a year who has listened to me and has given me good advice for my troubles.

I pull my suitcase to the door, go outside to the edge of the forest, and look back. "… Goodbye…"

Not that anyone heard me say that, either.

…

Katana) –Stop! Let me go, you insect!-

_**It's about time that you've grown up, Katana. When you were in control, we were weak, defenseless, and stupid. With me here, we will actually LIVE!**_

He cackles madly, taking over my voice and mindset as I try to talk about my feelings to Annala. He then says the most… horrible things… **"And I'll be d***** if I'm your brother."** My heart rips in two, and my mental body falls to its knees as if it's been shot. No…

-NO!- My body involuntarily blasts through the roof of the tent, and goes towards Tsukeuma's cave.

_**I've got a little score to settle with Tsukeuma… he's not the best teacher, after all... after all the attention **__I've given him… he won't stand a _chance. Not anymore.

… I blink.

… I land in front of Tsukeuma's cave.

… The sun goes down.

… I smirk sadistically.

… _**I'm re**__ady to _kill Tsukeuma.

…

_WolfstarXPIccolo: Katana has finally fallen victim to his bad side, if you've grown confused. From now on, he IS both of them, until he finds a rift and separates them again. Get ready for the new and some-what improved aggressive Katana. He still is good, but now he's sort of grumpy like King Piccolo, aaand will kill you on a moments notice, but at least he'll feel guilty about it._

_(Katana comes up behind her and roughly drops both hands onto her shoulders, making WolfstarXPiccolo jump)_

_Katana: (Smirking) You'd better be ready… (Narrows eyes) Because when the next chapter is out… (Smirks again, letting fangs slip to surface) The real fight begins._

_WolfstarXPiccolo: … (Whispers) He's always got to be so melo-dramatic. (Shrinks away from Katana as he growls at her.)_

_Katana: You're lucky that I know you as a friend, you ungrateful brat._


	20. The War Begins

… _This entire chapter is told from the evil one's point of view. The pure side is when it's in italics. Ha, sometimes I wonder if you listen to the theme songs for the chapters, I know I sure do._

_Song for this chapter: Never Go Back by Evanescence. I do NOT own it._

The War Begins

Katana) I've landed outside Tsukeuma's cave, ready to rip his head off his shoulders. "Tsukeuma!" I yell to the cave, and an echo is heard as my voice echoes from inside. Nothing replies, and I raise a hand ready to blast the place, when a rush of wind comes out, making my antennae sway from the force.

"… So, you've finally gained enough strength and courage for you to believe that you can actually beat me…" I clench my fists as they lay at my sides. "_**You **__betrayed _m**e!" **I yell at him, my voice cracking, as my newly internally fused body is getting used to the changes. Tsukeuma's eyes slightly widen at the concept of my voice's echo, but it fades.

"Ah… so I get it now." … What does he mean-it doesn't matter! He's dead as of now… Tsukeuma wiggles a finger in front of him, as if taunting me like I've done something wrong. "Nah ah ah Katana, I know what's happened to you…" Tsukeuma stalks towards me, smiling in the same sadistic manner that I've seen him in when I first… fought… him… and he almost killed me.

"You're not going to get away with what you did to me, Tsukeuma… I've had enough of your bullshit." I start to say to him, and he takes out a finger, rubbing it with another in an act of shame. "Now now, Katana, watch your mouth-" We started to circle each other at that point, and he lashes out with a right hook, and I stop him with a block, not even taking a single amount of damage. Tsukeuma jumps back, not surprised. "You've grown so strong." Tsukeuma suddenly warps beside me, and bashes the side of my head. "But I'm faster."

… _Not for long._

Annala) _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

The sound of crackling leaves underfoot sooth me as I wander through the forest into no-man's land, far away from any camp. Or I think that I'm going that way… A fog has rolled in, and some storm clouds have come overhead, the thunder is scaring me… I stop walking when I see a big, dark, ominous shadow directly ahead of me. It doesn't look like a person, so I guess its safe…

Easing closer to it, I realize that it's… it's the same war machine that Katana fell into when I… when _he…_ found me. Before he turned into… a monster. Climbing onto the wreckage of the wrecked war machine, I sit upon the top of it, and go inside my head, looking throughout my innermost thoughts of the short nice times that me and Katana spent together-from the first time that I creeped him out when I got his antennae, to the time when I dragged him back to camp. I laugh a little.

"Oh Kami, he was so heavy… !" The whole area seems to go silent when I speak the name aloud.

I remember when Katana asked me what a Kami was one time…

...

Katana is sitting outside as I groggily get out from… his cot? That's right… I fell asleep while I was talking to him. I feel my cheeks grow rosy in embarrassment as I rub the back of my head. Wrapping his cape tightly around me, I try to get out without making a noise, and I slowly creep by Katana- "What are you doing?" I jump at the sound of Katana's voice and turn to him. He's giving me such a look, I have to try and keep myself from laughing out loud. One of his eye ridges is cocked up ever so slightly while the rest of his facial features stay in the same stoic expression with his head cocked slightly to the side. He has a really cute habit of doing that.

I chuckle a little, and he narrows his eyes at me in a slight concern. "Are you ok? You're not sick, are you?" I shake my head at him, and he flashes a small smile at me. "That's good. So…" I can tell that he's trying to make conversation without seeming weird, but… I sort of appreciate how innocent he seems. He's like a small lost puppy who's just learning to walk… Katana finally says something: "Nice weather we're having, am I right?" I look up to the sky, and watch the stars twinkle overhead. "Yea… maybe my mom's up there…"

Katana catches me with a twitch of the ear. "… Where _is _your mother, Annala?" … I… I can't tell him… it's too painful… "I… I…" Katana comes near me and places a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, you do not have to talk about the subject if you so choose to. Do not feel pressured because I asked." … So understanding as always… I chuckle a little at the thought. "This is why I like you Katana, you don't question a lot of things." Katana floats a ways away from me, and smiles. "Yea, or maybe I just…" He seems to have wanted to make a mean remark, but thought against it.

I place a hand on my forehead. "Oh Kami, we have so much to work on…" Katana looks my way. "What's this Kami you people keep talking about?" … He doesn't know? "Don't tell me that you don't have any idea what a Kami is." His face doesn't change, and I groan softly, shaking my head side to side. "Cool, I get to explain something!" I hold my arms out, faking being excited at the thought.

"Ok, so… Kami is… well it's like a…" Hm… nobody's really asked me who Kami was before… I get an idea. "Ok, so a Kami is like some person who lives in the sky and watches over everyone, whether they are good or bad." Katana cocks his head ever so cutely to the side again, like he almost always does when he's confused, and his eyes widen. "Wait, so there's someone watching me and you talk right now?" He sounds slightly surprised, and maybe a little disturbed. "Aren't some people bothered by that?"

"Maybe some people, but, other than that, he sort of protects you if you're a relatively good person. And then when you die, he either sends you to a place where there's no troubles, or he sends you to…" I point downwards. "To the center of the Earth where everyone is mean. The place is absolutely FILLED to the brim with baddies." Katana smiles at me and huffs out in a single chuckle. "Heh, _baddies_, Annala, really?" I lightly punch Katana on the side. "Oh, shut up, you know what I mean."

Katana suddenly widens his eyes as he seems to realize something. "Wait, so… a Kami is like a… a guardian?" … I never thought of it like that… I nod. "Yea, that's like the PERFECT description!" Katana looks back up to the stars. "… Kami…"

…...

… I look to the stars and smile at the thought. "Katana, you were so innocent then… what ever happened?" … I know that it was Tsukeuma who did this to him. I know that I wasn't supposed to know who Tsukeuma is or was, but… he intrigues me to a fault. Why was training so important to Katana? I know that when Katana left to go train he was going to do that so he would protect the tribe, but… then he didn't come back.

"I was so worried for you…"

I look downwards, squeezing my eyes shut, and a tear finds its way out, trailing down my cheek.

…

I'm running home from gathering food in the forest. "Dad! Daddy, are you home?!" I'm expecting Katana to be there, as well, so I can either tackle him in a tight hug, or treat his wounds and call him a moron. I race inside the tent, and find that my dad is waiting for me. "… Hey, Annala, sweetheart, how's it going?" He says, somewhat absorbed in his war plans. "Well, I-" Dad suddenly stops me and interrupts. "Sorry, sweetie to cut you short, but I have to work on this."

"But you just asked me h-"

Dad raises his hand, and I fall silent, eyes closing halfway with a sigh, when I light up again. "Katana!" I say, and dad jumps a little as I start running to my room. He doesn't say a word, he's still working on his stupid plans that 'don't concern a child of your stature, blah blah bleh!'

I race to my door, and put a hand on the handle. "Katana, I-" I push the door open so hard it hits the wall behind it, and I'm given a view to an empty room. "… K… Katana?"…

No… he said he would be back, why isn't he back yet?! I jump to the side of my bed, and look under it, then to my closet. Starting to grow desperate, I start to frantically throw toys out of my oversized toy bin in an effort to uncover his possible hiding place.

…

My search comes up empty. "Katana…" Where could he be… … Tsukeuma, of course. But he told for me to not go there anymore, not even a mile close, for that matter. I sit down on my bed in a huff. How dare he be angry at me, when I saved his LIFE. Tsuke was going to kill him, and I risked my own butt to get in the way of that man's evil plans. If my dad just told him that his teacher was insane in the first place… gah, then the whole thing wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't be worrying about anything, and…

And Katana wouldn't have stayed. He would have simply thanked me for treating his wounds and left like any normal person would have done in this tribe of weirdos. And he was, up until my dad told him the scenario of what was going on in this awful place. But… I made him angry… is it my fault he's gone? I mean, I always annoy dad with my 'antics'… what if I did the same thing with Katana, who has been my only true friend here.

I think that I've even had more actual talks with him than with my own father, which is… really… sad now that I think about it, ha ha… ah… I sulk on the bed, my head directly towards my feet, looking so far down my neck hurts. My dad briskly walks past my room while reading a letter, notices me in my sad moment, and decides to see what is wrong. He sits beside me on the bed and softly places an arm on my shoulder. "What's wrong, princess?"

"… Nothing dad, just…" … "Just go away, I don't wanna talk about it." Dad doesn't cease to bother and pressure me into confessing, but he sort of gets it, or thinks he does. "Is it about your mother?" He says slowly, as if testing the waters. He's afraid that I might not want to tell him that it could be, but it isn't. He'll never gets it, and he never will. He just doesn't understand me at all, and it's a shame. Katana knows more about me than anyon-

"You know, if you would just talk to me more, then maybe I would listen-" I stand up justly, stomping the ground as I go and show off my height. He's sitting on the bed, so I have about a half a foot advantage.

"How dare you?! How DARE YOU!?" I start, and dad tries to intervene, but I stop him before he has the chance. "You say that if I talk to you more, you would listen and possibly understand me. You're too damn absorbed in your battle plans to pay ANY attention to what I have to say, and don't even notice me unless Katana is in the same room!" Dad raises a hand in front of his face in defense at my newfound voice, as if he's _afraid _of me. I'm glad he is-this seems to be the only way that he'll pay any mind to my thoughts and feelings.

He stands up and towers over me, glaring at me for all he's worth. I don't sway from my position as his glare hardens, trying to display dominance. "I'm not a damn dog, _Unaga,_ so you can just give it up." Dad looks hurt as I speak his name instead of calling him dad, and his eyes soften a bit as if I stabbed him with a needle, but it goes back almost as quickly as it came. "Do not use that kind of language in this house young lady. And as for me not paying attention: I have a tribe to look after. It is my duty to protect them-" I jump onto my bed and gain my height advantage back.

"And me! You aren't just a chief for the tribe, you're a father to me! Annala! And I am supposed to be your first priority…" Dad's look doesn't change, except that his hands have ceased balling up at him waist level, they have fallen to his sides in defeat. The only thing that remains the same is his stare, menacing like blue flames. "Instead you just ignore me, since you DON'T SEEM TO GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ME!" Before he says anything else, I race out the room, and run out towards the exit of the camp. I'm about to get away when Roshenko stops me by coming out of supposedly nowhere and placing a firm arm in my way, which causes for me to run into it and fall backwards to the ground.

"Annala! Are you ok?!" Roshenko's voice is in between a yell and a normal tone of speaking, so I don't know what to make of it. "Geez, I meant for that to stop you, not for it to hit you like a runaway freight train!"

I push myself up to my hands and knees and glare at him, not amused in the slightest. "Roshenko, what was that for?!" I tried to be mad at him, but the tears coming out of my eyes don't help, and neither does the fact that my voice sounds whiny and pathetic. Roshenko notices my acting and helps me up, immediately enveloping me in a reassuring hug. "Hey, sis, what happened?" Roshenko isn't really my brother, but he acts like one, and we've kept each other company since the beginning of the war when I healed him for the first time, with his dumb self cracking jokes the whole time, even when he was bleeding out. I push away from Roshenko and walk slowly to the exit. Roshenko turns to me while still kneeling on the ground.

But when he was called to duty, I haven't been able to see him much… then I found Katana. But he isn't here right now… "Annala, come on, answer me. I need to know what's going on." Roshenko's expression changes to become a solid frown. "Is anyone messing with you?" He turns his head down. "Oh, it'd better not be Joselo, he'd wish he was never born-" I stop him there, and continue walking out of the camp. "It wasn't him…" Roshenko stops his glaring into the camp and notices that I've left, and he runs after me frantically.

"Hey, wait, where you going?" He asks me as he matches my pace. "Somewhere far from here, so I don't have to deal with my dad, at least for a while, maybe two hours or so."

"What, home troubles?" When I don't answer, we continue to walk in respective silence for about fifteen minutes, and we're about a fourth of a mile from the camp when Roshenko stops me again, sits down, and pulls me towards him, wrapping his arms around me. "He doesn't pay attention to me, Roshenko." Roshenko gives out a questioning grunt, and I continue. "Whenever I try to make conversation with my father, he ignores me and goes on doing what he does best-trying to make life better for the tribe, and dissing his responsibilities as a father." I squeeze my eyes shut.

Roshenko doesn't know what to say but this: "He's had a few talks with me about how you've been straying from him, as well, Annala. And he's trying to make it better in between you. He's noticed that he's had his hands full, and is now planning to empty them."

"Planning? Don't you see, Roshenko? That's ALL he does. He plans EVERYTHING out, but never goes through with them." Roshenko's expression softens more as he thinks it over silently. "… At least your dad knows you're alive, and genuinely cares for you, Annala. Mine disowned me on his deathbed." My eyes flash open, and I give Roshenko a sorrowful look.

"You're… you're kidding…" He shakes his head as tears come to his eyes. "I don't joke around with these matters, Annala." He looks back in the direction of the camp. "You have to go back, before you do defeated. "Very well, you've broken me." He stands up. "I can't tell or force you what you must do. You are your father's daughter. Both stubborn…" I huff out at him in annoyance, and he chuckles. "… and both proud and looked up to beings." He finishes, and walks away.

"I won't tell your father where in the forest you are, but I'll let him know." I give him a brotherly loving glance, and he smiles back. "Just take this as a friendly offer. If you need someone to talk to or lean on, you can count on me." He walks off, and I'm left alone.

…

I didn't go home until morning, I recall. Swinging my legs on the massacred structure, I smile as another tear finds its way down my chin, falling to the ground.

**BOOM**

I fall off the battered tank, and scrape my knees on the ground, some skin torn off onto the dirt. I wince and hiss out between my teeth, looking up. My eyes widen as rumbling of something heavy rolling along the dirt comes closer. My blood runs cold.

"No…"

… It has begun.

Katana) I'm thrown to the ground after a well-placed roundhouse kick to my face. My arm is bleeding heavily, and my jaw is slack. Possibly broken. My knees are close to buckling; I can hear them creaking under my weight. My breathing is heavy, my body finding it hard to keep itself together. Tsukeuma is in no better shape, using his cane to keep himself on his feet. I find my voice. "… Pathetic weakling…" Tsukeuma laughs. "You really thought… that I would kneel down to you… someone who's… killed…" Tsukeuma raises an eyebrow. "Oh, and I thought you didn't care, Katana?! You killed innocent lives easy enough, heh heh…" Tsukeuma looks like he's about to keel over.

"Tell you… tell you what…" Tsukeuma smiles insanely, his head cocking to the side with his dark ringed eyes wide. "If you give up now, I'll let you live alongside me so we can rule this world… together… heh heh… starting with this place…" His head rolls around, and I hear air pockets popping as he tries to bargain. "We will go to that silly war that's going on beyond this hill here… and we can kill them all… kill them all…" He loses himself in a fit of laughter as he seems to envision bodies burning. My lip curls back in disgust, and he notices, smiling all the wider. "And here's t… the best part…" He holds his arms out to his sides, and uses whatever energy he has to twirl around.

"We can kill that Annala girl firs-" He doesn't get to finish as my fist drives through his stomach, and his gaze falls on me in surprise. He coughs out once, blood splattering on my face. I smile as he gives me a pained face. "How… how did… you…" I smirk, and my tongue pokes out from my lip to lick the edge clean of his blood. "You… you taught me… to never keep my eyes off my opponent, and… to take any chances… no matter how dirty or slim…"

Tsukeuma laughs as his limp body hits the ground. "You… you won't be able to stop it now… heh heh…" My face doesn't change as I get to my knees beside him and casually use his cape to wipe his blood off my arms. "Won't be able to stop what, exactly?" I say, sighing in content as some of my injuries begin to heal. Tsukeuma laughs darkly as I narrow my eyes. "Stop what, Tsuke..?" He laughs. "You… you've seen their camp…" He starts, blood starting to pool out from his stomach wound.

"So?" I say questioningly. "… Haven't you noticed how they… they didn't show you their… their war machines? They're major weapon? How they weren't sitting… about in the… the camp?" I glare down at him, and say: "Of course they wouldn't have them around, I was there."

"Yes… but… they weren't expecting you… you see… heh… heheheheheh… oh… your stupidity…" He brings his hands up, and puts his pointer fingers against his thumbs, and looks through them like binoculars. "I saw them… yes, yes I did… heh heh heh…" My blood runs cold. He's right… they're camp though… it looked more tribal than the Nuhages, though… how did they get the war machines?

Tsukeuma laughs silently as he looks at me. "They… they were weak… and needed… more firepower…" He says, turning to me, obviously oblivious to the pain as more blood gushes out. "I knew… that you would go to the camp… so I waited… and waited… tick tock… tick, tock…" He waves a finger about in his face, and turns his head to the back of the cave. "So… I decided to step in."

I jerk up. Than… than… I start to put the pieces together.

…

Eiders at the enemy camp.

"Do you see now? There's no way that the Nuhages tribe can win, we've become too advanced with our weaponry, seeing as how some foreign forces are helping us."

The Sages leader.

"We… we didn't have a choice in taking Annala…"

"She tried to go back to the tribe and say that we were attacking…"

He had paused at 'attacking'… his eyes had shifted to a dark corner in the tent, but I disregarded it.

When I had asked him why the war was going on, his eyes had shifted again to the same corner.

"Because… because… Unaga is going mad."

And… and when I was attacked by Tsukeuma… he was in Nuhages territory-the stretch between the opposing forces and the cave!

…

"Tsukeuma... are you telling me that you're helping the… the Sages?!" Tsukeuma smiles like a Chesire cat and claps his hands together weakly. "Oh, our little hero… deserves a p-prize…" He reaches into his shirt pocket… and pulls something out, his hand dropping limply to the floor as he starts to fade to the world. I take it, and open the folded paper. Inside… inside are the plans…

"The blueprints for the war machines..." Tsukeuma laughs insanely, and I jerk to him. "Why?! Why would you pit them against each other?!" I yell at him, and he smiles. "You helped Unaga live! Why betray him and get him killed?!" Tsukeuma smiles again, waving the pointer finger on his fallen hand about. "Tick, tock… tick… tock…" I snarl and pick him up by the collar of his shirt. "TELL ME, OR SO HELP ME I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY ON YOUR DEATHBED!"

"Tick… tock… tick-NGH!" He yells out in pain as I make another hole in his back, and twist my finger around, scraping muscles and tearing tendons. "GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He leans forward with his head resting on my shoulder, but I pick his face up and look into his eyes. "Tell me what I need to know." I twist my finger again, and he winces. "Then you have my permission to die."

Tsukeuma opens his mouth, and I withdraw my clawed finger from his injury. "I… I never cared for… for him… I wanted the land… land for myself…" I throw him onto the ground and scoff at him. "So you decided to kill any unwanted inhabitants to get it." I finish for him, and he opens his eyes with a smirk. He coughs out blood, and his breathing becomes labored.

"Heh… heh heh… you're a smart one… this is… what I was afraid of…" I look down to him. "What?" I snarl again and startle him as he sees me raise a threatening hand. "Oh, my dearest Katana… you were such a gift… I've been searching… searching for someone to even out the odds… and you came from the heavens themselves… heh heh heh…" I narrow my eyes again as he chuckles about like the maniac he is.

"The Sages would've been… too strong for me if they had won… and then you came…" My eyes widen. "You used me…" I gather a dark energy orb and shoot it at Tsukeuma's right arm, rendering it useless. Tsukeuma lets out a pained scream, echoing about the cave. I lean downwards to Tsukeuma, and snarl at his face at his pained expression. "You used me for your own selfish needs, you pathetic dog!" Tsukeuma smirks, and all the while using his one good arm to trace circles in the dirt painfully.

"Yes… you were… convenient. And a nice… compensator…" I raise an eye ridge slightly as he explains. "Unaga… was too rash and… and impatient-" He goes into a fit of coughs. "So I decided… to kill him. In order to do that… I needed a cover-up. I knew that… that he had a grudge… against the Sages, so I gave him… a reason to attack. I made fake symbols on… some of their land for them… to go to war. However… it ended in failure, and they went into… a truce."

When I appeared…

"You showed up as some sort of sign… for me to step up my game. I would train you to be my 'ruler… on the side'… so to speak…"

"So you trained me, you bastard." Tsukeuma chuckles to himself, and coughs suddenly. "Oh, it hurts to laugh… when you're dying…" I snarl again. "Anyhow… when you went to the enemy… enemy camp… you would've found out something. So I set out… set out before you to warn them… Luckily they had moved their war… machines far away… I sat in Lokoso's tent to intimidate him into keeping… keeping me a secret."

"He did well… saying that Unaga was going insane. He was right…" Tsukeuma places a finger on his belly injury. "He hit it where it hurt… heh heh…" Something isn't right. "Where are the war machines, Tsukeuma?" Tsukeuma laughs again, and his eyes close. I leap to him and hold him up by the collar. "TELL ME NOW!"

**BOOM**

The ground shakes a little as the noise echoes against the cave walls.

His eyes open weakly as he looks to the exit of the cave, and he smiles again. "Heh… heh heh heh… heh… heh… …"

I shake him, and slice his right eye, causing him to yell in pain to the skies above. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Tsukeuma smiles. "Where were you discovered… young… Katana… where… was… your… sav…i..or…"

He fades away, his body going slack in my grasp.

"Where I was discovered… discovered… rescued…" I jerk my head up as I hear a scream.

"Annala."

_So?! What about this twist, huh?! Excited or what?!_


End file.
